


Lieutenant Jones's Diary

by wingedlioness



Series: Courage Always Rises [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/M, Fencing, Ghost Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sailing, Sex, Snark, True Love, descriptions of dead bodies, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: Princess Emma has an urgent mission to Neverland. Thankfully her family's flagship is made of enchanted wood, and as the fastest vessel in all the realms, she should be back in no time.However, upon discovering a journal belonging to one Lt. K Jones hidden in the Captain's Quarters, it also turns out to be haunted by the very annoying and opinionated ghost of Captain Hook.Maybe this quest won't turn out as straight-forward as she hoped...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This began as a lark, a throwaway idea to someone else, actually. And then it... grew. A lot. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

~~_Crown Princess Emma and the Annoying Apparition_ ~~

~~_The Dashing Captain Hook and the Damsel in Distress_ ~~

~~_Princess Emma and the Pain in the Ass Phantom Pirate_ ~~

~~_Killian Jones and the Most Bloody Stubborn Woman in All the Realms_ ~~

 

“Will you _stop_ that?”

Emma clenched her hand around the quill, trying very hard to not jam the tip into the desk and be done with it.

“Stop what, luv? Stop you from slandering me? Never.”

She tried not to shiver as Hook removed his hand from inside hers. She was never going to get used to that. He pulled away, tapping his fingers against his belt buckle, hips thrust out in some sort of stationary swagger.

“You know, the whole ‘look how handsome I am blah blah blah’ thing would work far better if you weren’t dead and see-through.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, but all she could see was his lips twitching in an attempt to hide the smile breaking through.

“You’re a feisty one, lass.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not the dead one.”

Hook just grinned at her, and part of Emma marveled at how unfazed he seemed by all of it. If she were in his place, she’d be royally pissed at being constantly reminded of her failure. Now she was even thinking in puns, damn him. She needed to help the stupid pirate move on and off her ship, and quick.

 

~~~

 

_Captain Hook growled at the Dark One beneath him, his namesake buried in the monster’s chest. Rumplestiltskin grinned, then gasped as the Dreamshade poison began coursing through him._

_“What— you—”_

_“Dreamshade, crocodile. No cure away from Neverland. You’ll finally die and I can meet Milah in peace.”_

_“Never!”_

_Something whacked Killian on the back of the head as Rumplestiltskin magicked it over. He struggled upright, ears ringing and eyesight blurry, a green dust settling over him as he coughed and staggered off the crocodile. There was a flash of light, and even with his head spinning he recognized the sounds of Neverland around him._

_“No, how—”_

_“That’s enough from you, pirate. You’ve been a thorn in my side too long. Join your wretched child-abandoner, knowing that I’ve won, and you lost.”_

_Killian lunged blindly at his foe and was knocked back through the Dreamshade, but not before a dagger pierced his side. His cry of pain was cut short as he landed with a splash, falling through the waters that had once restored his brother. He sank to the bottom, the pixie dust clinging to his skin, and through the green haze his last sight before the void took him was that of the Dark One cackling far above him._

 

~~~

 

Emma stretched, then curled on to her side, dragging the blanket over her head.

“You know, it’s bad form for a captain to not rise with the sun.”

Her eyes flew open at the melodious voice from across the room.

“If you watched me sleep, I’m going to burn your book so quickly—”

“It would be worse form, luv, to be in a lady’s chambers without her knowledge.”

She craned her neck to get a look at him, Hook’s normal smirk a scowl instead. Huh, he actually meant that. She sat up, trying to subtly keep the blanket high on her torso to face him properly.

“Are you sure you’re a pirate? I mean, isn’t forcing yourself on a woman common practice?”

His scowl deepened, “Not aboard my ship.” His eyes caught hers, and the shadow on his face passed, lip curling upward as his gaze meandered up and down her form. “Look at me, luv, do  you really think I ever had a problem with obtaining consensual female companionship?”

Emma sighed, both at his continued use of the pet name, and relieved to have his contained fury replaced by the flirting. The journal on her desk caught her eye, and she grinned, sliding off the bed to grab it.

“Let’s see, shall we? ‘ _Log 241, Liam insists that courtship of a temporary nature is considered common and proper for naval officers, with the understanding that all sailors seek out a proper spouse when the time comes. While I appreciate his attempts to cover for me, I wish he’d simply let the matter drop and allow me to take up one of the eager lasses we meet in port in my own time. I_ ’-”

“Alright alright, reciting the words of a naive and unsure lad are cheating.” Hook crossed the room to place his hand in hers and shut the book, “Are you sure _you’re_ not a pirate, darling?”

His blue eyes locked on her, and Emma tilted her head up to glare up him. It took a thud from above for her to look away and realize she could still feel his hand.

His soft voice made her glance back up though, his eyes sorrowful and heavy with his years.

“The untried lieutenant in these pages went through quite a lot to become the man before you, Princess. I hope you’re not attached to the man in that book, because he is long dead.”

He disappeared, Emma shivering as his touch left her.

_Geez, melodramatic much?_

She opened a drawer to put the journal back properly and realized she was still only wearing a flimsy nightgown. She flushed, immediately thinking of what her parents would say if they knew a pirate had seen her in so little. Dead or not, he’d be doubly dead. Although, she realized as she threw on pants and a tunic, his gaze never left her face.

_Some pirate._

 

~~~

 

Melody greeted her cheerfully as she climbed up to the deck, squinting in the sunlight.

“Wow, you’re up early! I mean, for you.”

“Thanks, Mel. That’s exactly what I need right now.”

Melody smiled at her, ignoring the eye roll. “Your aunt grabbed some fish earlier, so I think she’s cooking it right now.”

Emma’s mouth watered, and she returned Melody’s smile sincerely this time. “Thanks!”

 

Emma made her way to the galley, greeting the crew in passing. Melody was the only other princess on the trip, the whole being half mermaid an essential asset on a trip to Neverland. She was still disappointed that Alex hadn’t been able to make it, but seeing as she was pregnant with Queen Cinderella’s first grandchild… there’s no way any of the ruling royals would chance it. And other than their unexpected guest, everything was perfect. The weather had been fair, Melody knew her way around ships better than Emma knew her own castle, and having a werewolf on board who was also an excellent cook meant fresh meat every day.  

 

Emma ran her hand on the rail, pausing to admire their racing through the waves.

“A marvel, isn’t she?”

“Holy shit!” She jumped at the voice, its owner materializing behind her. “Will you stop that?”

His eyes were fixed on the horizon, the sun sparkling through him. There were a few gasps from the crew close by, but they’d all gotten used to his comings and goings over the past month, so no one was thrown for long.

“I can’t exactly stop being a ghost, luv.”

“You can stop just appearing out of nowhere like that though.”

He arched an eyebrow at her, tongue flicking out along lips that grew more opaque as he stepped into her space. “Hazards of not having a body I’m afraid, don’t really have another way to appear.”

“Heya, Captain Ghost!”

Emma shifted to see Melody wave at him, Hook turning to give her a congenial nod.

“Good morning to you, Princess.”

“See, why can’t you be polite like that to me?” Emma grumbled as she turned to resume her trek to breakfast.

“Ah, but you’re such fun to rile up, why on earth would I stop?”

“...I really wish I could smack you.”

Hook laughed, and Emma ignored the flip her stomach gave at the sound. “I have to admit, I never expected not having a corporeal form to have _any_ benefits whilst in the presence of one such as you.” He raised his hook as she paused in the galley doorway, and she swore she could feel it grazing her shoulder gently. “Although, it’d be worth the risk.”

Emma closed her eyes, mentally counting to ten as loudly as possible to drown out his audible smirk. “Go. Away.”

“As you wish.”

He poofed away, and Emma let out the strangled growl that she’d been suppressing.

“Enjoying your time with our guest of honour?”

“Aunt Ruby, I am going to kill him. I’m going to revive him just so I can kill him, I fucking swear.”

Mulan chuckled, pressing a kiss against her wife’s cheek. “I think that’s my cue, your expertise is the boy talk, mine is on deck.”

Emma didn’t bother to acknowledge Mulan’s comment, instead settling in the place she’d vacated as Ruby put down a plate for her.

“What should I do about him? He’s got to be disrupting everyone's work by now, right?”

Ruby shook her head, sitting across from her niece. “You know he hasn’t. All the new crew are performing as if they’ve been sailing for years, not just a few months. And having a willing lookout that doesn’t need to sleep, well, it’s been really nice.”

“Stupid annoying pirate.”

“Sorry, honey.”

Emma glared at her over her fork, Ruby looked remarkably not sorry. In fact she looked entirely entertained, the crow’s feet around her eyes deepened by her smile.

“Have you asked him about the Dreamshade?”

 _Oh, right. The whole reason for the journey._ Emma hadn’t forgotten, exactly, but the arrival of an actual (opinionated as hell) ghost definitely threw a woman off her game.

“I’ll talk to him after I check in with Mulan and Melody, make sure we’re on course.”

Ruby hummed, taking the empty dish back from Emma. “Just don’t go getting lost in those blue eyes of his, I have no idea how I’d explain to your parents that you went off and eloped with pirate ghost, never mind the trouble that would cause with the line of succession.”

Emma rolled her eyes.

 _The open sea was getting to everyone_.

 

~~~

 

She ignored the desk chair in favour of snuggling back up on her bunk. Captain Hook may have been exasperating but he wasn’t wrong about the ship. Every part of it was a wonder. _True Love’s Kiss_ was her parents’ flagship for a reason. Made of enchanted wood, they had seized unscathed from King George in the final battle. Its capture led to George’s surrender and signalled the end of the war. He’d used it to terrorize the seas before Snow White took back her kingdom, tasking the sailors to appear as pirates so they could attack the kingdom’s allies without repercussion. There were rumours that it had once belonged to the legendary Captain Hook, but no one took those seriously. Not until Emma had found a journal hidden in the captain’s quarters, anyway. She’d opened the worn leather cover, and next thing she knew there was a transparent man at her shoulder, telling her it was “bad form to go through a man’s personal effects.” Mulan’s running into the room with blade drawn at her ensuing cry had let her know it wasn’t her imagination at least. The pirate was lucky he was already dead, because Mulan nearly tried to skewer him when he laughed at them.

 

For all his irritating innuendos and cocky attitude, Ruby was right, he _was_ helpful. Emma was pretty sure he saved the majority of his obnoxiousness for her, so of course everyone else liked him. Then again, he did give her permission to read what turned out to be his personal log from his Royal Navy days. Turned out back before Captain Hook terrorized the seas, Lieutenant Jones was a faithful sailor. The revelation was a bit of a shock. It couldn’t have been easy, granting leave for someone else read something so personal, particularly something so entirely in contrast from the persona he’d become. Although the thought of the leather-clad apparition buttoned up into one of the old naval uniforms she’d seen drawings of…

She quickly muffled her giggles in a pillow. She was glad he had gotten better about first announcing himself before coming into his old quarters. Last thing she wanted was for him to see her giggling over his diary. Emma unwrapped the binding, and flipped past the earlier accounts to find the first mentions of Dreamshade.

 

_Liam finally shared what it is we’re seeking: Dreamshade. According to the herbal the king gave him, it’s the most powerful plant in all the realms, curing all ills, healing all wounds. All be told, it seems a bit fanciful, that a plant has this much power. Wouldn’t we have heard of it? Wouldn’t there be expeditions to Neverland all the time? There must be other ways to the island realm then flying there._

_Then again, he was instructed to tell none of the crew, myself excluded, and would only share our true mission as the night shift began and the rest of the crew slumbered. I simply find it hard to believe that even with these precautionary measures not a single man would leak the information. Liam is an exceptionally principled and moral man, but I know firsthand such is not the case of many many more men._

_My questioning naysaying is out of line, I know. Perhaps if I can address these baseless worries, write them out, they shall dissipate in the way they should. My brother has put his faith in me, more than I ever deserve, I cannot falter._

 

Emma paused, finger resting on the page. How had a man like this, so full of self-doubt and thoughtful self-reflection, end up a pirate captain? Those traits were entirely at odds with the cutthroat showboating piracy required. And the only hints of his life before joining the Navy consisted of (more) praise for his brother who doubled as guardian, and a particularly bloodthirsty entry detailing finding a slave ship, and its crews’ fate. The thirst to prove himself as a good man, a hero, didn’t exactly mesh with a proclivity to turn buccaneer. For that matter, in spite of all his jests, bravado, and claims to the contrary, traces of the honour-obsessed Killian Jones were woven into the Captain Hook she’d come to know. She had so many questions.

Her mind drifted towards the way his eyes pierced right through her, how they’d alight with awe when she beat Mulan in a friendly bout, how they darkened with worry for the young lad climbing to the crows nest during a bad wind. If she really thought about it, the only pirate-y things he did were… swagger around and toss innuendos at her? While Emma did like the man in the pages, he seemed awfully young, and there was something to be said for a man with experience— _good heavens,_ did she seriously just think about a ghost as if he could be a– a romantic partner? She must’ve gotten sunstroke.

 _Dreamshade, Neverland, Dreamshade, Neverland_ , she repeated to herself, dispelling Hook’s lips from her mind. She remembered the last entry mentioning Dreamshade, but a quick check made it clear that there was no other information.

Emma dropped her head back onto the pillows, staring at the patterns the water reflected on the ceiling before rousing herself back to the desk. The bottom drawer held a centuries old text, contained in a magically treated sack to preserve it. She gingerly removed the tome, opening it to the Dreamshade entry. It was exactly as Lt. Jones had described in his journal. Emma was loathe to admit it, considering the way her parents’ hope was pinned on a plant that could save countless people, but she agreed with the lieutenant. Miraculous cure-all anything didn’t exist. Blue had drilled it into her head enough that magic had a price, and that it shouldn’t be used frivolously, so something unrestricted, with unlimited power? Something was off. Well, they’d find out when they reached Neverland. Emma made a mental note to ask Hook about it, and took out her own log book. She laughed as she uncapped the ink, realizing that she was about to write her own suspicions down the same way he had. Now if only she could get him to answer her queries, instead of dodging them with bluster or disappearing. He always made her forget what she’d been asking about in the first place, and getting answers out of ordinary people could be difficult enough, having to deal with ones that could dematerialize at will was impossible

 

~~~

 

Emma yawned, the lantern light flickering in response to her exhale.

“Writing without me again, I see.”

She grinned as she put the quill down. “Tell you what, I will write in your presence when you stop trying to take over to write what _you_ want _._ I’ll even let you help write the embellished version of our adventure when it’s over.”

Hook pressed his namesake against his forehead, “You wound me, luv. I’ll have you know, I’m nothing but honest.”

Emma rolled her eyes, ignoring his pouty lips to secure her log in the drawer beside his. “Since I have evidence that’s not true,” waving her book before putting it down, “you’ll forgive me for not believing you.”

“Fair point,” he laughed.

He pushed off the stairs to lean on the desk instead, becoming less transparent as he grew closer. She watched curiously as the room behind him dimmed and presence grew almost solid.

“Does that always happen?”

“What?”

“You, getting more… person like.”

He raised his eyebrows and she huffed.

“You get more corporeal when you’re close. Is that normal?”

“I have no idea, luv. I’ve never been a ghost before.”

Emma groaned and dropped her head on the wood as he chuckled.

“Last thing I remember was the bloody Dark One’s face fading away. Then I somehow felt the weight of decades passing, and opened my eyes to see a beautiful woman uncovering my lieutenant’s log. It was a surprise, and far more pleasant sight, even with the way you shrieked and tried to punch me. Your fist passing through my face was as astonishing for me as you at that point.”

“You’d shriek, too, if a person just popped up out of nowhere.”

“Oh, it’s not a slight, your reflexes are quite impressive.”

Emma felt the blush rising. She could shrug off the insinuations and double entendres but his sincere compliments disarmed her completely. When she made eye contact again, the honest smile on his face left her knees weak. He really was a striking man…

A creak along the hull caused his head to snap up, breaking the moment.

“Did you hear that?”

“Yes?”

In an instant he was gone, leaving Emma thoroughly confused.

 

~~~

 

She’d just finished putting away the rest of her writing supplies when he manifested again.

“Hurry, Princess, a storm’s coming in, a big one.”

“Come on,” he made to grab her hand when she hesitated, and she swore she could feel his callused fingers on her palm before they passed through.

They both stared at their hands in shock for a moment until the ship’s rocking spurred them on again. She grabbed her coat and battened down the stairwell hatch before running out the side door.

 

A single glance towards the eastern horizon told Emma that Hook was right. She could hear Mulan shouting orders as the wind picked up, and she rushed to the helm, helping to steady a few crewmen on her way.

“Is there any way to avoid the storm?”

Mulan shook her head, “It’s directly in the path to Neverland, Emma! If we don’t stay on course, we’ll never make it.”

“Are you bloody crazy? Neverland’s not worth your lives!”

“Not now, Hook!”

The specter growled at her as she manned the wheel, freeing Mulan to go assist with the sails.

“I’ve told you from the beginning to not go to Neverland, that the island is cursed and nothing good could come of it. Why do you insist on disregarding my warnings?”

Emma tightened her hold on the wheel, watching the clouds boil as they closed in. She felt his hook under her chin, and she faced him defiantly. His eyes bore into hers, and the concern she saw in them cracked through her wall.

“My parents have lost so many. So many people they love, so many they’re supposed to protect. They should be happy, they won their battles but all they can see are their failures. I’m stopping it, once and for all, and Neverland is the only way to do that.”

Hook’s brow furrowed, and Emma felt as though her soul was bare before him as he studied her. Finally he nodded, and stood behind her, arms hovering over hers.

“May I?”

Emma was startled, “You mean, you want to help?”

“We stand a much greater chance of you all surviving if we work together, Emma. And while the company would be nice, I prefer you living.”

The sound of her name from his lips had her buzzing even before he settled his hand and hook in her hands. It was a weird sensation, the feel of the wood fading, as if she were holding onto him instead of the ship. Instead of the back and forth tugging of fighting for control, it flowed seamlessly.

The rain began, and all the confusing thoughts of Killian Jones and Captain Hook fled as they were thrown into the storm.

 

~~~

 

Emma’s senses overloaded. The wind and sea created a cacophony that deafened and blinded her. Waves crashed overboard. The rain blew at them sideways. Hook’s arms gave her the strength to hang on to the helm, even as the ship was tossed up and down.

When a gust blew her forward, she caught a flash of motion by a railing, and instantly reached out. The white light from her hands wasn’t visible in the gale, but she could just catch the edges of a cheer as her magic pulled the crewman back on board. Emma gripped the wheel, and screwed her eyes shut, sending out her magic to encapsulate the ship. She refused to lose a single person. The storm redoubled its efforts, and fear threatened to overwhelm her when Hook squeezed their hands and banished it firmly under their combined power.

 

~~~

 

Sunlight shone on the horizon briefly. Hook’s hand lifted from hers and Emma realized the ship was settling, its movement no longer violent. She sank against the wheel in relief as the rain let up and she could see the whole crew, exhausted and drenched, but intact.

She was vaguely aware of Hook reminding Mulan that the ship was able to sail itself in calm waters, so the entire crew could go rest. Ruby came up to give her a crushing hug before Mulan tugged her wife away, their pauses to exchange kisses taking longer each time before they finally disappeared below deck.

Emma watched everyone stumble off, making sure stragglers had dry clothes and blankets waiting wherever they intended to sleep. As weary as her body was, she didn’t go below deck until the last rays of the sun set and the moon rose.

“I must say, we make quite the team, Princess.”

Emma turned to Hook, the moonlight highlighting his otherworldliness. She nodded, looking up to the stars. They stood in comfortable silence as Emma let her eyes close and soaked in the serenity of the moment.

She jerked when she felt a cold touch through her elbow.

“Come on, luv. You should sleep in your bed, not against the rail.”

The way her mind was racing, due to no small part to the concerned man hovering near her, there was no danger of that. But the mere mention of bed and her body responded with an overwhelming yearning to reacquaint herself with it.

“Come on then.”

From his lack of response, Emma assumed he was taken aback by her invitation, so she just shrugged and headed down.

 

Quickly enough, Hook joined her in the captain’s quarters, perching himself on the ladder.

“How’d you know the storm was coming anyway?”

“Remember that creak?”

Emma nodded slowly, recalling the way he left.

“Her hull only expands like that in severe temperature changes. The _Jolly Roger_ has a language, if you care to learn it.”

“ _True Love’s Kiss_ ,” she corrected.

“What was that?”

She shrugged off her drenched coat, hanging it in the corner. The wet hair clinging to her neck made her grimace, and she shook out the braid, searching for a towel in the dresser. “The name of the ship, it’s _True Love’s Kiss_ now. I can’t believe you didn't know that, you’ve been on board for weeks.”

“You have got to be joking.”

Emma laughed at the repulsed disbelief in his voice. “Sadly no. Sorry, buddy. The symbol of Snow White and Charming’s triumph, the one and only _True Love’s Kiss_.”

“Oy. I must’ve blocked out any mention of it. No wonder you’re willing to return to Neverland, my love, anything to escape such frightening people, aye?”

Emma rolled her eyes as Hook turned his side of the conversation to the ship. Evidently not just a dead guy, but a ridiculous one at that. She shook off her skirts, not caring that her legs were nearly bare. Her skin was too clammy, and Emma reasoned that if Hook ever stopped babbling at inanimate objects to notice, she highly doubted she had anything he hadn’t seen before. She squinted in the dark of the cabin before waving a hand at the lantern to light it.

“How— was that you?”

She grabbed her extra wool blanket triumphantly before facing him. His eyes were wide in the new light, but completely blank.

_Oh shit._

She hadn’t meant to do magic in front of him, not that she was hiding it, just… she’d had enough people not react well that she inherently refrained.

“Uh, yeah. It’s, it’s just a light.”

Emma grimaced at the involuntary tremor of fear in her voice. Rejection from a ghost that had been a thorn in her side was really something she shouldn’t be scared of, that was so stupid--

“That’s brilliant, luv.”

She looked up to see him smirking at her, eyebrow cocked in that infuriating way of his. She wrinkled her nose at him in response. The soft wonder in his eyes did more to heat her than the blanket she’d wrapped around her shoulders.

The ship creaked around them, and he coughed, hand going up to scratch behind an ear, and he turned his attention back to it. Emma relished making him uncomfortable for once, and the blush she could only barely discern was adorable, as was the way he hyper-focused on anything but the scantily-clad woman in what had once been his cabin.

“Still can’t believe you have such a cloyingly maudlin name now, old girl.”

Emma laughed, “that’s my parents in a nutshell. Overly sentimental and entirely romantic. Trust me, if you think the ship’s name is bad, you should see them in person. It’s worse.”

She flopped on the bed, hanging her boots off the edge but too tired to remove them. She tried not to snicker at Hook’s muttering about disrespect and apologizing to his ship for heathens, instead enjoying the soft surface under her sore muscles. The blanket warmed her quickly, driving off the rest of the cold from the storm.

She shifted a few times, rearranging the blankets and pillows, before giving up and sitting to remove the shoes. Emma lay back down. She had been so tired, so bone-weary just moments before. Yet now she felt like she had this itch under her skin. The adrenaline from weathering the storm was coursing through her veins and she needed… something.

“I can leave.”

“What?” She lifted her head off the bed, trying to make out Hook through the shadows between them.

“You’re fidgeting. You find your mind unable to shut down now, aye?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

She could just barely see his rings glinting as he played with them, something he normally only did when avoiding a topic.

“Common after a storm, particularly a large one such as that. Need to feel alive, whole. Maybe celebrate making it through, maybe work off the rest of the rush left in its wake.”

Emma was trying to follow his meaning when it hit her.

“You mean, like, sex? People crave sex after a storm?”

“Aye, luv. Haven’t you ever heard of soldiers needing a shag after a battle? Similar thing. The sea has a way of reminding one of one’s mortality. If I’m not mistaken, your aunts were heading off to do that very act as soon as you were out of danger.”

“I really don’t need to hear about their sex life, about _anyone’s_ sex life.”

“I’m merely suggesting that you may rest easier after a bit of self-care, as it were.”

Emma folded the pillow around her ears, feeling her face burning through the fabric. Was there really a ghost in her room advising her to masturbate? What the actual fuck?

She heard something muffled, and pulled the pillow, sitting up, “sorry what?”

“I was simply taking my leave, give you some privacy and all.”

“You normally just come and go as you please, why bother saying bye?”

She was getting annoyed she couldn’t see his expression after a long pause, until he spoke again.

“I wanted to ensure you knew you’d be alone. If you do decide to take care of things, I would hate for you to suspect I was lurking.”

The surprise at his chivalry faded when he stood, and Emma realized she didn’t want him to go. She didn’t know everything about him. She knew he was a pirate, and had done terrible things, but she also saw the way he looked after the ship and the people on it, the way he looked at _her_ , and knew she’d never be satisfied if she didn’t at least try.

“If you were alive,” she swallowed, a little incredulous at the words coming out of her mouth. “If you had a woman in your bed, willingly,” that earned her the shake of his head and pursed lips she expected, “what would you do?”

Hook, _Killian_ , took a step toward her, and then faltered. “What exactly are you asking me, Princess?”

Emma took a deep breath, and tugged off her vest. The way his eyes widened when she threw it out of the way, revealing only the thin undershirt covering her frame, sent a thrill down her spine.

Part of her wanted to laugh out of nerves. The look on his face though, so enthralled and _hungry_ … There was no way she was backing out now. She teased the collar of her shirt down, running a fingernail along her collarbone. He crossed the distance between them in an instant, hand going in hers to stop its movement.

“If you truly wish to have a hand, luv, then I insist on being allowed the honour.”

Her hand restarted its path towards her breasts, this time under his control.

“After all, I would hate to have you try and impugn my skill afterward.”

“You know, you talk an awful lot, pirate.”

Killian licked his lips and brought her hand up, tracing along her neck to caress her chin. “Aye, and I think you rather fancy it, Princess.”

Her eyes closed as he leaned down, and she could feel the press of his lips on hers for a moment before they passed through. She couldn’t help the surge of disappointment, which was cut off quickly by her hand grabbing her hem and pulling her undershirt over her head.

“Tell me should you need to me stop.”

Her knees wobbled, and Emma waved at the lantern again, extinguishing the flame. Her hand abruptly stopped its route down her stomach.

“Why’d you stop? I didn’t say anything.”

“Aye, but I’d like to be able to see the beauty I’m exploring. You may know yourself, Princess, and in fact I very much hope you do, but I do not yet.”

His voice was so close, she could almost feel it in her skin. She nodded, and her hand resumed its task of removing her smallclothes. Emma concentrated for a second to relight the candle, the whole room lighting up as it flared more than she intended.

Killian chuckled, “Thank you, Princess. That’s much better.”

“Call me Emma,” she managed as her fingers teased her legs open, “please.”

He paused, and she felt the hook overtaking sensation in her other hand. “As you wish, _Emma_.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as the hook made her hand metallically cold against her skin, her other hand feeling rough and scorching. It was nothing like her own experiments, which were normally the quickest means to an end. Nor were they at all similar to the very few lovers she’d had. Those were often rushed affairs, given the scarcity of free time in her life, never mind the intimidation of her status for those around her.

No, Killian was determined to take his time. Her cool fingers traced patterns down her side, caressed between her legs to begin feather-light touches along her folds. Her other hand smoothed itself up her stomach and between her breasts, cupping each in turn. Emma writhed as the hand between her legs created a slow burn. He spent a while sending his hand all over her upper body, threading in her hair, dipping between her lips and dragging the wetness back out to make lines down her neck. She was gasping by the time that hand went back to her breasts, plucking at her erect nipples. The subsequent flood of heat had Killian whispering praises in her ear as well as his longing for a tongue to taste the sweetness between her legs. When he finally began directing her lower hand to press against her clit in earnest and tease her quivering entrance, she nearly sagged in relief.

“Ah, are you already so close, Emma? I’ve barely begun.”

She whined as he paused, her hand held firmly in place as the other one twisted at each nipple in turn before heading south to join the other.

“You’re a monster,” she managed, her complaint turning into a groan as his, her, _his_ finger circled its way into her waiting heat. He sought out the spot that made her hips arch, and the other hand finally resumed its circles on her bundle of nerves above.

Emma cried out as he began thrusting and twisting her finger inside her, adding a second finger as he picked up the pace. Her first orgasm crested and broke, and she tightened her legs around her hands. Killian slowed his movements until her muscles unclenched.

“That was exquisite.”

His words barely registered as Emma reveled in the euphoric waves, until he began anew.

“Now let’s do that again, shall we?”

Emma gasped as he had her unraveling again swiftly. This time Killian didn’t abate, her hand ( _his hook?_ ) hurrying up her torso to tease her breasts again, carrying her to a fever pitch through her second orgasm into a third.

He deepened his thrusts with a third finger, sure and deliberate strokes that granted her the smallest reprieve even as it stoked the flames inside her. Emma was panting when she swore she felt a tongue flick across a nipple and her hips bucked in response. Her fingers paused their ministrations on her other breast, and she felt another flick. Killian didn’t give her time to examine what was happening, her hand going down to join the other while the phantom tongue took over attentions to her hardened nipples. The three-sided assault left her spinning, flying and falling, until her entire body shuddered apart from pleasure.

 

Her hands felt like her own again as the haze cleared, lying chastely across her belly. Emma chuckled weakly, turning her head to seek out Killian. He was kneeling by her side, hand brushing through the hair matted against her forehead. The shivers his ghostly touch caused felt wonderful after the heat they’d created. She closed her eyes with a sated sigh.

“What do you say, luv? Was that a satisfactory experience?”

Emma pried an eye open enough to roll it at him, “Yeah sure, it was fine. I guess.”

He huffed in response. “If you weren’t so visibly worn out, I would make you regret those words.”

She yawned, and smiled at him before pulling the blanket around herself.

“Good night, Killian.”

She was already halfway to dreamland when she imagined the barest of brushes against her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Killian felt as if someone were unearthing his grave. His body was heavy, the memories of water and pain and darkness and years melding together. Light pricked at his eyes, and some of the weight shifted. Sharp, bright light.  _

_ The first thing he saw upon opening them was gold. Golden hair, cascading down the back of a breathtaking lass. He barely registered he was back in his quarters when he recognized the book in the woman’s hand.  _

_ “Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s bad form to go through a man’s personal effects?”  _

_ He flinched as she screamed and a fist flew at his nose— through his nose. Well, he certainly hadn’t expected that. Footsteps came thundering down the hall and the door flew opening, an older woman rushing in with blade drawn.  _

_ He laughed. He couldn’t help it, they both just looked so flabbergasted, and he was back on his ship, and just… he laughed.  _

_ “Who the hell are you?” _

_ “What are you,” the other one bit out, “and why are you on our ship?” _

_ “Ladies,” he bowed, sweeping his arms to the side. “Captain Hook, at your service. And as this was my home for centuries, I would argue she is in fact  _ **_my_ ** _ ship.” _

  
  


Emma’s breathing evened out, and Killian wished he could pull the blanket over her shoulder. She was a most singular woman, and the experience they just shared had been… exceptional. Guilt carried him away from her side, back up to the empty deck. The familiar Neverland stars twinkled at him. This wasn’t what he expected. Skewering the crocodile, he was certain he’d finally done in the monster. Then the bastard transported them to Neverland, and who knew what happened after his own untimely demise at the bottom of that cursed pool. 

He leaned over the rail, desperate for the breeze across his face, anything to drown out how alive the princess below made him feel. He could no longer pretend his interest was simply in the novelty of a royal who truly cared for those around her. Their intimacy shattered any illusions he’d been harboring.

After Milah… he never thought he’d connect with someone like that again. A woman that could be a true partner, a lover and a fighter, all in one. For him to cross paths with one, well it would be his luck, wouldn’t it? Long dead yet denied his reunion with Milah, only to have his heart feel alive for the first time in centuries in the arms of a bloody princess. He would wonder if the crocodile had cursed him but the pleasure he was just gifted made it clear that wasn’t the case. 

Killian went over to the helm, resting his hand on a spoke as it corrected their course. He wanted to go back to Emma’s side. Her comment about his corporealness earlier made him realize that he felt more physical around her. The sun actually warmed him, he could smell the salt on the air, and the activities they’d shared… bloody hell. If he’d been a man of flesh and blood, he was certain he would’ve spent himself at the sight of her surrendering to the pleasure, flushed skin and hair sprawled around her. 

 

Neverland’s mountain loomed in the distance, drawing him away from his fruitless mental spiral. Killian cursed at the wicked island. He hadn’t much cared why they were headed there when the journey began. He thought them daft, and said so often, but it really was none of business. Then he watched them, watched the crew grow, saw the care they showed his ship, got to rile up a princess daily. At some point they had worked their way into his heart. He was pissed. They were  _ his  _ crew now, and there was no way he could let them on that island. At least not without knowing their purpose. He hoped for their sake the excursion was well thought out, or it would be a one-way trip. 

 

~~~

 

A growing chill on her leg roused Emma out of a really content dream. Something with flowers in a meadow and callused fingers burying themselves in her hair. She sighed, and rolled over, a twinge from her groin reminding her of the extent of the night’s adventure. It was certainly not anything she expected when planning the journey with her parents all those months ago.

The cabin felt awfully big with just her in it. She stayed under the blanket, the fibers sliding against her bare skin as she stretched. 

She winced when it brushed a nipple.

_ Well, that’s certainly a new thing. _

She couldn’t recall ever feeling so thoroughly satiated in her life. Of course, that led her to the question of, what next? Should she pretend it never happened ( _ hell no),  _ avoid him ( _ the rules governing ghosting were unclear, but probably not possible) _ , act shy ( _ oh, fuck no) _ ?

Which only left her with acknowledging that she let a pirate-ghost fuck her with her own fingers, and it had been pretty fantastic? She mentally shrugged. It was her best option. Although… maybe she’d refrain from putting this is her journal. That was definitely something she didn’t want to explain to anyone else. Ever. 

Emma sat up to see a landmass off in the distance, and her heart began racing for an entirely different reason. 

 

~~~

 

If she hadn’t decided on her course of action before climbing above deck, the way he stayed discreetly in an easily circumvented spot would’ve clinched it. 

Emma headed straight for him, and was rewarded with a surprised smile lighting his face. 

_ At least there’s no need for an awkward talk about courtship status with a dead guy. _

She was a little annoyed at herself for wishing they could have one, and banished the thought as she leaned on the rail beside him.

“So, this is Neverland?”

“In all its curséd glory.”

“You really hate this place huh?”

Emma turned to look at him, watching the way his jaw tensed. 

“I can’t imagine any man would think fondly on a place that served as harbor and prison for centuries, escape to take my revenge, only to die in the same waters that doomed my brother.” Killian’s thunderous gaze met her own. “So yes, Princess, I hate this place.”

Emma bit her lip, looking back at the nearing mountains. His brother died here? That would answer why his log stopped at their arrival to the island, but it didn’t explain how he fell from respected officer to pirate captain. Her title from his lips bothered her more than her unanswered questions though... 

“Emma, please. I didn’t mean just for last night.”

She liked the awed wonder in his eyes a lot more than the rage it replaced, at least when directed at her. 

“Emma, then, as you wish.” 

Joy looked good on him, she decided. He looked so much younger. 

“How old are you anyway?”

He laughed, “you mean you lot figured out a way to sail to a magically protected island just to ask a ghost his age?”

She shook her head, smiling back ruefully. “I don’t even know why I bother with you.”

Killian ducked his head down right next to her ear, and let a finger curl into her hand. “I’d say after our recent activities, I’ve given you quite a few reasons to.”

Emma ignored the belly swoop as he pulled back to a more respectable distance after brushing his nose in her cheek. 

A pointed cough came from her right as Mulan announced her arrival. 

“Come to gaze upon Neverland with us?”

Mulan coughed again as an answer, and Emma sighed internally before taking the none too subtle cue.

“Did you ever find the Dreamshade?”

His entire body stiffened. 

“You— that’s what you came for? That evil plant?”

“Evil, what? No, we’re looking for  _ Dreamshade,  _ the one that heals.” Mulan spoke slowly as if to a child, every word laced with confusion, but Emma’s heart sank. His reaction could only mean that her gut was right; the miraculous properties were all a lie. His glare sharpened as Mulan finished, the rage almost radiating off him. 

“Did her beloved parents send you on this quest? Was all that tripe about wanting to protect their people just to get me to cooperate? If they’re willing to wipe out their enemies, trust me, they’ll do the same to their friends. Royals have no sense of honour.”

The final comment he directed at Emma, but he looked at Mulan otherwise, almost pleadingly. Emma reached for him and he backed away. The rejection stabbed through her gut. She gritted her teeth and moved forward anyway, hand going firmly around his hook.

“ _ No.  _ They found an herbal, one that spoke of this miraculous plant, one that required no magic to use. They nearly leapt for joy. That’s when the search for how to get here began. I… I, they don’t want to hurt anyone, they want to save them.” 

His anger didn’t subside as she held eye contact, desperate to make him trust her. 

“But you knew, didn’t you?”

Emma blinked.  _ How the hell— _

“I suspected, yes. I mean, who wouldn’t? A fucking plant that could cure  _ all _ ills, heal  _ all _ wounds? That had to be to good to be true, or else why didn’t anyone know about it?”

She stared at him, willing Killian to believe her, to remember his own doubts about it. Until Mulan scoffed beside her.

“Emma, your parents believe it’s true, and so do I. Are you really going to believe a pirate when he acts like it’s not? Of course he would say it’s evil, he just doesn’t want anyone else to get it.”

Emma was beyond confused, and took her hand back from resting in the hook to shake her head at the other woman. Before she could say anything, Killian barked out a laugh.

“Of bloody course. Don’t trust the pirate, why should you? It’s not like he helped  _ your _ bloody crew safely steer _ his _ bloody ship back to a bloody fucking nightmare island only to find out you lot were either as treacherous as the crown he once answered to, or worse, too stupid to listen to reason.” 

Mulan seethed and her hand flew to her hilt. Emma stepped between them instinctively, and held a hand out towards Mulan, shifting so her back had constant chills from Killian’s proximity. 

“Mulan--” the woman was still glaring at the man behind her, and Emma stamped her foot. “Mulan! Why the fuck would a ghost care about other people getting a plant? Even if it  _ was  _ the magical cure-all we hoped for, what use would he have for it?”

She stared at Emma, jaw gaping for a second before snapping shut. Her eyes darted back and forth between Emma and Hook, narrowing distastefully. 

“We are retrieving that plant for Their Majesties and that is final, Princess.”

Emma rocked into Killian slightly as Mulan stalked off. The ground felt like it had been swept out from under her, seeing the normally composed and pragmatic commander so volatile was rare, and had never been directed at herself before. She pivoted to face Killian again, only to have him turn aside.

“If you’ll excuse me.”

He vanished, leaving Emma fighting back tears.

 

~~~

 

A quick conference with Melody, preceded by a long discussion as to why Emma thought the younger princess’s offer to simply go “swim to shore” was a particularly bad idea, estimated the distance to Neverland as another two days on  _ True Love’s Kiss _ before they could row to the beach. Melody volunteered to go through her mother’s map collection she’d brought to see if any of them matched the islands on the horizon. Emma was relieved at the woman’s refocusing. She had been so adamant about jumping into unknown (and notoriously dangerous) waters, Emma was kind of worried she would go off on her own. Her mother told her enough stories about Ariel’s impulsiveness for the concern, but thankfully it appeared to be unfounded. 

Emma looked for tasks, doing anything and everything she could to avoid feeling, and to avoid the captain’s quarters. She was so angry at Mulan, it was so unlike her to dismiss information out of hand, and then the betrayal in Killian’s eyes… 

_ Argh, fuck everything. _

 

~~~

 

Eventually the crew ran out of things for Emma to do. After pacing the length of the ship several times, Ruby took her elbow and just about dragged her to the galley. 

“Talk.”

Emma bit her lip, avoiding Ruby’s expectant stare. She couldn’t vent about Ruby’s own wife to her…

“ _ Talk. _ ”

She also couldn’t refuse her godmother.

Ruby listened as Emma shared without interrupting, she didn’t even lift her hand from Emma’s as she spoke, other than to get her a glass of water halfway through. Her aunt’s comforting presence brought down the floodgates, and Emma began telling her everything. About how annoying Captain Hook was at first, the way he somehow found her buttons and knew just how to push them. Then she delved into Lieutenant Jones’s diary, and how she started seeing the selfless honour, the conscientious man still there inside the pirate. Without her noticing, bantering with him became fun. And fun turned into… Emma froze for a second, glancing at Ruby before backtracking to how reading about the doubts he’d confessed on those pages resurfaced her own, while her blush raged on. There were some things she didn’t want to share even with her very understanding and non-judgmental aunt, and sort of sex, masturbation, _ whatever  _ with a ghost was definitely one of those things.

She hesitated when the only thing left to talk about was the fight on the deck. While she may have grown up with Ruby, Mulan became just as much her aunt as Ruby once she’d entered their lives. Emma fixated on her glass until Ruby broke the pause.

“Mulan’s always been a jump first, think later type of person when it comes to the people she cares about.”

Emma just raised an eyebrow at her in response.

“She didn’t know you harbored any doubts about our quest, Emma. And no,” she held up a hand as Emma’s hackles rose, “I don’t mean that to excuse her. But sometimes knowing why someone did something makes it easier to work through conflict. She believes fully in Snow and Charming’s mission. Mulan feels each and every death that happens under her command deeply.”

“You think I didn’t want it to be true, too? I mean, Pinocchio got hurt because of  _ me _ . Because some asshole wanted to kidnap the Crown Princess and he got in the way and now he’s  _ dying _ while we’re out here looking for false hope and--”

Ruby pulled her in for a hug, cutting her off. A cough behind them had Ruby clenching her tightly while nodding at the person lurking in the doorway.

“I’m sorry, Emma. I… I didn’t mean, I just. He’s a pirate. They’re not supposed to be the good guys. I’m, well, I’m sorry.”

Emma laughed lightly, and Ruby relinquished her hold so they could face Mulan together.

“I wish you’d been forthright with your misgivings, but all I can do now is apologize. If he’s willing, we should get the whole story from Hook. Perhaps there is still something that can help us.”

“Yeah, that’s a big if. Something he said made it sound like Neverland killed his brother, and he hero-worshipped the guy. I think that’s where hatred of royals comes in. I’m not sure he’s going to want to talk to me again, even though I...”

Her aunts exchanged a long look when she trailed off, and Ruby’s free hand intertwined in Mulan’s, drawing her closer. 

“I think…” Ruby glanced at Mulan again before continuing, “that you may be surprised about what he’s willing to do for you.”

Mulan grimaced a little while Emma shook her head. Ruby’s words were nice, but he had seemed really betrayed. Chance of rejection or not, she had to try. They couldn’t let all this trouble be for naught.

 

~~~ 

 

_ The breeze made the leaves dance, shifting the light patterns across Emma’s face. She relished the grass tickling her neck. Geppetto's workshop wasn’t far from the castle or the town, but it was so much quieter here. Just the sounds of someone working away and the birds above her to keep her company. She let the peace settle over her. _

_ “You know, you really should start wearing green if you’re going to just get grass stains in every one of your outfits.” _

_ Emma grinned at Pinocchio's voice from somewhere over her head, but kept her eyes closed.  _

_ “I like the stains. Reminds my parents that there’s a world outside the castle.” _

_ He tsked as he sat down nearby, “Your parents definitely know that, Princess Emma.” _

_ She sighed and sat up, shaking the twigs and leaves out of her hair. _

_ “So why are you here this time?” _

_ Emma shot him a rueful smile. While Pinocchio may not have been her actual relative, he’d always acted as a stand-in brother. Between his (sometimes misplaced, but always well-intentioned) counsel and his father’s incredible sweets she often showed up at their workshop when she was feeling particularly frustrated.  _

_ “Do you remember the Sheriff of Nottingham? The nasty one, had a major grudge against Robin Hood?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “According to intelligence reports he’s resurfaced, banding together and organizing any former Black Knights and bandits he can convince.” _

_ “Isn’t he… old?” _

_ Emma laughed at Pinocchio’s wrinkled nose. “He’s younger than your father.” _

_ “Well sure, but Papa is extraordinary.” He beamed with pride, his statement seeming to be all the proof he felt was necessary to rebuff her statement. _

_ “Anyway, we don’t know much beyond that bandit activity has gotten worse, and much more dangerous. Seasoned guards have been slaughtered by them. Any civilians that have gotten away say they’re very methodical, and actually work as a unit.” _

_ “That sounds bad.” _

_ “It is.” _

_ She sighed, picking at the green near her feet. Pinocchio studied her a moment, letting her stew in her thoughts. He knew better than to try and pull anything from her she didn’t want to share, and while Emma loved her pseudo-brother, he was never great at emotional turmoil.  _

_ After the Usurper’s War, one would think things would calm down. And they had, for a while. But there were always villains somewhere in the world, thankfully none that had quite the power of the Evil Queen or of the long-absent Dark One. Which of course meant that Regina’s demise created a vacuum, one a slew of nasty people tried to take advantage of. Emma was tired of it. If these ne’er-do-wells could just keep their hateful greed at bay, there would be plenty for all. She brought her legs up so she could sink her head into her arms. Maybe she could ask Blue for some more magic lessons, her abilities could surely help protect the caravans, at the very least.  _

_ “Come on,” Pinocchio rose, breaking through her obsessive strategizing. “Papa started the kettle when we first saw you out here, tea should be ready by now.” _

_ Emma unfolded quickly, scrambling to her feet. He sniggered at her haste, and she instinctively prepared to ignore his teasing… only for him to fall to his knees. _

_ She rushed to try and catch him as he fell forward, an arrow piercing through his back. _

_ “What the— Pinocchio, hold on, you hear me, hold on!” _

_ Geppetto came running out at her cries, Emma’s attention split between the man gasping in her arms and trying to locate their attacker. Branches snapped and rustled. Pinocchio clutched at his father’s hand as he reached them, and Emma could just make out harsh whispers coming closer at the edge of the tree line. _

_ “You missed! You were supposed to hit the woman!” _

_ “Who cares? We got one, let’s swarm them now.” _

_ “Who cares?! She has fucking magic, you imbecile, and we don’t have any other poisoned arrows.” _

_ Emma’s fists clenched. Part of her raged, dying to lash out, draw blood for blood, but she couldn’t allow Geppetto and Pinocchio to remain in harm's way. She grabbed each of their arms, gathered all the magic she could muster, and poofed them to the castle. Protecting them came first, justice could wait.  _


	3. Chapter 3

After the sting of betrayal had transitioned to a dull pain, Killian found himself reliving every second of the trip thus far, examining every detail he could recall. If he’d still been alive, he could drink and fight and fuck, release the pain in the myriad of coping methods available to a pirate. As a ghost, he was kind of stuck. It didn’t sit well with him, although he wasn’t sure if he was more annoyed at not being able to drink, or that he wanted to so dearly.

The memories of sharing a few of the  _ Jolly Roger’ _ s secrets with Mulan were tainted by her callous dismissiveness. No matter how much time passed, when people wanted to see a pirate, all they saw was a pirate, regardless of one’s actions. While he hadn’t physically helped on their journey, surely his teaching had. Turns out he simply assisted another foolish crew following foolish orders. As much as he had claimed to the contrary, he did believe Emma. He believed her parents had noble intent, because if nothing else, they’d raised a remarkable woman, and no one of the kind of evil required to seek out Dreamshade for its true nature could’ve done that. 

He sprawled back on the bed, wishing he could feel it properly beneath him. With everything he’d seen and done in his life, he never expected to become a bloody ghost. Maybe this was his penance, after all his ill deeds, coming to care about a new crew only to watch helplessly as Neverland eventually did them in. The weight in his heart leadened with the image of Emma succumbing to the Dreamshade the way Liam had… perhaps he wasn’t a ghost at all, this was torture he’d never imagined. 

 

~~~

 

Emma straightened her shoulders and allowed herself one more deep breath before entering the captain’s quarters. It was stupid that she was nervous, it was highly likely he wasn’t even there and--

_ Oh. _

Killian was spread out on the bed. It looked much smaller under his frame, the coat hanging over the side. The fact she could see the bedspread through his lean body was barely noticeable in comparison to his lashes laying dark against his skin, drawing her attention to his beautiful eyes and irresistible lips.

She really needed to stop wanting to have sex with a ghost. Leave it to her to desire the literally unattainable. Emma shut her eyes against his siren’s form ( _ seriously though, had he actually been human while he was alive? _ ) so she could collect herself. She wasn’t really prepared to deal with his continued anger, but with Neverland on the horizon, there wasn’t a choice. 

“I thought boots on the bed were a sign of disrespect and only a heathen would do such a thing.” 

Killian stilled at her voice before waving a hand over himself, “Pirate.”

She winced. That single word was loaded with a lot of pain. Emma edged closer, going as close as the desk while he swung his legs off the side of the bed.

“Will you tell me? About what happened?”

His stormy eyes studied her, and while she was relieved to find no hatred there, the resignation and defeat that replaced it didn’t do much to assuage her unease. He nodded to the spot beside him, and Emma sank down, taking care to leave space between them. 

“You tell me, tell me why you came all this way. Tell me your truth, and then I shall tell you mine.”

Emma knew what he meant. He wanted to know  _ her _ story, why she chose to carry out a quest she didn’t think would actually work. Which meant being honest.

“There’s someone hurt, back in the Enchanted Forest. He got hurt in an attack that was meant for me. They wanted to, I don’t know whether they meant to kill me or kidnap me, but he got shot instead.” She tried to not fidget with her hands as Killian kept his own eyes glued to his hook, toying with the metal. “Normally I could heal it, or the fairies could, but they coated the arrow in some sort of poison. Whatever it is, it’s keeping the wound from healing. Our last hope of saving him was the Dreamshade. It should’ve been me, was supposed to be me. If there was even the tiniest chance my gut was wrong and it was all true, I had to take it.” 

“You must care for this man a great deal.”

Emma looked over at him, surprised. “I mean, yeah. And he only got hurt because of me.”

She watched his jaw clench. 

“It was not your fault. The blame lies solely on those that committed the act.”

“I know that, but—”

“No. There is no one else to blame, least of all you.” 

He finally raised his eyes up to hers, and Emma was taken aback by the depth of sadness looking back at her. 

“Will you tell me now? What happened to your brother? It sounds like you couldn’t save yours, but maybe we can still save mine.”

“Your—” Killian started, “the man you spoke of is your brother?”

Emma saw a tiny spark of hope light in his eyes and was utterly baffled. “Yes. I mean, not by blood or anything, but yes. He’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a sibling.” She watched him, brow still furrowed in confusion while he scratched behind an ear. “Why does that matter? Even if it was someone else, they would still deserve to be saved.”

“Of course, of course. I merely meant, that is, if you had any sort of paramour waiting for you,” his hand would not stop scratching at his ear, “we should not,  _ I  _ should not have—”

It finally dawned on her. “You thought that… were you  _ jealous  _ just now?”

He looked embarrassed, chewing on his bottom lip as his cheeks turned red. Emma couldn’t help it, she started laughing. The entire situation was beyond absurd. 

“I’m not proud of it, luv. I’ll just say that whoever wins your heart will be the luckiest person alive, and I hope they’ll prove deserving of it.”

The tears that pricked at Emma’s eyes weren’t from the receding laughter. She was not going to have a conversation about her lack of a love life with a sexy pirate captain ghost. Especially not when there was a knot of anger at the unfairness of the situation growing in her belly. 

Killian let her compose herself before continuing. If he noticed the way she wiped at her eyes, he politely ignored it. 

“Liam, he was my everything. Our father abandoned us aboard a ship when I was eight. From then on, Liam took over as guardian and protector. Eight years later he managed to get us positions within the Royal Navy, an impossible dream we would only dare whisper about at night.”

Emma placed her hand on his thigh, hoping to comfort him, forgetting that there was no body there to comfort. Killian glanced down at the initial contact, her hand meeting resistance before falling through to the bed, and he shifted so he could twine his hand into hers instead. 

“It shocked some of the sailors, when he made Captain a short time later. I was proud, because of course he did. He was brilliant. I was busy learning every and anything I could, trying to do right by him. When I became a lieutenant and joined him at his side, we received a top secret mission, direct from the king himself: Neverland.” 

He pulled away from her so he could swing himself on to the bed fully, his face growing stony as he stared out the window. Emma ignored how much she hated that she missed his presence in her skin, waiting for him to continue. 

“How lucky we were, how fortunate! The Jones brothers were going to be heroes. We would secure this mystical plant and never again lose a sailor whilst out at sea, away from the healers. The whole kingdom would honour the Jones name, and we’d be free of our father’s stain once and for all.” He let out a sinister laugh, “suffice to say, that wasn’t the king’s plan. The plant’s true nature is that of poison. A devastating, incurable poison. It’s near instantaneous, spreads at an alarming rate, black lines following its path through the victim’s blood. Once it hits the heart, it’s over. Unless you drink from the pool in the center of the island. A single drop of that water stops it, but with a price. If you ever leave Neverland’s waters, the Dreamshade picks up where it left off.” He took a deep breath, and she watched his gaze drift away from the present. “We were warned. When we landed, a strange lad approached us, and laughed at our quest. Liam was indignant and dismissive, but… his words reinforced my worries. Liam and I argued, and he took it upon himself to prove us wrong, scraping a Dreamshade thorn down his arm. That’s when Pan reappeared and told me of the healing waters, but he neglected to mention the price.”

Killian gestured towards the center of the room, Emma immediately turning to see what he was pointing to.

“That’s where he died. The moment we hit the waters back in our realm, the Dreamshade resurged, killed Liam as I held him.”

_ Holy shit.  _

So when Mulan began arguing with her about not believing him, it must’ve hit twice as hard, like watching history repeat itself, and helpless to stop it. She swallowed harshly, a vision of Mulan covered in black lines lying dead in her arms. How had he remained sane? And that their king would knowingly send them after something so terrible, and  _ lie _ about it? Emma grew up learning of monarchs and rulers that were greedy and ruthless, kind and generous, but this… this was horrific. 

“And, and you know for sure the king knew? Knew it was a poison and not a cure?” Her voice sounded loud in the room, after listening intently for so long. 

Killian gave another of those mirthless chuckles and nodded. “Aye, that he did. We’d been at war for months, his coffers were draining, and he was looking for a quick finish. We’d seen evidence of his brutality prior, which is probably why Liam was so dead-on to want to believe the man was finally looking out for his soldiers.”

He muttered something that sounded an awful lot like “should’ve punched him out, brother or no,” before coughing and continuing. “I must apologize, for insinuating you and your parents were cut of the same cloth.” 

Emma shrugged, “It’s not like you know them.”

“Aye, but I know you.”

Emma’s heart pounded as he finally turned away from the window, the full force of his blue eyes piercing into her green.

“You do?”

“Aye.”

A knock at her door barely registered, and she was loathe to pull away from the man that had gotten mere inches away at some point. She couldn’t see through his irises at all, his lips and nose and brow looked as real and present as her own and-- The next knock was louder, and Emma blinked reluctantly. Killian slid past her off the bed to go lean against the ladder, his thigh intersecting in hers on the way and she shivered uncontrollably. 

_ Wake-up call, Emma. Stop ogling the fucking ghost. _

“Yeah?” she called out, as a third knock rang out.

Mulan opened the door, standing formally beyond the door frame. “I was hoping I could apologize to Captain Hook, and we could all confer?”

Emma raised an eyebrow at Killian, who raised a disbelieving brow back at her. 

“Come in, Mulan.” 

She moved over to the desk so she could bring out her log. She suspected it was going to be a very long night, and not the good kind. While Mulan stilted her way through a very formal apology, Emma spared a wistful look for her bed. The previous night seemed like a lifetime ago. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d let go of everything like that, truly appreciated the moment she was in. Killian replied to Mulan and her core heated up at the sound of his voice. She jabbed her quill in the ink angrily. Getting attached to a ghost was by far the stupidest thing she’d ever done, and Emma could think of some very stupid things in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma rubbed her eyes. Mulan and Hook were still poring over a map he’d created, with her assistance, earlier in the evening . The list of things to watch out for was… astronomical. Killian made it sound like the island itself would be out to get them; Lost Boys, sentient caves, Dreamshade everywhere, and that Peter Pan character that sounded particular nasty. She yawned, blearily staring in her empty mug. Maybe if she stared at it hard enough, Ruby would appear with more?

A cessation of noise registered, and Emma lifted her head to see both Killian and Mulan staring at her. 

“Wha’?”

Mulan tugged the mug from her hands and led her to the bed. 

“Are we done?”

“We can pick this up tomorrow, after some rest,” Mulan replied, turning back the cover to usher Emma in.

The room was already fading as Emma fumbled with her boots and crawled towards the waiting pillows. She lay back and voices drifted across the room while Mulan put away their work.

“Apologies, my time as a phantom has gotten me accustomed to not needing to sleep. I suppose there is something to be said for the undead lifestyle.”

A laugh, and some clanging dishes.

“I’ll admit to feeling a bit of a cad, watching a lady clean and not assisting.”

Another laugh, voices drifting, maybe a good night or two? Emma struggled to pry her eyes back open but they refused. She just wanted to know if Killian was staying.

_ Killian… _

 

~~~

 

_ Emma probably shouldn’t have brought the diary up to the crow’s nest. She wasn’t going to read it, not with Hook’s pompous mug popping up in odd places over the past day or so, scaring the crew.  She didn’t know how serious his admonishment had been, nor did she know what an incorporeal being could actually do about it if she chose to ignore it, but she did agree that it would be a terrible invasion to read it without permission. It didn’t mean she couldn’t just look at it though, she felt drawn to it somehow. She tucked herself into the side of the lookout, and tugged the book out of her vest.  _

_ Lt. K Jones.  _

_ The faded ink was still legible, and written with an elegant hand. It was fairly ordinary otherwise, brown leather wrapped with a string. Emma stroked the cover. It was remarkably soft-- _

_ “Just like a royal, no regard for anyone’s privacy.” _

_ Fury at his words shook off the shock from Hook’s appearance. _

_ “Excuse me! How dare you accuse me of such a thing?” She slammed the book down. “You don’t know me, and you have some nerve to assume—” _

_ “Assume a princess lacks regard for those ‘beneath’ her? Oh aye, that I do.” _

_ The sneer incensed her. Emma flew to her feet, and pitched herself over the side.  _

_ “Whoa!” _

_ “Bloody hell, lass!” _

_ Her legs dangled over the deck far below, the crow’s nest pitching her back and forth. Emma managed to grab hold of a rung, but could feel one of her hands slipping.  _

_ Out of nowhere, it felt like she’d dipped her fingers in ice, and they were moving up, past where she could ordinarily reach, to a secure purchase. Hook was kneeling at the edge, hand inside hers, holding it in place. Emma’s shoulders whined under the exertion, finally jostling her out of the stupefaction caused by Hook’s help, his  _ **_ability_ ** _ to help, to get herself back in the crow’s nest.   _

 

_ It wasn’t until her heart rate slowed back down that Emma spoke to the ghost sitting next to her. _

_ “Did you know that was going to happen?” _

_ Hook scratched behind an ear before shrugging. “That you’d fly off in a rage? Not exactly. I’ll confess I was, perhaps, a bit… combative, but I didn’t wish you to come to harm.” _

_ “Combative. Right. That’s totally the right term for being an asshole.”  _

_ The resurgence of annoyance was almost nice in how it took her mind off that entirely too close of a call. That he saved her from, somehow. Dammit, now gratitude was trying to unseat the annoyance; maybe her emotions were a bit jumbled. Answers would probably help.  _

_ “But what I meant was did you know you’d be able to help me? You know,” she flexed her fingers between them, “with that whole hand trick. I thought you were incorporeal.” _

_ “As far as I was aware. I’ve only been a ghost for two days now, so perhaps I was mistaken?” _

_ “Then why did you try to catch me?” _

_ “Instinct.” Hook met her stare headon, rueful smile in place. “You fell, I made to catch you. My being disembodied didn’t occur to me until I had control of your hand.” _

_ “Oh, Well... thanks.” _

_ “Of course, Your Highness.” Hook shuffled in place a bit, and Emma realized he was uncomfortable.  _

_ Was he not used to gratitude? Granted, if he was always such a dick, then that was probably true. Her insides were squirming with the way he was blushing, looking equally parts embarrassed and disconcerted.  _

_ “You can read it, you know. The man who wrote the diary you’re evidently willing to risk life and limb for has been dead for centuries.” _

_ Rage started boiling inside her again. It wasn’t even his, and he had the nerve to chide her about it? “Are you kidding—” _

_ “Oh, he is me.” Hook tilted his head with a little bow, apparently sensing her imminent ire. “Killian Jones, proud lieutenant in His Majesty’s Navy. Until he betrayed us. Then I discovered a pirate’s life is far less restrictive, and far more,” his eyes raked over her, eyebrow arching, “rewarding.” _

_ She rolled her eyes. The whole flirty bravado thing was a lot less convincing after seeing his mask dropped.  _

_ Emma glanced back at the book lying behind them. As much as she now itched to open it up, she had to be certain he meant it.  _

_ “You’re sure? You don’t mind my reading it, truly?” _

_ He waved his hand dismissively. “I’m a man of my word, Princess. If you feel the ramblings of a naive young man will pass the time, by all means.” _

_ She opened her mouth to thank him again, with a bit more enthusiasm, when he stood abruptly.  _

_ “Out of curiosity, where are you lot headed anyway? It’s not often one finds a Crown Princess aboard a ship.” _

_ “Neverland.” _

_ His shoulders began to shake and Emma’s brow furrowed. Full on laughter rang out, and he was bent double over the side.  _

_“Neverland? Bloody Neverland?_ _Oh hell Princess, you can read that diary all you want. In fact, should you find anything else of mine, feel free to enjoy. Sailors on a bloody suicide mission should be awarded whatever perks available.”_

_ “A suicide- no, we’re going—” _

_ Hook disappeared into the ether, his manic laughter echoing behind him.  _

_ Emma bristled at his departure. First he insulted her, baited her, then saved her, was almost vulnerable… only to call Neverland a suicide mission. What the fuck was his problem? Whatever, she was much better off without that asshole around.  _

 

~~~

 

“Killian…”

He paused with one foot through the door. Turning slowly, he saw Emma already out, hand dangling off the bed as if she’d been reaching for someone. He wasn’t sure that one’s heart could beat if it technically didn’t exist, but he knew his never pounded so hard in all his memory. Killian padded back over to the sleeping princess, taking care putting his fingers in her wrist as to not waken her as he moved her arm into a more comfortable position. 

“Sleep well, Emma.”

She made a happy murmuring and shifted further under the blanket. The setting moonlight on her face lit her up like a heavenly being. 

 

Killian drifted his way up to the deck to watch the sun’s first rays break across the sea, realizing he could faintly smell the salt in the air. Perhaps he was woken up when their journey began so he could reunite with his body, be truly dead at last. Mulan and Emma were determined to still explore the island, take some of the water back for testing. Killian couldn’t blame them. It was actually an excellent idea. Taken from Neverland would likely render it useless, but if they could unlock any of its secrets, it could be invaluable. He understood how desperate Emma was to not have wasted a trip on a fool’s errand. It just meant traversing a land whose ruler would be out to get them at every turn.

“Who’s more foolish, the fool, or the fool that follows him?” 

“Even ghosts talk to themselves, huh?”

He turned to see Ruby smirking at him. 

“I’m afraid I may not be the best measure of a ghost, milady.” 

She shrugged, coming to join him by the railing. “No offense, but you haven’t really been the best example of a pirate either.”

His first instinct was to bristle, but a laugh escaped before he could dispute the comment. She grinned back, and he put on his best swagger. 

“I’ll have you know, I’ve never been an ordinary specimen of anything. Were I flesh and blood, I’d be more than willing to prove it.”

She rolled her eyes as his tongue ran over his lips, shaking her head. “Yeah yeah, save the flirting for those it’ll work on.”

Killian chuckled. Ruby never failed to be a delight to be around. For a woman of her years, she was quite attractive, and she and her wife made a very handsome and complementary pair. 

“How dangerous is this place?”

He glanced over to see her eyes fixed on the still shadowy island, even with the sun above the horizon. 

“I lost half my crew there, and my brother.”

“Isn’t your body there too?”

“Ah, yes,” he toyed with his hook, the memories of that last fight racing through his mind. “That wasn’t due to any resident of the island, but courtesy of the Dark One.”

Ruby’s head whipped around, “the Dark One? Like, the Dark One, Dark One? The one from the Enchanted Forest?”

“The very same. I finally caught him, plunged my hook straight into his heart… and then the bastard transported us to Neverland. Not knowing if the Dreamshade succeeded in ending his existence will torment me forever.”

“So that’s what happened…”

He cocked his head at her, immediately alert. “What do you mean?”

“About… fifty years ago, I think? All evidence of the Dark One vanished from our kingdom, from all the kingdoms. He’d gone from being a sometimes help, often villain, and always meddler to just vanished. No one knew how or why. Blue still whispers about him like he’s going to reappear any moment.”

For a while, Killian was elated. If the crocodile hadn’t been up to his old tricks, then he must’ve succeeded. Either the monster was dead, or trapped on the island with its the cure. 

Then the sun finally reached the mountains, a smoky haze surrounding them, and the exhilaration deflated. If the crocodile lived… Neverland just became infinitely more dangerous for  _ True Love’s Kiss _ ’s crew.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma looked back at  _ True Love’s Kiss _ and forward again. It wasn’t her imagination, the beach ahead was definitely, somehow, getting less sunlight. 

“Is this normal, the island being darker?” 

She couldn’t see his face from his perch on the front of the rowboat, but he seemed have a bit of a dark cloud around him too. 

“Ho— Killian?”

“No. In some parts of the island, the jungle, the caves, aye. But not the shoreline. That was always a welcoming sight for land-thirsty. How else would Pan lure new pawns to his playground?” 

The chill down her back didn’t take away the annoyance that he wouldn’t turn around. He’d been on edge since dawn, or so Ruby said. Emma didn’t like the feeling that he was hiding something. He was close to being reunited with his body, so she supposed it could just be nerves about whether it would work, but he seemed unsettled beyond that. With Neverland looming ahead, it wasn’t like she could do anything about it though, even if Killian did want to confide in her.

A glance back at the ship showed Melody still waving at them until they finally reached the shore and pulled the boat to land. 

Emma immediately was overcome by a wave of nausea. The air, the grass, it all felt  _ sick. _ Oh she was going to hurl. Or faint. One of the two. 

A strong arm circled her back gently, and a hand came to take hers, helping to steady her. 

“You alright, luv? Lose your landlegs after so long at sea? I did think you’d make a good pirate.”

Emma stared up into a pair of teasing blue eyes, mouth opening and closing a few times as she looked back and forth between the very solid feeling leather beneath her fingers and its owner’s face.

“How?”

“What?” 

Killian didn’t notice Mulan and Ruby’s exclamations, engrossed on scanning Emma when she didn’t acknowledge his jest. 

“Killian?” Emma watched his eyes linger on her lips as she pulled herself upright. “Killian, how are you… aren’t you a ghost?”

“Hm?” He finally looked down, and saw how her hand was on top of his, not in it. “Uh…”

He stepped back, and they could all see the beach through him again, the sand behind his legs. Mulan stepped forward and waved her hand through his arm, brow furrowed. “Okay… so… I’m so confused.”

Emma’s nausea had subsided with the shock of Killian appearing to be corporeal, and she fought it back down as her body tried to redirect her attention. 

She gulped around the sour taste in her throat. “Maybe it’s because he’s getting closer to his body? We know Neverland has magic after all.”

“I was covered in bloody pixie dust before the crocodile stabbed me, perhaps that explains how I became a specter in the first place.” Killian sounded bewildered, and almost irked. 

“How about we just move on? I want to get out of here. Maybe it’ll be less noxious further inland.”

The others exchanged a puzzled look as Emma stumbled up the grass. 

~~~

 

_ Emma swayed in time with the roses, making them dance back and forth with her as she pretended she was at a grand ball, waltzing with her very own True Love. She twirled and bowed, one of the roses bowing with her. Her giggles rang out in the garden. _

_ “Princess Emma.” _

_ “Blue!” Emma shouted, skipping over to the fairy landing on a nearby bench. “Aren’t our gardens just the prettiest?”  _

_ She spun again, the flowers straightening as she ended the “ball.”  _

_ Blue gave the young girl a smile but it vanished quickly. “Princess Emma, you are the product of the Truest Love, born with great power, you mustn’t use it carelessly.” _

_ “I was just dancing,” she cocked her head, what was so wrong with dancing? “The gardens feel so happy and glowy, it always makes me want to dance. Like when Mom and Dad take me on our ship! It’s so sparkly--” _

_ “I know,” Blue sighed. “The light magic in you will react to your surroundings. Places filled with love will make you feel wonderful, places filled with darkness will make you sick. But you mustn’t use magic thoughtlessly, no matter how good you feel. Even light magic can be dangerous, and it always attracts attention. Sometimes it’s attention from those who would wish to use it, or those who will try to destroy it. You must be very careful.”  _

_ Emma frowned. Her mom said she should listen to the Blue Fairy, that she was very wise, and cared very much about what was best for everyone. But no dancing? That was silly.  _

 

~~~

 

The foulness didn’t fade as she reached the jungle’s edge, but she was finding it easier to ignore. A glance back told her that no one else seemed to notice it, not even Ruby. Emma thought that the werewolf would’ve picked up if something was off. Which meant it had to be something else. She watched a bit enviously as Killian walked through the log she’d just had to scramble over. However he caught her on the beach must’ve been a fluke, he seemed to be back to his ghostly self again. 

_ Pity. _

They’d decided on retrieving some of Neverland’s water to see if any of the healing properties could work off the island, but that incident reminded her that Killian’s body was here. Should they try to bring him back? Maybe away from the island he wouldn’t be stuck as a ghost and could move on? He stepped up beside her, and Emma’s heart tugged. She didn’t want to him to move on. Guilt at her selfishness washed over her, and she resolved. They’d get what they came for, and give him a proper burial, whatever he wanted. His warm eyes met hers and she could feel a lump in her throat. Killian deserved some peace, whatever kind of man he’d been, he’d been nothing but helpful and caring for her crew. Emma had no right to try and deny him that. Even if the thought of his absence made her feel sicker than Neverland’s toxic air.

 

~~~

 

Killian had been on high alert since they disembarked the  _ Jol— True Love’s Kiss _ . Both Pan and the Dark One were drawn to magic like sharks to blood, so he’d assumed they wouldn’t have long before being confronted by one or the other. He sincerely hoped they didn’t form any sort of alliance, that would kill their little group’s chance of survival entirely. 

Then Emma stumbled, he moved instinctively to catch her… and did. Now his mind kept straying to the feel of her body in his arms, her hand warm and sure in his…

_ Attention on the mission, you bloody prat, or you’re going to get them killed. _

 

The jungle was quiet. Emma motioned him forward to lead the way, and Mulan positioned herself as rear guard. He felt a bit of a cur, being unable to move aside brush in their path nor assist the women with any tricky footings. The paths he’d walked, both as a lieutenant and a captain, were still there so at least their trek wasn’t excessively impeded. 

After walking in an intense silence for a time, they came across a clearing. There were footprints and scuff marks all over, a bonfire ditch in the center, and rusty weapons strewn about. It was odd. And worrying, Killian decided, as they all looked around. The Lost Boys would never  _ all _ leave their weapons behind. The tracks were old too. 

“Looks like no one’s been here for ages.” Mulan crouched by the fire pit, confirming Killian’s suspicions.

Ruby circled the perimeter, sniffing intermittently. “Hardly any trace of scent either. You said time moves differently here right?” At his nod, she sniffed the air again. “It could be months or years since anyone was here then.”

“One of Pan’s favourite spots is not far from here, we’ll get a better idea of the Lost Boys’ location there, if they aren’t using it, that is.” 

Emma gestured towards the visible path. “Lead on.”

“Ready your weapons when I say,” Killian added as they resumed onward, “we don’t want to be caught unawares.”

 

~~~

 

It was good Emma had gotten accustomed to the sick film over everything, because it doubled right as Killian signaled they were at the encampment. Brief reconnaissance showed no one to be around, and they entered.

And stopped.

 

Hanging from the bridges between treehouses were bodies. Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away, they fixated on one at a time, pouring over every detail. Some were dressed in rags, others covered in bruises, at least one that had been skinned… The world seemed to drop beneath her feet, the horrific scene engulfing her.

 

~~~

 

Killian picked his way further in, Emma and Ruby frozen in shock. He and Mulan picked opposite directions to start examining the bodies closer. He recognized the first one, even upside and covered with slash marks.

“Felix… These are Lost Boys.”

His soft call to Mulan seemed to spur Ruby into action, searching for traps or hazards while Mulan continued checking the corpses. Emma however was completely still, her face ashen. Killian hastened over, decelerating as to not startle her, and reached for her hand. Her palm was cool on his fingers. 

“Emma?”

She blinked, once, jade eyes drifting over to his face blankly. “Who would do this?”

He moved his hand to brush some hair behind her ear, taking care to have his fingers touching her at all times as she seemed to break free of the shock. 

“I can only assume the Dark One. He and Pan must’ve fought for control of the island. Pan may be a nasty specimen, but even he valued loyalty.”

“I’d heard that he was evil, but this… this is…”

“I know, luv, I know. Do you need to leave? There’s a camp my crew would use not far from here--” 

“Killian.”

He stopped when her hand came up to clutch at his wrist, a wild look in her stare. “What, what is it?”

“You’re touching me. Like, actually touching me.”

“Oh.”

His heart pulsed, and he could feel it travel through his body. Including an area that-- he shut that thought down promptly. This was not the time nor place for that. He tried to still his fingers that had continued caressing her chin, succeeding only in Emma reaching up to lace their hands together. 

“I can handle this. Just… let’s see if there’s any information to be had here and move on quickly, ok?”

“Of course.” 

She didn’t seem inclined to relinquish his hand, nor to talk about his sudden return to the physical realm so he put it aside too. They investigated the site hand in hand, mostly just discovering brutality at a level that had even Killian’s insides squirming. He’d known the Dark One was evil, but part of him had assumed that the cowardly human was still buried somewhere inside the monster. Now he wasn’t so sure. 

 

~~~

 

Killian’s hand in hers grounded Emma. His rings rubbed against her fingers while his thumb kept tracing circles. Even the way his cuff would get in the way of their palms was reassuring. She knew she was going to have to deal with the questions trying to burst out of her, about his being flesh and blood again, about the depravity surrounding them, but she knew once she let them start, they wouldn’t stop. Instead she clung to his warm hand, keeping focused for anything useful. 

Ruby and Mulan were just finishing their side when Emma spotted a doll and a set of pipes by the main fire pit. They were out of place with the whole rough, wild, and barbaric vibe, and beckoning somehow. She released Killian’s hand to head there. The pipes were hand-carved and very worn, but the doll… It was handmade, made for a child from all appearances, but it looked like it had been ripped to pieces, and sewn back together, several times over. So much love, hatred, loss, and anger encapsulated in such a small thing. 

“Is this Pan’s?”

Emma passed it over to Killian, only for it to fall through his outstretched hand. She stared at the doll perplexed. Why didn’t he catch it? The other two came over, both visible through his leather duster and dark locks, and she was completely confused. 

“Did you find something?”

Emma stood, picking up the instrument and doll to show them. “Maybe?”

Killian looped his hand around his belt, keeping himself a few feet away from her. He nodded his head towards the pipes Mulan were turning over.

“That’s Pan’s. Claimed only ‘lost children’ could hear it. The doll though, I have no idea.”

Ruby sniffed at the pipes, and then at the doll, nose wrinkling in distaste. 

“Pan’s scent is still faint around here, kind of permeating everything. But the doll… that smell is all over the bodies. Whoever owned it was definitely the killer.”

“The Dark One.” 

“I guess we know who won the not so hypothetical battle for Neverland. Do you think Pan’s dead too?” Mulan asked. 

Killian’s scowl deepened. “I don’t think we can assume that yet. The island itself lends him power, and I don’t recall the demon ever getting hurt.” He glanced around the carnage. “I do think we should head on to a different location to make camp.”

Emma agreed swiftly, getting up so fast her head spun. To her disappointment, Killian was already leading the way out by the time she’d recovered, and she watched branches and leaves pass right through him. 

 

~~~

 

Seeing the Lost Boys strung up had shaken Killian. Memories of fights and uneasy alliances, all obliterated with such disregard for their persons. As much as the pragmatist in him wanted to be relieved that they’d have one less enemy on an island fraught with danger, it couldn’t help rehashing every gory detail of the makeshift gallows behind them. How could he defend the others from that? Decades of using Neverland had left him with extensive knowledge of Pan’s tactics and the inherent hazards lurking, but the bloody Dark One’s survival rendered all of it useless. He hadn’t felt this helpless since… he was forced to watch Milah’s heart be torn out. He truly was damned, having to relive his inability to fight for a person he loved.

Then there was the matter of his inconsistent coherency. His first step onto Neverland he had felt. It was a jolt, the sand beneath his boot, the way the ground moved in response to his weight, then it was gone in a flash. Until Emma was in his arms. Both times. It couldn’t be a coincidence, that her touch seemed to render him tangible. Perhaps he was reacting to her magic, using it to become cohesive? Killian wished he’d listened more to Tink’s ramblings about pixie dust during their acquaintance all those years before. Once he’d ruled it out as a tool against the crocodile, he ceased to care. Whether it was the dust, the cursed water his body lay in, or simply Emma herself,  _ something _ was causing him to materialize. If he could bloody figure it out, perhaps he wouldn’t be worthless should a fight be necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

They found the cave Hook’s crew used, untouched and therefore, hopefully, undiscovered. The winding tunnel hid the campsite from passers by. The singular access point was a blessing for their small group, as it meant they only had one place to guard. 

Emma couldn’t figure out why Killian was so broody. They’d known that Pan, the Dark One, or both would be obstacles for their journey, but Killian was giving off a major fatalistic vibe. 

Ruby broke the pall permeating the group, “Well, that was horrible.”

“Aye.”

“Assuming that’s not normal for Neverland.”

“Aye.”

Ruby rolled her eyes at the abnormally taciturn ghost. “The question is, does this change anything?”

He leaned against the stone, the shadows blending him into the background even more. “That’s up to you lot. We knew the Dark One, Pan, or both would be likely be an adversary. Neither would be particularly delighted to see me, but both are fond of making deals, as long as they are unaware of my presence. They’re wheedling, manipulative, untrustworthy scoundrels, but that could buy you some time if necessary. Dead Man’s Peak is a straight shot from here. It’ll take about a day up and back though, so it would be best to wait for daybreak. It’s a treacherous journey even with adequate light.”

Emma noted the way Ruby and Mulan couldn’t stop touching each other, even listening to Killian.

“We’ll take first watch,” Emma stood up, joining Killian by the wall. He looked taken aback. “You two get some rest, we’ll wake you in several hours.”

“Good plan. Take some jerky with you, Emma. Hook may not need to eat, but you do.”

He made a good-natured huff before heading out.

She smiled gratefully at Mulan, and winked in reply to Ruby as her aunt mouthed a  _ thank you _ . Taking first watch was as much for her benefit as it was theirs. Beyond wanting to give them the alone time they obviously desired, she and Killian hadn’t gotten to talk about the whole hand-holding thing, the fact that they did, that they  _ could _ , and she just really wanted some answers. Being able to touch him had seemed so natural, she hadn’t noticed at first. Both times. Then he was a phantom again and it made no sense. Learning how it happened was smart, tactical. And maybe then she could touch him some more.

Emma berated herself. That was a crazy thought, probably just brought on by her aunts’ cuddling… and the persistent vision of how he had her writhing with her own fingers, how much better would it be with his—

_ Stop, brain. Just, stop. Mom and Dad would freak enough as it is.  _

 

The moon was huge in the sky, visible through the trees. She sighed. Of course Killian was standing in the spot that most showed off his profile, complete with a stance that had the lines of his coat sending her eye up and down his body. Insufferable show-off. Emma stoked her annoyance at… everything. It was so much easier to stop feeling so she could think properly. 

“There any good place to sit?” She asked as she scanned the forest around them. 

Killian pointed to the alcove behind her, and sure enough there was an almost bench-like jut from the cliff side. She sat, folding her legs up in front of her, and then stared at him until he sat beside her. 

Emma chewed on her lip a bit before giving up and tearing into the jerky. Now that they could actually discuss everything… she didn’t know where to start. 

“You handled yourself remarkably well, for a sight that gruesome.” Killian’s eyes widened and he floundered, “Apologies, I wasn’t thinking. Here you are eating and I—”

She put a hand on his thigh to calm him down, swallowing as soon as she was able. “It was horrific, yes, and the stench of darkness was the worst I’ve ever encountered, but I’m no stranger to your leg.”

“My leg?”

They both looked down, his furrowed brow clearing as he saw her hand  _ on _ his thigh. 

“My leg…”

“Why do you keep doing that?  _ How? _ ” 

“Honestly, I don’t know. But surely you’ve noticed it’s only your touch that renders me physical?”

Emma met his eyes. His wonderful, mesmerizing, inviting eyes. His leg tensed beneath her fingers and she swore electricity coursed up her arm. She realized she was leaning forward as his head tilted down and it would be so easy to kiss him.

_ Focus, fucking hell  _ **_focus._ **

She succeeded in wetting her lips, watching his tongue mirror the movement. 

“Do, do you think it’s my magic? I didn’t think magic could work on ghosts.” 

Emma concentrated on removing her hand from his leg, and not the yearning gaze burning into her. He shook his head, “alas, that’s your expertise, not mine, darling. Could be the pixie dust? Tink always said it the second most powerful light magic known. I don’t remember much else, as it didn’t hold any use against my crocodile.”

“Do you regret it? Seeking revenge for all those years?”

If he was surprised by the change in topic, it didn’t show. He just sighed. 

“I can’t imagine having done anything differently. The man I am, the man I was… there wasn’t another choice to make.” 

“That’s stupid.”

Emma shook her head, as Killian raised an eyebrow at her. 

“No, not that you made that choice, but why.”

_ Anger shouldn’t be that attractive. _

“You didn’t do it for revenge,” she gestured, staving off his rebuttal. “Not against the Dark One, anyway. But against  _ you. _ You were on a suicide mission because you’d lost the woman you loved, and not only did you hate the man that killed her, you hated yourself for not being able to protect her. You thought you were only worth something because of her. Like with your brother.”

Emma stopped, his jaw was clenched, a myriad of emotions crossing his face. She just wanted to make him see, see he was more than those he loved.

He’d opened up about Milah and the Dark One about a month into their journey. He hadn’t gone into much detail, but she’d filled in the gaps. Between that story and that of his brother’s, Emma saw a man that loved deeply, that loved with his entire being. She couldn’t help but be impressed. She’d never known love like his, had only gazed upon it from a distance. She couldn’t imagine being loved like that, sometimes he just seemed to feel the same way. He deserved to be loved as fully as he loved, but it was too late, wasn’t it?

Emma put her head in her hands. Why the hell was she trying to get through to a ghost? She was pretty sure self-love was not going to change his predicament. 

Some time passed, the moonlight patterns shifting under the leaves as it moved in the sky. They sat there silently, Emma keeping herself from even glancing at him.

“You… your words have some merit.”

She nearly fell off the ledge at his voice when he finally broke their silence. 

“But what is life without love? What are we without love?” 

“You’re more than what you can give others, Killian.”

He looked at her, and she let herself face him again. There was an awe in his eyes that left her torn between wanting to run away from its intensity, and longing to run _ to _ . 

“And I am way too sober for this kind of shit,” she muttered. 

He laughed, and Emma felt all the tension escaping as she joined him, using his shoulder to hold herself upright, his arm moving around behind her back. 

“Ok, so, see? This? You’re saying it’s just with me?”

He cocked an eyebrow, smirking at her unsubtle change in topic. “I’m saying it’s because of you, luv. Nothing else has done it, and trust me, I’ve been paying close attention.”

Alright, this, this she could handle. Innuendos, roving tongue, overactive eyebrows, this was their normal game. This was familiar and comfortable and holy shit she could feel his fingers on her waist and his shoulder was so firm under her grip and  _ fuck _ . 

“When we get the water, your body is up there right?”

_ Foot directly in mouth, good job, Emma. _

He loosened his fingers above her hip, but didn’t move away, so maybe she didn’t screw up as much as she thought. 

“Aye, doubt the Dark One had any inclination to remove it.”

“Speaking of… should we?”

Killian leaned his head away to look at her properly, brow furrowing. 

“I mean, if we remove your body, we could bury you, maybe you’d be able to move on then. I doubt you want to haunt  _ True Love’s Kiss _ forever.” Emma laughed at his wince. “You really need to get over the name, ‘mate.’”

“Haunting my poor ship that’s stuck with such disrespectful rabble? That would be torture. Yes, please, a burial at sea to put me out of my misery.”

She pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose at him. She pushed off his side so she could cross her arms, pivoting her knees to rest against his leg as he chuckled. 

Emma felt exhausted. It had been an unbelievably crazy day. Her emotions had gotten more of a workout than ever in her entire life, up and down, and all over. Even now, her mental synapses were faltering but her blood was singing from Killian’s proximity. Why couldn’t she have ever had this with a live one?

“Had what?”

Emma’s eyes widened, “that… was totally out loud, wasn’t it?”

She watched the crinkles around his eyes deepen, amusement dancing on his lips. She wanted nothing more to wipe the smirk off his face…

He grunted as Emma tugged on his collar, bringing his lips to her own. He was warm and soft, with scruff that pressed against her skin, a mouth that pushed and pulled against hers. Her hands threaded into his hair, every bit as soft as she imagined, and he twisted so his arms could circle her, pulling her torso into his. She tightened her grip around his neck. When his tongue slipped out to tease between her lips, it was her turn to moan, giving him the access he sought. Moments later she was nearly breathless, and dragged herself away from his kiss, resting her forehead to his. 

“Apologies, luv. Not needing to breathe has advantages but I didn’t intend to steal yours away.” 

She kept her eyes closed and shook her head, keeping their chests pressed together with her all but straddling his lap. She could feel the draw to go back to him, to keep exploring those expert lips, to let her hands wander under the damn coat, but faint noises behind them had her easing them apart. A glance skyward showed the moon much further along its trajectory than she realized. 

“Come on, our watch is over.” 

A proud giddiness buoyed her as she stood up, finally able to see exactly how struck and off balance Killian was.  _ She  _ had done that. Maybe she could do more.

Emma held out her hand for Killian to take, and watched as his eyes blazed with ardor as he stared at it. She motioned impatiently. He glanced up at her through his eyelashes, and beamed. Suddenly Emma realized she wasn’t tired at all.

 

~~~

 

Before they rounded the last bend, Emma placed a hand on his chest to listen ahead. Killian licked his lips, trying to keep his heart from beating right out of his… soul? as she made sure they weren’t going to be interrupting anything. 

The woman in front of him was so entirely singular, and he was fairly certain she had no idea how fully she ensnared him. She had a sharp wit, an abrasive ( _ and delicious)  _ tongue, an enormous heart, and a delectable body. By the time she’d kissed him with a fervor he hadn’t even hoped for, Killian knew he was infatuated. That kiss though, that kiss shattered his soul and reknit it in one blow. He loved his Milah no less than before and always would, but knew now his admiration of the prickly princess had a different, stronger name. 

Her fingertips slid into his open shirt, interrupting his train of thought before she removed her hand and left him incohesive once more in her wake. 

 

~~~

 

Emma was unsurprised to see Ruby and Mulan awake, given the noises earlier, and was just grateful that their clothes were on properly. Mostly, anyway. Ruby’s shirt was definitely inside out, which Emma ignored so they could brief them quickly and get them on their way.

Her aunt winked as they left, disconcerting Emma as her hand swing right through Killian’s arm as she passed. Guess he wasn’t wrong about it Emma being the only unifying factor. She puttered around for a bit, shaking out the blankets, arranging and rearranging them, sitting down, getting up and dragging Killian back with her. It was dawning on her that it could be her last real time with him, never mind the danger she and her aunts would be in from the madman that was capable of torturing and slaughtering children… she didn’t want to waste a moment. 

 

~~~

 

“I think I’m too keyed up to sleep again.” 

Killian had been looking at their hands, watching Emma’s fingers toy with his rings when she spoke up. She pushed herself onto her elbows, studying him. “Aren’t you going to offer to help me?”

His eyebrows shot up. Emma grinned, sitting up to lean over and brush her nose against his. He pressed forward and captured her top lip, sucking on it gently. Her giggle when she pulled away sent his blood straight to his groin. Emma toyed with his collar, hands smoothing underneath it, pausing on his pecs to thumb over them. Killian bit his lip when she brushed over his nipples, shifting his legs to try and give his hardening cock space. She arched an eyebrow at his reaction. He could practically see the lust ignite in her eyes, and she slid her hands down further before returning them to his chest to caress his exposed skin. 

“Yep, definitely too keyed up.”

Emma took her hands off him, much to his disappointment, until they went to her own collar instead. He gulped, her vest then shirt falling open as she unfastened the buttons. It felt different than their time on the ship. Not just because he’d used her own hands as his tools, but because of his earlier realization. He didn’t want it this way, didn’t want to make love to her under the shadow of Neverland and the Dark One. He also wasn’t sure he could ever move on from her side if they connected the way he longed to, and that wasn’t fair to her. Sooner or later she’d meet a strapping knight, or be betrothed to a charming prince, and he would what? Watch enviously from the shadows? 

Her blouse fell open, revealing her beautiful breasts, nipples erect and waiting. Killian’s pants grew incredibly uncomfortable as he watched a blush grace her cheeks. While he knew he couldn’t bring himself to make love to her, there was no way he could pass up his one chance to properly worship her. That he could do in a myriad of ways. 

His tongue flicked out along his teeth as he smirked at her. The wavering uncertainty in her gaze disappeared, and she reached out to tug him closer. 

Their lips met in a frenzy of heat, desperation mixed with passion and longing, and he never wanted it to end. His hook went around under her open vestments to press her into him, while his hand took advantage of her silent invitation to finally feel her sensitive breasts for himself. Her skin was silk under his touch, her gasps into his mouth stoking their kiss higher and higher. He tweaked a nipple, her responding shudder provoking his hips to rut fruitlessly against the space between them. He dipped the hook below her waistband and traced it around the top of her ass to the front. Emma evidently had enough, her hands abandoning their grip in his hair to fly to her pant laces. He chuckled, allowing her to pull away long enough to get free of them before guiding her mouth back to his. 

Killian took everything she gave him and returned it tenfold, easing her back onto the makeshift bed. She surrendered to his lips with encouraging moans. His pelvis rested between her legs, and his eyes rolled back when she looped her feet around his knees to bring him further up. The warmth of her seeping through his britches to encase his cock sent it throbbing. He craved nothing more than to shimmy them down and sink himself into her. The way she kept bucking her groin against his hard length indicated she wanted that as well. 

He nibbled on her bottom lip once more before shifting backward, bringing the hook up below an ear. He twisted it, making sure the tip was pointed away from her. The way it left shivers and sighs in its wake as he traced it along her chin, down her neck, circling each breast, over her stomach to her waiting center, had Killian’s cock twitching. He sat back on his heels, and brought the now glistening hook to his nose. She smelled  _ heavenly.  _ Emma opened her eyes, mouth ready to protest his cessation of attention in time to see him lick her essence off his hook. She gaped at him, and Killian loved the flush that flared up on her face. 

“Turn over,” he asked, fingers kneading her hip. “On your hands and knees.”

Emma didn’t do more than give him a questioning eyebrow before acquiescing, her eagerness causing him to hum with approval. 

Her derrière was utterly enticing, the soft skin begging for all sorts of attention. Killian loved the way her golden locks cascaded down her back and off her side, oh the things they would do if they had all the time in the world…

He focused his wandering thoughts back to her swaying hips. He leaned forward with care, ensuring he had a secure position behind her before stretching his neck to brush his nose between her thighs. He blew lightly, enjoying the tensing of her legs and waiting entrance as the cool air teased at her clit. He shifted his weight to the hook arm so he could bring his hand back up to her skin. The same moment his fingers brushed just below a breast, he flicked his tongue out to finally taste her dripping core. She whimpered, thrusting herself back onto his waiting mouth, and putting her breast within full reach. 

He groped for her nipple, and was rewarded with a soft cry when his fingers found it. His tongue pressed between her folds, dragging her wetness up and down between her bundle of nerves and clenching hole while he pinched at her nipple. Even with her rutting against his face, he continued his onslaught for some time before finally thrusting his tongue into her. The reward was instant, her panting music to his ears. His cock strained against his trousers, swelling almost painfully as he tongue-fucked her. He reached his arm as far as he could to try and give her other breast some attention. She slowed her hips as he managed to graze the nipple a few times before he reclaimed his hand to redistribute his weight to that arm. 

He caressed the inside of her leg as he brought the hook up, looping around the outside to slide it up her side and under her breast. He slowed his thrusts, lapping at her core while smoothing the hook over her torso. Her chest heaved under his ministrations and he longed to straighten up and bury himself inside her. The thought of his cock encased in her tight heat, hand able to roam along her spine, how he’d be able to circle her clit with his hook and feel her shatter apart around him nearly had Killian spending himself in his pants. 

He took the hint from his imagination to bring the hook back down between Emma’s legs, gently at first, then more surely, pressing against her clit. He reveled in the way she was suddenly breathless, and took it as a sign to begin an attempt to unravel her in earnest. It didn’t seem to take long once he put his full attention into bringing her to ecstasy but even with his twinging knees, he would’ve been happy to stay there forever. In fact, it took Emma stilling his hook with a hand to make him aware that her cries and pants had turned into gasps. He slowed his tongue, giving soft licks around her core before allowing her to give in to her need to sink down onto the blankets. 

She nearly collapsed on her side, twisting to face him. 

“Holy shit,” she reached a hand out, groping for a handhold to force him down beside her. 

He chuckled, settling himself so she could rest her head on his chest. His cock was rock hard and his heart was pounding, but it was far easier to lie there embracing her as she came down from her high than he ever thought would be possible. She smelled so good in his arms, her hair soft against his cheek, breathing stuttering as she tried to keep herself awake. He grinned as he felt her mouth open and shut a few times against his shirt, a longer pause each time. He waited until her body untensed to tug a blanket below her over her naked form. Even with her covered, his body still coursed with desire, feeling her soft curves pressed into his side. As much as his cock whined for release, his mind was at peace. Regardless of where he ended up, he’d been granted a taste of heaven, which was more than he ever thought he’d get. 


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke up with Killian’s warmth all around her, his solid frame at her side. She could feel his heart beating under her ear. Her body practically purred with satisfaction, still reverberating from the earlier orgasm. She’d known he’d be good, had first hand experience after all, but  _ damn. _ She never expected his mouth on her, not in that position. She had been expecting to feel his cock slide into her, for their hips to snap into each other’s as they gave into the fire between them. But his kneeling behind her to bring her to ecstasy with his otherworldly tongue was unexpected and  _ hot. _

Her eyes raked up and down his form, and stopped on his covered crotch. She wanted to growl in frustration. They had a chance to be together, to have intercourse, she could’ve felt him hard and pulsing inside her, and she didn’t get to. 

She started to bring her fingers down his vest, when she realized the cave was much brighter than before. She glanced forlornly at where his pants were beginning to tent. 

It dawned on her that Killian hadn’t even tried to have sex with her. Not a single button or lace was undone (no more than normal, anyway). He’d had her in a completely vulnerable position and yet… 

Emma debated whether or not to pull herself upright to interrogate him or to simply put her hand down his pants, but the decision was made for her when he brought his hand up to smooth the hair away from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I hope you rested well, luv. I’d say it’s very nearly time for the others to get us.”

Her mouth opened to respond with something flirty only… nothing came. She was suddenly angry. Killian wanted her, his body was quite obvious about that. She had been clear about wanting him, hadn’t she? Then why?

Emma rolled over without a word, shoving her clothes back on. 

“Emma? What’s wrong?”

“You tell me.”

“What do you mean?”

She looked over her shoulder to see confusion furrowing his brow. “I thought, I mean, it was pretty clear what I wanted, and our kiss, and then, but you didn’t—”

His eyes glazed over as she gestured between them, her self-consciousness overriding her desire for answers. She was the heir to fucking Snow White and Prince Charming, the product of True Love, purveyor of the strongest Light Magic, and she couldn’t make her words work in front of a fucking pirate captain ghost. 

_ How the hell does someone ask a ghost why he won’t have sex with you? _

Emma huffed, and turned away to pull her boots on. Warm fingers brushed her neck before grasping her shoulder. Killian knelt next to her to look her in the eyes. 

“I… if you think a man alive, or dead in this case, would turn down an opportunity to be with a woman like you without very good reason, then you are very much mistaken.”

He made absolutely no sense. She could tell he was telling the truth, but it only raised more questions than it answered. It wasn’t like he’d been celibate after his lover’s death. He hadn’t had any issue bragging about the multitudes of satisfied wenches in every port during their journey together. Emma knew he had contempt for her title, but did he really not see her as a woman too? She thought they had a connection. Hell, why would he kiss her like  _ that _ if they didn’t? Those had not been normal kisses. Those were kisses that could’ve set the forest ablaze around them.

And she was just confusing herself more. Emma looked him square on, searching his eyes for something beyond their inscrutable melancholy.

“Then why?” 

 

~~~

 

_ Emma’s gestures became less reserved the more rum she had. Killian was a little worried about her being all the way up in the crows nest in her condition, but the princess was nothing if not stubborn. Whatever letter the seagull had brought from her parents had driven her up the mast, and he wasn’t one to judge others for trying to outrun their feelings. _

_ “Y’know, you talk a good game and all pirate, but have you ever been in love, hm?” _

_ He was taken aback. In the month since she opened his diary, he had done his utmost to deflect from her probing questions. Giving her access to the thoughts and actions of Lieutenant Jones was of little concern, he could hardly remember that naive and scarred lad. Under the full moon, a persistently unconventional (and very attractive) royal at his side, he found himself wanting to drop his wall for the first time in a very, very long time. _

_ “Aye. I was.” _

_ She nodded sagely, and he felt his lips twitch at her drunkness. _

_ “That how you died?” _

_ “Actually, yes. She was married, and unhappy. She ran away with me, and was happy a while instead.” _

_ Emma’s eyes shined at him, and he could feel the guilt and sorrow and loss swirling inside him under her gaze. _

_ “Long story short, we crossed paths with her estranged husband who had gained dark power in her absence. He tore out her heart and crushed it to dust so she died in my arms.”  _

_ “Is that how you got the—” Emma crooked a finger into a hook and waved it at him.  _

_ “You know, you’re quite perceptive.”  _

_ Killian didn’t enjoy how off balance she was making him feel, couldn’t help wondering if it was payback for what his secret stash of rum was doing to her.  _

_ “I have seen a lot of love. Like the epic, sweeping romances. That sounds like one of those.”  _

_ Even his memories didn’t drown out the wistfulness in her voice.  _

_ “Have you ever been in love, Princess?” _

_ She shook her head, taking another pull from his old flask. Then she nodded. He just cocked an eyebrow at her as she nodded and shook her head at whatever internal argument she was having.  _

_ “I’m a princess y’know? Wait, you just called me that, ‘course you know. But there are some real assholes out there. Ones that are pretty and charming but just wanna knock you up so you have to marry them or steal stuff or think that your parents will sign off on any endeavor just ‘cause they’re kissing a stupid princess.” _

_ He had a flare of frustration he was incapable of beating a few unworthy bastards senseless. He hadn’t known her long but he already knew Emma would be an extraordinary partner to whomever she gave her heart to.   _

_ “Just… my parents are the ‘Truest Love in all the realms.’ They overcame the machinations of her evil stepmother and his horrible adopted father. They lost and found each other over and over again, through death and magic and curses. They took back their kingdoms and brought peace and prosperity to their people… when I get married, everyone is going to know I settled. Like, how can you compete with that?” _

_ “You could always sail off and be a pirate queen, luv. I happen to think you’d make an excellent pirate.” _

_ Emma stared at him a long pause before bursting into giggles.  _

_ “That’s what I should do. Just run off, leave moonstruck boys behind me in every port, drink rum every day, and swindle honest folk.” _

_ “Oy!” _

_ Her giggles increased as Killian mock-pouted at her. He would take a few jibes if it meant her despondency lifted.  _

 

~~~

 

“Then why?”

Killian was floored. He never expected Emma to be upset they didn’t make love, or rather, she seemed pissed that he hadn’t taken his enjoyment whilst he gave her hers. And now she was forcing him into the same predicament he’d been trying to avoid by not having sex in the first place. How could he burden her with his unasked for affection, just for him to disappear into the sea after they leave this accursed island? A lie it was then.

“I’m a ghost, Emma. Alas I died clothed and am unable to change that—”

“Bullshit.” Emma stalked forward and shoved his jacket off his shoulders, trapping his arms by his sides. “Maybe when you were just a spirit that was true, but that hasn’t been the case since we stepped foot on the beach.” 

She was right in his space, chest heaving with anger sparking an inferno in him. He wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes back off and prove her right. His wanton lust must’ve been clear on his face because her eyes softened and grip on his jacket lightened. He held himself steady against her sway, using every ounce of self-control he’d ever had to not lift her into his arms. Emma licked her lips once, twice, and brought a hand to his chest, sliding under his shirt and through his chest hair. 

“Why are you lying to me?”

Her fingers slipped back out of his shirt and down his waist, brushing under his waistband. Killian’s breath hitched. If her wandering got any lower, his hardening length was going to insist on giving the lady what she sought and to hell with the consequences. 

“Emma, please,” his hand came up to clasp her wrist in place, “not like this.” 

The teasing in her eyes was replaced with forlorn desperation and he felt his heart tear. 

“We won’t have another chance.”

“I know.” He brought her hand up to his lips, caressing her knuckles with them. 

“Then  _ why?” _

The tears in her eyes were killing him as surely as the Dark One’s dagger had. She deserved to know the truth. 

“Because, I l—”

“Alright, sun should be risen enough for us to get a start. Time to get— oh.”

Mulan stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened comically as she took in the two of them standing practically in the same space, Emma’s hand still at Killian’s lips, the other tight on his sleeve.

“I, I, I, uh, will just get Ruby. So we can all clean up. So we should leave, uh, now, soon, as quickly as possible.”

 

~~~

 

Emma wasn’t thrilled that Killian had bowed and offered to go keep an eye out as they gathered their supplies, using his stupid incorporealness as the reason. She would’ve liked a buffer from Mulan’s over-focusing on minding her own business and Ruby trying to catch her eye to get her to talk. She wouldn’t even know where to start if she did. 

_ Hey, turns out our friendly ghost becomes a mortal man when we touch so we made out and then he used his tongue to fuck me senseless but when I woke up I got annoyed I didn’t actually get to have his cock in me since I’ll probably never get another chance and he’s a fucking phenomenal lover. Oh right, did I mention he’d used my own hands to give me multiple orgasms back on True Love’s Kiss when he remained a ghost when we touched?  _

She shook her head to herself, not a single part of that did she want to share. She couldn’t help the slight annoyance she felt towards Mulan either. It really wasn’t her fault she’d walked in at a terrible moment, there’s no way she could’ve known, well, anything really. Emma sighed, itching to wave a hand and have everything packed up instantly. Killian had been very clear about both Pan and the Dark One’s abilities to sense magic, which meant no shortcuts. 

It didn’t take long anyway, the three of them working together. In short order, they rejoined Killian outside and he set off in a measured pace for Dead Man’s Peak. Emma watched his back for a bit, longing to turn back the clock to their moment in the cave. Soon he’d be gone, and unless she could get him aside again, she would never know what he was going to say.

 

~~~

 

For a mountain with such an ominous name, it had a truly spectacular view. All of Neverland stretched before them, darkness clinging to the trees below, sea sparkling on the horizon. Emma squinted, turning in place to try and locate  _ True Love’s Kiss _ . Killian and Mulan were examining the overgrowth of Dreamshade surrounding the entrance to the pool beyond, he pointing out various aspects of the plant to her. Ruby joined Emma at the cliffside and handed her a spyglass. 

“The ship should be to the southwest, I believe.”

“Ah, thanks,” Emma replied, turning. 

When she looked through, all she could see was billowing storm clouds, worse looking than the ones they sailed through to get there. 

“That… doesn’t look good.”

She handed the spyglass back to Ruby, who pointed it in the same direction. Her face went pale.

“It wasn’t that big before, was it?”

Emma pursed her lips, going through a storm always distorted the perception of it, but there was no way. It looked monstrous now. 

“I was thinking I’ll go in to retrieve the water as my armor will protect me-- what’s wrong?”

Ruby handed Mulan the instrument so she could see the same thing they had, and Killian went to Emma’s side. 

“What is it?”

“The storm, the one we need to get through to get home, it’s grown. A lot.”

Emma glanced over, his lashes framing his serious eyes. 

“Pan has control over the island, it bends to his desires. Or, rather, that of his Shadow. It’s why we had struck a deal when I was using the island’s unaging properties whilst in pursuit of a way to kill the Dark One. If the storm is growing, then he, or whoever controls the Shadow now, must be aware of our presence.”

“Indeed, dearies,” a derisive voice replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Killian’s entire soul froze at the voice. After all these years… he managed to turn in place, not lunging at the crocodile’s scaly hide on sight.

The Dark One sneered at him, an appraising eye roaming over the women before doing a double take back to Emma. Killian stepped into his gaze as much as he dared, trying to shield Emma from view without drawing more attention her way.

Only for her to speak up, hand on his arm to move beside him. “Who are you?”

“Where are my manners? Rumplestiltskin, at your service… Princess.”

As Mulan drew her sword, Rumplestiltskin rose from his bow to wave a hand, freezing both Ruby and Mulan in place. “Now now, none of that. There’s no need for a fight, not like your weapons would hurt me anyway.”

Emma didn’t flinch, instead walking closer. “How do you know who I am?”

“Oh dearie, you practically glow with your power. I’d had plans you know, to ensure your parents got together and went through trials enough to prove their love, True Love being the only magic that could create a loophole in the curse I was perfecting. Until this one stopped me.” 

His tone turned from wheedling to venomous, nearly hissing at Killian as he paced closer. “How are you here anyway, pirate? Last I checked your body was enjoying its stay at the bottom of the pool.”

Killian snarled, unable to help himself. He knew the crocodile was goading him, trying to get him to make a move so he’d have an excuse to strike, but more was at stake than his own person now. 

“Did you kill the Lost Boys?”

Rumple turned back to Emma to answer her question, leaving his back exposed to Killian. Killian had to wrestle his arm back to his side. The crocodile was purposely tempting him, taunting him, and dammit it, he was not going to fall for it.

“Of course, dearie. My father wasn’t pleased when he discovered I was trapped on his beloved playground, until he realized that if he managed to steal my power, he’d have enough magic to maintain his realm in perpetuity.”

“Your father?” 

Emma shot Killian a puzzled glance that he returned, he had no idea what the Dark one was on about, unless…

“Pan. Peter Pan, is your father?”

Rumple made a mocking face at Killian’s realization, “ _ Was  _ my father. Now the Shadow is mine. But his playground is a prison for me, until now anyway.”

The slow grin was more chilling than the ridiculous antics.

Emma was watching him warily, attention torn between the imp and her aunts still frozen a little ways away. Killian didn’t even have time to cry out before Rumplestiltskin spun, and plunged his arm into Emma’s chest. 

“No!”

She gasped, staring down at the hand around her heart.

Killian ran to attack the monster only for him to encounter an invisible barrier. 

“Uh-uh. You can stay right there, Captain. I’ve already killed you, you’ve had your turn. The princess’s heart however, full of light magic, this will give me the power I need to leave this wretched place once and for all, and then you can roam tormented forever that you lost, again, to me.”

He cackled as Killian beat futilely against the boundary.      

“No, no! Emma!”

“Oh, how  _ lovely _ , you care for this one too? Oh that just makes this so sweet. For me, anyway.”

Emma cried out as Rumple tried to tug her heart out… and failed. She only jerked slightly when he tried again, all of their gazes going down to where his hand disappeared into her chest.

“How can this be?”

Emma’s head snapped up, even Killian pausing under the intensity of her glower. 

“Love is more powerful than hate, Dark One, and my heart will only go where I allow it to.”

He shrieked as a bright light pulsed from her, knocking both men back. Killian ran to her side, arm becoming firm again under her grasp, and she gave him a stunned look as her fingers sought out his to intertwine with.

“I think you’ll decide that it belongs with me, dearie.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

Their attention jerked back to the still shaking Dark One as he moved between Mulan and Ruby.

“Either you give me that lovely heart of yours, or I’ll enjoy torturing these two in every way I experimented with the Lost Boys. Come to the Dark Hollow when you’ve made up your mind, your pirate knows where that is. And if you take too long, well, I saw a whole ship full of people to play with...”

A loud crack and red smoke, and they were gone. Emma fell to her knees, anguish wracking through her body.

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” she murmured as Killian gathered her in his embrace. “We have to go save them, Killian. I can’t let him do those things to them. They’re my  _ family. _ ”

“Luv, my love, my love, I know I know. We will, I promise.” He rocked her back and forth, trying to stop her shudders with a soothing, grounding motion. “But we can’t go in there without a plan. We can’t let him kill you just to spare them, he’ll probably kill them once he has the power in your heart anyway.”

Her eyes were wild as she clutched at his forearm. “You said he makes deals though, right? So if I make him promise to not hurt them, won’t he honour it?”

“Emma, darling, he’s a man that made a deal with Darkness centuries ago. No matter what he promises or what deals he makes, it will always help him find a loophole.”

“Killian, I can’t lose them,” her voice cracked, and she took a shaky breath. “I’m supposed to protect them.”

“You will. I’ve yet to see you fail, luv. You’re not about to start now.”

Her laugh was short, but he took it as a victory. 

“The Dark Hollow is a day’s trek, so we can plan on the way.”

She let him help her up, her hands constantly touching his chest and arms. He stayed as close as he could, trying to give her access to all the comfort she needed. 

“What is Dark Hollow anyway?”

“The resting place of Neverland’s Shadow. It’s the one place on the island light never reaches, the Shadow’s power is strongest there.”

Emma squeezed his hand when he paused, encouraging him to continue.

“It’s where the Shadow would drag people’s souls off to after removing them from their bodies.”

He didn’t dare look at her, able to feel the way she went stiff at his words. “Come on, let’s rescue your family.”

 

~~~

 

Emma wanted to throw up. Why couldn’t she go back to the cave? Or, better, back to the ship, and have them turn far far away from Neverland. How could she have been so selfish? Going after a pipe dream just to save Pinocchio’s life, just because she felt guilty. And now everyone who believed in her, they were all at risk. Killian seemed sure of formulating some sort of plan to get her and everyone else out of there, but Emma couldn’t see another way. She’d grown up with Blue going on and on about the Dark One and his powers and how terrible and dangerous he was. How the hell could she be a match for him?

The memory of her heart forcing his Darkness away flashed in her head. The way he’d shriveled away from her, almost as if she’d burned him… maybe there was something. Killian glanced over his shoulder at her, and she felt her heart pound in a very different way. His voice when Rumplestiltskin held her heart was etched in her. He’d sounded so heartbroken, so desperate, for  _ her _ . Her thoughts drifted back to their interrupted conversation, and she stumbled on a rock, sliding straight into Killian’s waiting arms. 

“Alright there, luv?”

“Yeah.” She stared up at his face, his blue eyes checking her over when it hit her. “Wait, we never retrieved your body.”

He chuckled, “I think we have other priorities, darling. Speaking of,” he glanced skyward before she could protest, “we should seek shelter soon. You’ll need to have a clear head for when we reach Dark Hollow.”

 

~~~

 

“Do you have any of that jerky left?”

Emma nodded absent-mindedly, toying with the doll she’d taken from the Lost Boys’ camp. “Yeah, help yourself.”

“Uh, still a ghost, darling. I meant for yourself.”

She looked up, what she said reaching her own ears a bit late. “Oh. Right.”

Killian knelt in front of her, taking one of her hands to massage it. 

“I know you’re worried, and I won’t lie and say you have no reason to be, but all we can do is make a plan. We can’t do that if you’re running on fumes.”

Emma sighed at him, not even returning his arched eyebrow. She lay the doll on her knee to rummage in her satchel for the jerky. 

“You’ve been fidgeting with that since we made camp, any particular reason?”

She chewed for a moment, mulling over his question. She wasn’t entirely sure. Ruby had said it belonged to the person that killed the Lost Boys. It just felt so… sad. And angry. If she really thought about it, it felt like a person’s entire soul was encompassed in it. Her magic sparked to life and a glow surrounded it. Wait, maybe…

“You said Dark Hollow doesn’t get any light, right? And that’s why the Shadow is so powerful there?”

“Aye.”

“If I can create a light source… do you think we could either trap or drive off it somehow?”

Killian’s awed expression made her insides melt. 

“Maybe with the Shadow incapacitated, we’ll be able to slip away?”

Emma thought she saw a thought pass across his face, but when he looked up, only an impressed grin was showing. 

“That’s brilliant, luv. We already know the Dark One is affected by your magic, so if you imbue something of his with it, you may kill two birds with one stone.”

“Alright then. Let’s see if I can do this.”

Killian settled in front of her, knees outside her own. His thumb rubbing circles on her thigh made her magic swell without any effort, and she directed it into the doll between them. Emma didn’t know how long they sat there, his touch rejuvenating her light as quickly as it flowed out of her. It wasn’t until it was shining like a beacon, all the negativity inside it washed away, that Killian placed his hook beneath her chin to lift her head. 

“I certainly hope that will suffice, luv, ‘else you’ll have the entire island aglow at this rate.”

She smiled at him, losing herself in his eyes. “Mmm.”

“Emma?”

“Mmm.”

“Rest a while, luv.”

He guided her down on her side, and she reached out to circle his waist. 

“Stay.” 

She felt his lips brush her cheek and hummed again, turning her face to seek them out with her own lips. He obliged her search, sinking into her embrace. She paused their unhurried kiss to yawn against his jaw, and he threaded his fingers into her hair, cradling her head in the crook of his neck. Her frustration with him, with their situation, with the feelings that had been growing since he first startled her aboard  _ True Love’s Kiss _ melted away. His belief in her even held the worries over her aunts and her crew’s safety at bay. As Emma drifted off, she wondered at the nature of a universe that would send a person so perfectly matched for her into her path, only for his very nature to ensure no way for her to be with him.

 

~~~

 

Emma woke up filled with doubt.

“What if my magic isn’t enough to stop him?”

Killian jumped, startled by her sudden wide-awakeness. 

“I mean, we can’t go in there just hoping it’ll work, we need something more. There has to be something else that would work against him.”

He placed a soothing hand on her back as her mind ran in circles. If only she’d paid a little more attention to Blue’s constant lecturing on the dangers of dark magic.

“You know,” Killian mused, “I may actually have something…”

“What?” 

“Squid ink.”

Emma frowned, “squid ink?”

“Aye. Renders even the most powerful magic user immobile for a time.”

“And you didn’t think to mention it before?”

Killian returned her aghast expression with a pointed stare. “It works against anyone, luv, not just the Dark One. We’ll have to figure out a way for you to handle it without risking exposure. It would do us no good if we go to set our trap only for you to be the one ensnared.”

“Oh. Right.” She stood up, slinging the satchel over her head. “Well, we can figure that out after we get it. Is it close?”

“Aye, it’s on the way actually.”

“Great, let’s go.”

In her rush, she felt something drop from her bag, and the glow lit up behind her. Killian chuckled, and instinctively bent down to pick it up. She watched his hand grasp it easily, the terrain disappearing as he became fully solid again, and they both paused when he extended it to her. 

“You can hold it. It’s, it’s making you solid.”

“It… would appear so.”

Emma grabbed his wrist. “That’s it, we can put the squid ink on the doll! I won’t have any chance of exposure, and your appearing to be alive again is sure to throw him off.”

She felt buoyed by his wide smile, hope growing in her chest.

“Brilliant, luv. You know, I feel we make quite the team.”

She rolled her eyes as Killian wagged his eyebrows at her, and nudged his shoulder to get them moving after he finished wrapping a handkerchief around the doll to hide the glow. His hand reached down to clasp hers, and she shifted her fingers between his as he led them deeper into the jungle.

The fear was still present, but her confidence was starting to overcome it. They could do this.

 

~~~

 

After centuries of pain and loneliness and anger, his bloody heart had gone and run headfirst into love. Killian had been wondering why he came back as a specter. He assumed it was because he failed in his life’s mission, but then his awakening when Emma opened his lieutenant’s log was a bit odd. Well, had been odd. Now it seemed quite clear. He had to protect Emma. He was the one person who could distract the Dark One from the possibility of amassing more power. No one else would be able to hit a nerve the way he could, and it was obvious to Killian what he needed to do. Emma may intend for the doll to be the linchpin, but he knew the crocodile better than that. A chance for him to inflict more pain on Killian would be too great a temptation to pass up. 

Killian took every moment to memorize the feel of her smooth fingers in his hand, the warmth that shone out from her, even the way she raised her eyebrows at him while they were extracting the squid ink from his hiding spot. He imprinted her eyes in his heart, the underlying worry included. He had no illusions about the outcome of the upcoming battle. Emma would rescue her family, and he would ensure the others escaped this demonic realm intact, and leave him behind.


	9. Chapter 9

The faith that had been propelling her forward so readily quieted as the jungle around them grew darker and darker. It was almost as though the shadows were swallowing up the light. Killian seemed unfazed, pushing them ever further. 

Emma gave him a once-over as the last bit of sunlight filtering down was hidden and was relieved that she couldn’t see any trace of the doll’s glow on his person. 

After a quick test of a single ink drop on his skin proved it had no effect, they wasted no time in covering the doll and he tucked it inside his coat. Emma wasn’t about to argue about the incongruity of a ghost being able to hide physical objects inside a nonexistent jacket. As long as their plan worked, she didn’t really care about the why. 

A woman’s voice up ahead made them pause. 

“-why you need me?”

“Tinkerbell, you sell yourself short!” 

Emma cringed at Rumplestiltskin’s caustic tone. 

“Even though you are completely useless, with that insufferable Blue Fairy taking away your wings and whatnot, you are still a fairy, full of goodness and light and all that other drivel. When the princess comes, you’ll be able to take her heart and put it in me.”

“She’ll— never— come.” Ruby rasped out. 

Killian placed a hand out just as Emma made to run forward. She bristled until he put a finger to his lips, and nodded to a side path that circled around behind the clearing. She nodded once in agreement, and he brought her hand to his lips briefly before slipping away. 

Mulan’s sharp cry scared her, and it was followed by a sob from Ruby.

“That’s enough out of you dearie. Your precious princess will come, or I’ll have quite a bit of fun with your mate here. Make sure we get that bloodlust really roaring in you. We can make a game of testing your control hm? Fresh blood, a full moon, who do you think will win? The wolf or the woman?”

Emma’s fear receded as she made her way to the entrance. This monster would regret going after the people she loved. Now she just had to wait for Killian to be in position before showing herself. 

“And what if I don’t help you? Sounds like you’re scared of this princess, she must be powerful.” 

_ Oh, I like her. _

Emma inched closer, spying a petite blonde standing defiantly across from Rumplestiltskin. Mulan and Ruby were tied to nearby trees, both unhurt at first glance but the way Mulan hung limply indicated otherwise. 

Tinkerbell went flying across the clearing and was slammed into a tree trunk. Emma gasped, belatedly slapping her hand on her mouth. 

“No matter, she’s here anyway.” He waved a hand in her direction, “Come on out, Princess. Join the fun!”

She took a deep breath and pulled herself as tall as she could. If he asked for the princess, she would give him the princess. 

 

~~~ 

 

Even with the rage boiling inside him at the mere presence of the Dark One, never mind his treatment of the women, Killian’s heart soared watching Emma march in front of him. She shone, all of her regal stature and fierce love for the women she’d come to rescue pouring from her entire being.  

He wanted to laugh at the way Rumple’s hand tensed behind his back. The coward was still present in the monster after all. Killian finished his descent behind Ruby’s tree and swiftly cut her bonds. She nodded once, motioning to Mulan, and he pointed to himself and at Tink, still crumpled next to a tree. He didn’t waste any time, grateful for once at how much practice he’d gotten sneaking through Neverland’s jungle. Ruby moved much slower, trying to not draw the Dark One’s attention. 

“Well I’m here, Dark One.”

Killian fought down the urge to change course and leap between the giggling, clapping maniac and the woman he loved. Revenge didn’t matter anymore, Emma’s safety did. Which meant he had to take advantage of the serendipitous addition of Tink. 

Whose eyes widened as he helped her to her feet. 

“Hook— What, how?”

“No time,” he hissed. “Get them out of here. My—  _ their _ ship is docked off southern coast. Whatever happens, do not let her come back for me.”

“Her?” Tink’s eyes immediately shot over to Emma, rolling her eyes as Rumple monologued gleefully. 

Killian checked on the others, noting with satisfaction that Ruby had freed Mulan. 

“He’s too powerful, no matter what kind of power this Emma has, there’s no way it can match the Dark One and the Shadow combined.”

He gave Tink a rueful grin, “I wouldn’t be so certain of that. But I don’t want to give the bastard any chance to find out. Besides, the crocodile owes Captain Hook one last duel.” 

 

~~~

 

Emma tried to keep her focus on the Dark One, not wanting to betray the rescue efforts behind his back. 

“You ready to give me your heart, dearie?”

“You make deals don’t you? What will you give me for it?”

She crossed her arms as he tapped his fingers against his chin. 

“You’re a feisty one, you know that? I like that.” He leaned forward, darkness flashing in his eyes, “it’s fun to snuff out.”

She just raised an eyebrow, exuding as much boredom as she could. 

“Let’s see let’s see what to give what to give… I know!” He snapped his fingers and the entire clearing was surrounded with black swirling smoke, throwing Mulan, Ruby, and Tink away from their escape to Emma’s side. 

“How about I just kill you all?”

Emma rushed over to them, and glared at the ranting man. 

“What? Did you think I wouldn’t notice your little rescue operation? The Shadow sees every living thing in this realm. You will give me your heart, Princess, or all of you will die. Heart, they live, no heart, they die. It’s that simple.”

“Well that’s a bloody stupid offer.”

Emma’s heartbeat jumped at Killian’s voice, the man in question walking through the smoke. 

“How are you still alive?” Rumplestiltskin shrieked.

“Me? Oh, I’m not mate. You said it yourself, my body is at the bottom of a bloody pool still covered in pixie dust and long dead from a gut wound.” 

Tink gasped, and Emma shot the woman a questioning look. She shook her head and pulled on Emma’s hand, trying to maneuver them to the edge of the barrier. 

“What do you say, coward? One more duel for your old enemy?” 

The Dark One snarled, and the shadows surrounding them rippled in response, cracks appearing in their wake. 

“Alright,” Emma whispered to the others, “as soon as there’s a way through, take it.”

“What about Hook?” 

“Don’t worry, we have a plan. He’ll follow after.” 

Mulan seemed mollified by her answer, and Emma turned back to watch the two men circle each other. 

 

~~~

 

Killian stared at his nemesis. He seemed more wild than before, more unhinged. Whatever he’d faced in defeating his father drove him even more mad. His father... Killian still couldn’t wrap his head around Peter Pan being a father at all, never mind Rumplestiltskin’s. Although it certainly did shed light on a few things. Both men had a gift for selfish manipulation and a distinct lack of empathy, for one. 

He paced opposite from the women, trying to keep the Dark One’s attention, and mentally urged them to get the bloody hell out of there already. 

“But if you’re dead then what fun is that for me? I can’t skewer you and stab you and slice you apart if you don’t have a body.”

Rumple began his dismissive gesturing and Killian stepped into his space before the man could turn around. 

“Why don’t you give it a try, crocodile?”

He rolled his eyes and magicked a knife out of thin air. “Alright, fine, fine.”

He stabbed, malevolent sneer on his face, and thrust right into Killian’s side. 

It… hurt. A lot. 

His sneer widened as Killian grimaced and hunched forward. 

“Ooooh, maybe this will be fun after all! I never thought I’d have the chance to kill you all over again.”

Killian looked over the imp’s shoulder as he taunted in his ear. Emma’s hair disappeared through the shadows, and he sagged with relief as the women made it beyond the barrier. He trusted Tink to navigate Neverland well enough, and her, Ruby, and Mulan would ensure Emma left the island. 

Now Captain Hook could have a bit of fun too.

 

~~~

 

“What’s the plan?”

Emma glanced behind them, again, a little concerned the shadows hadn’t dissipated yet. Then again, maybe with Mulan’s injury Killian had modified the plan to give them more time. Logic wasn’t really winning out over worry though. 

“Emma?”

“Right, yeah.” She faced the others. “We need to get Mulan back to the rowboat, and retrieve Killian’s body and the water.”

“Yes, isn’t Hook dead?” The stranger asked. 

“Uh, yeah. Well, whatever a ghost is, but he might be more alive physically here? I don’t know. But I promised to get his body off Neverland, give him a burial at sea.” 

The blonde woman raised her eyebrows in response. “Hook made you promise to take his body with you?” 

She sounded incredulous and Emma bristled a little at the familiarity in her tone. 

“No, actually. I made the promise, and I’m keeping it.”

“No, Emma,” Ruby replied, helping Mulan to rest on a log. “ _ I’m _ keeping it. You’re getting Mulan back to the boat.”

Emma went to protest, but Ruby turned to the other woman, ignoring Emma’s glare. 

“Tinkerbell, right?”

“Call me Tink.”

“Ok, do you know the island well?”

“Been here several decades, so yeah, I’d say so.”

“Great, you’ll come with me to Dead Man’s Peak, and Emma and Mulan will have the boat ready to leave the instant we get there.”

“Wait a second,” Mulan interjected. “I have some questions first, like why are you here?”

Tink began wringing her hands, “No offense, but I really don’t think this is the time for a get-to-know-you.”

Mulan struggled to her feet, accepting Ruby’s shoulder for assistance. She fixed a stare at Tink that had the woman shrinking back.

“If you think I’m trusting my wife to a complete stranger that knows the Dark One… you are sorely mistaken. I can walk and listen. So start talking.” 

 

~~~

 

Ruby transferred Mulan to Emma’s side as they reached the Peak, kissing her hand before she and Tink started their climb. Emma knew it was their customary “this is not a goodbye” farewell, and her thoughts inexplicably flicked back to Killian’s eyes looking up at her through his lashes, lips warm against her skin. 

_ His eyes had looked awfully sad… _

“Copper for your thoughts?”

Emma shoved the memories down, concentrating on navigating Mulan on the easiest path. “I know why Ruby insisting on going back up to the pool instead of me.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes. And it’s not just because she can carry a grown man’s body easiest. She wants to make sure that we get back to the ship if things go wrong.”

Mulan chuckled, wincing as she stepped too heavily with her injured side. 

“You know that we’re not leaving until everyone’s there, right?”

“I would expect no less of you, Emma. And Ruby doesn’t know either of us well if she thinks otherwise.” 

Emma felt a weight lift from her. She still had a nagging in the back of her mind, but having declared that she was going to wait for every single one of them to make it to safety assuaged her worries. 

 

~~~

 

Killian was panting, and it was disconcerting after so long without breathing. The Dark One was much easier to keep distracted than he remembered, and he couldn’t help wondering if Pan’s immaturity infected him when he took control over the Shadow. That or the demon knew his prey had escaped and assumed he’d have ample time to track them down. 

It was surreal, fighting only with a desire to draw it out as long as possible. Not that he wanted to lose; any blows the Dark One landed actually hurt. He didn’t bleed, but he still felt each cut and stab as if they were cutting through flesh. The shadows around Rumple grew every time an attack landed, his glee at injuring Killian palpable. Still, the pain was tolerable, knowing every attack gave the others more time to flee.

They fought for what felt like hours, Killian pulling out every trick he could come up with. Eventually though, he knew he’d run out of time. Not having a physical form was a nice advantage, but as his shortness of breath indicated, his spirit had limits too. Of course, the angry red welts the Dark One’s blade left on him weren't helping. He just had to hold out for as long as possible. Killian knew that Rumple wouldn’t pass on a chance to gloat if he decided to chase after Emma and the others, he could wait until then to make his move. 

For now, he parried a thrust only for a different one to stab him in the back, for now he would endure. Killian growled, shoving the Dark One away to spin and slice through the Shadow, carrying the motion to knick Rumple’s cheek. Blood welled up, coagulating instantly above the cut, and Killian grinned ferally at Rumple’s murderous howl. Oh, he could definitely keep this up a bit longer.

 

~~~

 

Emma barely had time to pace when they heard twigs and brush snapping. A wolf padded out from the trees, a limp body flung over its back, and Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She made to go help, but Tink waved her off. 

“No no, I’ll help her, you get Mulan in the boat. We need to not waste a single second.”

She shook her head, and obliged anyway. Learning Tink was a fairy, had been a fairy, explained a lot. They all had some weird predilection for being bossy. By the time the boat was at the edge of the waterline, Ruby was human again, and she and Tink had gotten the leather clad form positioned for an easy lift into the back. 

“Emma, come on.”

“We have to wait for Hook.” She didn’t bother taking her eyes off the jungle, searching for any sign of Killian. She was so intent, she didn’t notice a wordless conversation with the women behind her. 

“He’s right here, Emma.”

She whirled in place, only to deflate when she realized they were talking about the lifeless body. 

“You know what I mean. I’m not leaving until he’s back.”

Tink climbed over the side to take her arm. “His body is an anchor, his soul will be drawn to it as we get further from Neverland.”

Emma furrowed eyebrows at Tink, glancing back at Ruby and Mulan waiting for them. 

“That’s what he told me, when we were escaping Dark Hollow, that as long as we got his physical form away from these waters, his soul would follow.” 

Emma opened her mouth to argue, and shut it when she heard a pained moan from the rowboat. Mulan was hunched over, Ruby’s arms around her. 

“Emma, we have to go, please.” 

The wavering in her godmother’s voice finally got her to acquiesce. She couldn’t stop herself from scanning the shore continuously though. 

“You’re sure this’ll work? That he’ll follow?”

She felt Tink nod beside her. Despite the assurance, Emma’s gut twisted more and more the further away from the island they got. He should’ve been in sight by now. What the hell was taking so long?

 

~~~ 

 

His foot slipped on a rock, and Killian managed to turn the blunder into a roll, only just ducking under where Rumple’s blade was waiting for his neck. He he had no interest in testing his soul’s cohesiveness against a decapitation.  

_ Bloody fuck. _

He stumbled again, this time out of reach from the Dark One and his Shadow. He was flagging. 

“Tsk tsk. If you’re not going to keep being a challenge,  _ mate _ , I’m going to have to finish this charade so I can watch my quarry at the climax.”

Killian tugged his coat firmly back on his shoulders, surreptitiously patting to check for the bump of the doll. 

“The climax? What climax?”

“You see, I knew this was a ploy, your whole,” he waved his fingers at Killian, “thing. I wasn’t expecting you to be physical enough to inflict pain on though, so this has been delightful for me, thank you. But now as you’re faltering and failing, it’s just no fun anymore. Besides, the thought of you watching your precious ship being torn to shreds,” Rumple clapped gleefully. “Oh I’m so excited!”

Killian charged at the maniac, only to nearly throw himself off a cliff as Rumplestiltskin poofed them to the top of the mountain. 

“Bloody hell!”

“Oops, did I do that?” 

Killian gritted his teeth against the cackle piercing into his head. Edging away from the drop-off, he felt for the doll, and was relieved to find it still secure. 

“Hmm… I really needed to make sure you have the best possible view. It’d be rude, to invite you to your ship’s destruction only for you to not be able to see, wouldn’t it?”

“She’s  _ enchanted _ , mate. She can weather anything thrown at her.” 

Killian pushed his worry over Emma and the others to the back of his head. The longer he could impress his nonchalance upon the Dark One, the better their chances for survival would be. He really didn’t like the slow grin coming from his nemesis though…

“She’s stronger than you can fathom, certainly stronger than you.”

Killian wasn’t entirely talking about the  _ Jolly Roger _ anymore, but Rumplestiltskin didn’t need to know that. 

The crocodile waggled a finger in his face. “That optimism is going to get you killed, dearie. Oh that’s right, it already did.” He stalked away to bow and present a clear view to the seas of the realm. “The Shadow is going to take over the storm. With all of Neverland’s magic behind it, there’s not a single thing that could withstand it.”

“But, the crew—”

Rumple waved his interjection away, dancing around the edge. “I imagine I’ll just have to pick them off one by one afterward. It’ll be quite the mess. But I’ll grab that princess beforehand, mustn’t let her heart be damaged after all.”

He turned back to Killian, a finger tapping against his bottom lip. 

“You. Don’t tell me you actually care about these people?”

Killian scoffed and straightened, keeping his jacket tucked against his side as he lifted his hand to anchor on his belt buckle. 

“You  _ love _ this princess, don’t you? Oh that’s rich! Centuries spent to avenge your ‘Twu Wuv’ only for you to give your heart to another.” Rumple’s mocking laughter washed away the guilt that had been twisting Killian up with falling for Emma in the first place. He loved Milah, yes. And loving her led him to become a man that could manage to be of use to Emma. Fair trade, when all’s said and done.

“Isn’t this marvelously miserable for you! You know, when I let the ship in, I never thought it’d be full of such goodies.”

He watched the imp stalk back and forth, waiting for a moment to shove him over. Killian doubted the fall would kill the bastard, but it would make him feel better. Rumple got particularly close to drop, and Killian tensed. 

“New game.”

Rumple snapped his fingers and Killian found himself tied to the one tree on the cliff side. 

“This game is ‘see how long before the Captain despairs.’ It’s my favourite game, did you know?”

 

~~~

 

Emma’s arms were  _ sore. _ She didn’t remember the rowing from ship to shore being this hard. And there was still no sign of Killian anywhere. 

Another wave splashed up the side of the boat.

“Fucking hell!”

Tink gaped at her, nearly dropping her oar. Emma rolled her eyes, she did not have time for judgey fairies. 

“Why is this taking so long? Shouldn’t we be there?” She called back to the others. 

“Emma, did you not notice the storm?”

“The what?”

Emma turned, frustration alleviated by the sight of  _ True Love’s Kiss’s  _ sails gusting overhead, but she froze as she looked beyond to the storm barring their exit. It was three times as large as they’d seen from Dead Man’s Peak, and still growing. Blacker than Neverland’s shadows, lightning arced out from it in every direction, waves swirling around it. 

_ Holy shit. _

She spared a fleeting look back at the island. Delaying any longer would put the entire crew in jeopardy, she’d just have to trust that Killian would follow. 

 

~~~

 

As much as he didn’t want to give the crocodile the satisfaction, Killian couldn’t help straining against his bonds, watching the tiny boat in the distance struggle to reach the ship. 

The Dark One watched his thrashing, a sardonic smile on his face. Killian closed his eyes. It was time. 

He glanced down at his jacket, and tried to twist it around to shut the inside pocket back against his chest. 

“You keep doing that, what are you hiding, dearie?”

Rumple appeared right in front of him, and Killian ceased his movements instantly. 

“What are you talking about? You have me tied to a bloody tree, what could I be hiding?”

“Your tricks are so pedestrian, pirate. Like I wouldn’t notice how you kept protecting that little item you’ve tucked away. You’re not nearly as clever as you think. Don’t tell me, is it a trinket from your pretty little lover?”

His scaly fingers reached in to pluck the handkerchief and its contents from his pocket, and Killian lunged after him. 

“Bloody crocodile, just torture me. Torment my soul, do whatever you wish, but leave the rest of them alone.”

“Let me think about it… Nope!” He leaned in close to Killian’s glower to scratch his cheek with a sharp fingernail before prancing away. “Now let’s see what you were--”

The wrapping fell away and the sudden light blinded Killian. He averted his eyes until he grew used to the glow enough he could squint to see Rumplestiltskin gaping at the doll, face contorted with fear. He watched the ink permeate the crocodile, freezing him in place but not before he turned his murderous glare to Killian. 

“Sorry to be so  _ pedestrian, _ mate. I’m afraid us pirates aren’t capable of ingenuity, not our style.”

The sky darkened around them as the Shadow was drawn to the flare. He could just observe  _ True Love’s Kiss  _ heading towards the now much smaller storm, and closed his eyes to relish the sound of the Shadow’s shriek as it was sucked into the doll. 

The black look he could feel Rumple giving him, the way his very essence felt torn and thin, already longing for oblivion, none of it mattered. Not with knowing Emma would lead her people safely home; a successful mission to Neverland, who would’ve guessed. 

He wasn’t looking forward to when the squid ink wore off, but in the meantime he could replay those precious memories of Emma, laughing on the deck of the  _ Jolly Roger _ , scowling at her logbook, lying on her blankets bare and inviting... 


	10. Chapter 10

The crew let out a cheer as the black skies lightened to a more normal colour, and resumed readying to sail through on to home. Emma’s heart lightened as well. Seeing the beacon shining from Neverland’s peak calling the Shadow to it, meant Killian must’ve succeeded. Now it was up to her to get them all through the storm separating the realms so she could bring him home too. Emma focused on the wheel, summoning the strength she recalled sharing with Killian’s hands in hers to encompass the ship, navigating the winds and waves, through to the calm blue on the other side.

 

Her shoulders were stiff when they finally passed the edges of the storm, and she nodded gratefully at Melody who nudged her away from the helm. Emma stretched, soaking in the beautiful, wonderful, brilliant sunlight. She hadn’t noticed how sluggish the atmosphere was in Neverland, not until they were back in a realm that coexisted with time. Tink was standing by the railing, watching everything with unblinking eyes. Emma chuckled to herself before heading over.

“Happy to be here?”

“You have no idea, Emma. I can’t ever repay you for taking me with. I’d forgotten how air  _ breathes _ away from that place.”

She squeezed Tink’s hand, “You don’t need to repay us, you helped us get out of there, we couldn’t have done it without you.”

Tink’s eyes watered, and she pulled Emma in for a hug without warning. 

“Oh! Ok,” Emma hugged her back. She hadn’t been expecting that, but she couldn’t imagine what the former fairy had gone through, being stuck on that island for who knows how long. The woman probably needed a few hugs. 

“Look, I’ll go see if I can heal Mulan, and check on Kil-- Hook. Make yourself at home, please. And if you want nonstop answers to questions you haven’t even asked, Melody at the helm is your girl.” 

Tink released Emma, not meeting her eyes as Emma smiled at her, and headed off to Mulan’s quarters. It was a little odd that Killian hadn’t manifested near her yet, but she could imagine that being pulled from one location to another would probably be disconcerting. Unless… he couldn’t be back in his body, could he? A thrill went down her spine. Killian, whole, flesh and blood, lying on her bed where she had them place him… 

_ Down, girl. Go heal your aunt, then jump your pirate. Grateful aunts are much more likely to not interrupt… anything. _

 

“Killian?”

Emma poked her head into her cabin, letting her eyes adjust to the shadows. Fixing Mulan’s broken ribs hadn’t taken long, double-checking to make sure there was nothing else wrong took longer. She supposed it was good her magic was so tapped out. The energy drain meant she was more weary and less about to insist on a marathon sex session, assuming Killian would also be out of sorts from his ordeal. 

Only her quarters seemed empty. No ghost, no sarcastic comments, no sultry innuendos, no  _ Killian _ . His body lay on the bed, enshrouded by the waning dusk. 

“Killian?”

As she got closer, she could make out more details that hadn’t been present on his ghostly form. There was a scar on his right cheek, adding to his striking features instead of subtracting. The freckles splashed in odd places. His lashes were dark against his cheeks, and while his complexion was a bit on the pale side, his lips were still pink and full. His face was beautiful. Just, why wasn’t he awake? Or hanging out as a ghost? Tink said he’d follow, that his body would draw his soul with it.

The sun dipped below the horizon and Emma watched it go with growing horror. She could feel the truth in her gut. Could somehow feel, or maybe imagine, his distant pain, his resignation and determination. She’d been lied to. 

She was pissed. Killian had sent them off, on purpose, knowing his soul would be stuck with the fucking Dark One, just to make sure they made their escape. 

“You… self-flagellating, hero-complexed, infuriating, inconsiderate  _ asshole. _ ”

Swearing at his body made her feel worse. Emma brushed the tears that started to fall off her cheeks and turned on her heel. There were very alive and present people, or person, she could yell at right now. So that’s what she was going to do. 

 

~~~

 

“Uh oh.” Melody sat up when Emma reached the doorway, recognizing her tight lips as the warning sign they were. 

Tink turned, confused expression chased away by guilt as she saw Emma. 

“Melody, would you mind if I borrow Tink?”

“Uh,” she glanced to the other woman and saw no pleading. “Sure? I’ll probably head to the crow’s nest after I clean up our dinner, if you want to chat some more, Tink.”

“Thank you, I’ll probably take you up on that.”

Emma waited as Tink got up from the table, waving at Melody. 

“Hey Emma? Be nice to her okay? She’s been through a lot.”

Emma stared at Melody for a moment before heading back towards the captain’s quarters. 

_ She’s not the only one.  _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

“Oh Hook. I hope you found some peace.”

Emma ignored the sadness in Tink’s voice as they entered the cabin, and the ex-fairy headed straight to the form on the bed.

“You lied to me.”

Tink sighed, “I did.”

Emma crossed her arms, whether to keep herself from lunging at Tink or holding herself together, she wasn’t entirely sure.

“Emma, there was no way he was ever going to be able to leave. His body isn’t a tether for his soul, or he would’ve been stuck haunting Neverland this whole time.”

“You little--” she took a deep breath. She already had one corpse in her room, she really didn’t have space for another. “If you had just  _ told  _ us, we could’ve worked together, and figured out a way--”

“No. No, you don’t know. The Dark One was powerful, but the Dark One joined with the Shadow is…” Tink gulped, and Emma’s defensive anger crumbled a little at the haunted look in Tink’s eyes. “I thought Pan was a monster. His ‘games’ were cruel and violent, he encouraged his followers in their basest instincts. He tolerated my presence, seemed to like that I was trapped there, and so he was always nice to me. Rumplestiltskin though… he’s another level of evil. Blue used to warn us about the Dark One all the time, about the fairies he’d killed, and his unquenchable thirst for power. But the way he killed the Lost Boys, the sport he made of it...”

Tink sank down on the edge of the bed, and Emma tried to not look at leather clad leg behind the other woman. She could feel the walls around her emotions fraying.

“I don’t know why he wanted your heart specifically, but it would’ve been catastrophic.”

Emma huffed, and Tink finally looked her in the eye. 

“I saw that beacon, Emma, the one that drew away the Shadow. Only a stronger light magic than the Darkness would’ve been able to do that. There’s no way we would’ve made it through the storm without it. You must be very powerful.”

“Then why the fuck did you lie and have us leave Killian behind? It seemed like you two were friends or whatever, so why?”

“He made me promise.”

“What?”

What Tink was saying made no sense. Why would Killian make her promise to leave him behind? It was stupid. 

“You know, several decades ago, after Blue stripped me of my wings, I ran across this ruthless, selfish pirate on Neverland. He was a funny paradox. Full of overt sexual innuendos, sarcasm, and unchecked rage, but he could be incredibly thoughtful and sweet. He cared deeply for his crew, he refused to take from those that hadn’t already been taking from others; he was an anomaly. He told me once the only things he cared about more than his own life were love and revenge.”

“Melodramatic to the core, huh?”

Emma couldn’t help the jibe, everything Tink was saying was hitting a little too close to home. Tink’s knowing smile helped Emma build more annoyance around her breaking heart, so that was nice. Although she still wanted to wipe it off her face. 

“He believed you could face the Dark One and win, but didn’t want to risk you.”

“Yeah, no, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard yet. If he really thought I could beat the Dark One, why wouldn’t he let me do it?” Emma interrupted.

“The only true way to defeat the Dark One requires someone else to take on the Darkness. If you think he was going to allow the woman he loves to do that, maybe you don’t know him as well as you thought.” Tink’s tears were flowing freely when she stood up to place her hands on Emma’s elbows. “He chose love over revenge, Emma.”

She watched her a moment before squeezing her arms and heading for the door. Emma let her leave, her thoughts and emotions a jumbled mess as she stared blankly at the man lying on her bed. 

 

~~~

 

Moonlight flooded the cabin, and Emma winced as she woke up. Her neck protested the movement, her knees twinging as she extended her legs. She hadn’t meant to sleep sitting up, on the floor. She’d just kind of… slid down at some point and didn’t move. Stretching, she shimmied up the wall to stand and shake her limbs loose. Her entire body was complaining about being forced to move. 

The moon shone directly through her window, highlighting the form on her bed. She yawned as she inched closer. He still didn’t look dead, probably a side effect of Neverland’s waters. That trip had to have been worth it, for what it ended up costing them. Logically, Emma knew that they should really perform his burial sooner than later. Maybe some of what Tink said was accurate, maybe it would allow his soul to move on from whatever horror the Dark One was probably inflicting on him. She couldn’t trust Tink to tell her the truth even if she did know it though. All she could do was hope. 

Emma sighed. The pains and aches coursing through her were nagging her about comfortable her bed was, regardless of its current occupant. And her heart… her heart was longing to curl up in his arms, whatever way it could have him.

“But that’s the problem, isn’t it? I don’t get to have you. You had to play the hero, had to leave me. Tink was laying the whole ‘love’ thing on really thick, but if you loved me, you wouldn’t have left me.”

Emma ran her finger down his scruff. It was far softer than it had any right to be.

“And now I’m talking to a fucking corpse.”

She looked down at his face, imagining the eyebrow waggle, and that damn smirk he’d use. She sighed again.

“I hate you.”

She pulled herself up, only bothering to take off her boots to silence his chiding voice in her head, and tucked herself into his side. As the moon shifted the light in the room, her tears finally came, wracking through her as she held on to him tightly, his shirt soaking beneath her eyes.

It was a long while before her sobs waned, and sleep crept in to take her again. She craned her neck to nuzzle her nose into his cheek, soaking in his rough skin pressed beneath. Emma’s eyelids fluttered shut and she gently brushed her lips at the corner of his mouth before dropping her head.

“I miss you,” she whispered to the empty room.

 

~~~

 

_ “Are you going to just hang around all the time now?” _

_ “Not quite sure, I’ll have to check. Oh wait, that’s right, I’m a specter, means I literally have nothing better to do.”  _

_ “Go find someone else to haunt.” _

_ “Sadly seems my dance card is empty, unless you’d like to rectify that with a solo performance, luv?” _

_ Hook grinned toothily to her responding groan, and continued perusing the cabin, commenting on every last thing. Emma was really regretting having found the journal. She couldn’t shut up the ghost that apparently came with it, and she couldn’t stab him with her quill either. The stupid overtures seemed second nature to him. She was relieved he was only a spirit, no physical form meant she didn’t have to deal with whatever he would consider flirting if he could actually touch her. Mostly relieved. She glanced up at the pirate poking at the wardrobe. He was…  _ **_really_ ** _ pretty. Would’ve probably been a great ride back in his day, not that she was thinking about how his backside would look without the leather covering it.  _

_ She managed to turn back to her logbook before he turned around.  _

 

_ Neverland Mission, Day 3:  _

_ There’s ghost on board. So, that’s fun. An annoying, tremendously inappropriate, brash pirate— _

 

_ “What’re you writing?” _

_ “Holy shit!” _

_ Emma jumped in her chair, Hook directly behind her.  _

_ “Tsk tsk, now that’s all wrong, it doesn’t say devilishly handsome anywhere.” _

_ A weird shock and chill went through her as he put his hand  _ **_in_ ** _ hers and moved it back down the the page.  _

 

_ -who is also unbelievably dashing and _

 

_ “What the— knock it off!” _

_ Hook smirked at her, hand still in hers. “I must say, this is rather fun. Did you know you turn a lovely shade of crimson when angry?” _

_ “You have got to be fucking kidding me. Get. Out.” _

_ He extracted himself slowly, eyebrows waggling, and Emma’s fists itched to make some contact of their own. _

_ “I’ve never had a woman complain about my being in her before, luv. In fact, they normally beg me--” _

_ Emma held a hand up in front of his face. “If you even think about finishing that sentence, I  _ **_am_ ** _ going to find a way to set you on fire.” _

_ Hook leaned back, fingers tapping on his belt, and gave her a toothy grin. _

_ “And while we’re at it, no more materializing in people’s quarters unannounced. I can’t even imagine what you’ve done to the crew, and I refuse to let them feel unsafe on their own vessel.” _

_ Something dark flashed in his eyes, and his grin flattened. Emma folded her arms, waiting for his retort.  _

_ “As the lady wishes.” he bowed and poofed away, leaving Emma glaring at nothing.  _

_ She stared at her pages for a moment before standing and stalking out of her quarters. A fucking obnoxious ghost was really the last thing she needed, she couldn’t afford the distraction. At this rate, it was going to be a really long fucking trip. It better be worth it or she’d find someone to pay, preferably a dead pirate captain. Maybe she’d luck out and he would disappear as quickly as he appeared.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> MWAHAHAHA   
> ok, no, fine, you can continue to the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma dreamt of a True Love’s Kiss. The whoosh, the rainbow of light bursting between them,  _ from _ them. 

Killian gasped to life beneath her lips, and the entire world sparkled.

_ Best dream ever. _

Emma pounced on his lips fully, their roughness and warmth infinitely better than the phantom kisses they shared in the cave. Which reminded her, they had unfinished business. She sat up, pulling her shirt off, and swung a leg over his hips to start removing his clothes. 

Killian stared at her, jaw slack, eyes darting all over. 

“Emma- what- how—”

Fingers slid under his jacket, and she sealed their lips again, tugging on his bottom lip to suck.

“Wait,” Killian started, hand cupping her cheek but holding her back firmly. “Wait, Emma, what is—”

“Seriously? You’re going to deny me even in my own dream?”

That hurt, a lot. She was so tired, so worn, but he was  _ here _ and she could  _ feel  _ him, and  _ fuck _ , she wanted him. It was her dream, dammit.

His brow unfurrowed, and a smile crept up on his face. 

“No, darling. I’ll not deny you a thing. Whatever you desire, it’s yours.” 

“You, just you. I want you.”

That was apparently the right thing to say. 

He pushed onto his elbows, dislodging her as he pulled his legs from under her. He knelt, shrugging the coat off -  _ finally - _ and tossing it to the floor. Her heart pounded. Killian, without the jacket, shirt barely held on by his vest… Emma’s groin clenched, and she bit her lip. His hand came back up to her face, caressing her jaw to thread his fingers into her hair. The cold press of the hook on her hip barely registered as he stared into her eyes and inched his knees closer. 

“I love you.”

The room swayed, and Emma realized it was only her legs shaking beneath her. Killian nudged her head up, muttering those three words again and again as he brought their lips together. She melted into him. He was fire and water, heating and nurturing, frenzied and smooth. They were panting when Emma tugged her lips back, resting her forehead on his. His fingers didn’t stop moving, and the way his thumb was toying with her ear sent waves of arousal through her. 

“I love you too.”

She barely caught the grin that lit up his face before he was crashing into her. Killian reclaimed her lips, teasing and pulling while his tongue danced into her mouth. Emma threw herself into the kiss. It took his lips sliding down her neck for her to remember he was annoyingly overdressed. After few false starts due to the distraction his mouth caused, she was able to work his vest open, nearly tearing his shirt in her haste. 

“Patience, luv.”

“No.”

His guffaw made her heart jump joyfully, and when he backed up to shuck his vestments off eagerly, it was her turn to giggle. Killian extended a hand, and pulled her beside him when she took it. Emma brought her hands up to explore his gloriously bare torso as he cradled her face and renewed their kiss. He was so solid, so smooth, and so perfect. 

It was almost distracting, how real it all felt. Whatever, Killian was here in front of her, in her arms, and she was going to make the most of this dream. 

First things first, the pants had to go. His legs looked good in the leather, but  _ damn. _ She was never letting him wear pants in her dreams again. They were toned and lean, his thighs firm under her touch. The hair tapered off as it neared his pelvis, and his chest hair thinned to a line pointing directly at his hardening cock. Killian only gave her a brief moment to appreciate the view before he was crowding her over to the bed, pushing her pants off as well. 

They made it to her knees, and Emma stumbled, giggling as she fell back on the mattress. 

“Aren’t princesses supposed to be graceful?”

She giggled again, and shook her legs at him pointedly. “I think the devious pirate gets the blame this time.”

“Apologies, Princess. And what can I do to make amends for my transgression?”

Her entire body thrummed in response to watching the tongue he traced along his upper lip. He needed to never find out how thoroughly his teasing aroused her. Was sex supposed to be this fun? Was this why her parents were always so… touchy? Because Emma was already addicted to the sparks his fingertips caused in her skin, the giddy disbelief in his eyes, and,  _ oh _ , the incredible skill of his lips. 

His mouth traveled up her now bare leg, taking its time as his hook finished tugging her pants over her other foot. Emma suppressed a whine. He felt so  _ good, _ his tongue was fucking amazing with all its flicks and swirls, but  _ fucking hell _ she wanted him in her this time. 

“Get. Up. Here.”

Killian arched an eyebrow up at her, and continued his slow path up her thigh. “Hm? What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Emma growled, and then he sucked hard right where her leg and pelvis met. 

“ _ Please,  _ Killian. Up- here-” she panted. 

He obliged immediately, brushing against everything he could on his way to lean over her. 

She traced a finger up his jaw, running her other hand over his chest, thumbing at a nipple. The way his breath hitched urged her explorations on. Her hands couldn’t stop moving, caressing and groping everything in reach as he nudged her chin up with his nose to brush his lips along her throat. His hook pressed above her head while his mouth moved down her collarbone, heading purposefully downward. Emma gasped, and her hand flew up to grab the hook as Killian reached a breast and latched on to a nipple. 

“Oh, oh  _ fuck.” _

She couldn’t stop her back from arching, thrusting her breasts towards him. He responded just as eagerly, tongue lavishing one nipple and then the other. The metal in her hand helped anchor her enough to become aware of his stiff length grinding into her hip. Emma knew of a much better place for that. 

“Killian-”

He paused in his attentions to stare at her adoringly. 

“I don’t want to waste any more time.”

“Time with you is never a waste, Emma.” 

He caressed her chin, and pulled her lips to his. She melted into the mattress, feeling another flood of warmth through her, and hooked her foot around his leg to drag it between hers. His kiss intensified as he got the hint, and shifted his other leg in to spread her hips apart. She shimmied herself down to brush his cock along the place aching for him. 

“Bloody hell, Emma.”

“In, now.”

He paused, and she found she couldn’t get annoyed at the delay as he gazed at her in complete awe. “This is paradise.”

She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she nodded. 

“I love you so bloody much, Emma.”

She didn’t have a chance to respond. Killian bent his head again to chastely brush their lips together, and his cock finally pressed against her entrance. She threw her arms around his neck to pull him down, thrusting her hips up to encase his length. 

Full, she was so full, and complete. His cock stretched her, and she wanted to weep from relief. He began pumping in and out, stroking against her in a way that had her blazing. 

Killian couldn’t seem to stop kissing her even as she gasped and tensed beneath him. Every thrust brought her higher, his name tumbling from her lips as he drove her towards the edge. And over the edge. And higher again. 

He moaned, his breath stuttering. Emma tensed once more as his movements deepened, and slid her hands down to his ass ( _ oh his glorious ass) _ , to encourage his unraveling. 

He pressed down against her bundle of nerves at the same moment he pulsed inside, and Emma’s head dropped back to cry out a final time. 

Killian slowly removed himself from her amidst her sleepy protests, lying beside her so she could tuck herself under his arm. That had been… magnificent. Otherworldly even, she giggled to herself. She wished she could stay in this dream forever. 

“I love you, Killian.”

_ Best. Dream. Ever. _

 

~~~

 

Emma burrowed her face into the warm surface under her head as the knocking at her door continued. 

She didn’t want to move. Scratch that, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to. The amount of magic and emotional discharge, never mind falling asleep bunched against the fucking wall… Emma was pretty sure she would just never move again. 

“Emma?” Ruby’s voice seemed very far away, and more importantly, in the opposite direction of the warmth permeating Emma’s body.

“Emma, honey?”

“Dun’ wanna ge’ up.”

Killian’s jaw was her first sight as she pried an eye open, his ginger-spotted scruff right up close, kiss-bruised lips peeking above. That’s right, the dream. That amazing, wonderful, glorious dream. Damn was she sore. Judging by the weight in her legs, and arms, and just everywhere, her body must’ve tried to work itself through her wet dream.

“Fucking hell do I need a bath.”

“Now that I heartily concur with, luv. As long as I get to accompany you.”

Emma froze. Her hand rose up as its resting place lifted, and lowered, without her intervention. Azure eyes were staring at her, contentment radiating from under the dark lashes. Lips pulled into a smile, and Emma was careening away from reality. Killian, breathing, but, what--

Killian rolled over, cradling Emma’s head against his neck, and hook tucking her hips flush against him. “I guess this truly is paradise. I feared the crocodile was trying to lull me into a sense of false security before beginning the torture anew.” 

He sniffed deeply into her hair, and his hand slid down her spine to toy with where her back and ass met.

“Killian?” Emma pushed herself off his chest, eyes roaming over his very mobile, very alive form.

He hummed and leaned in, chasing and traversing every inch of her lips with his. Emma’s body responded, even though her mind was still spiraling. Her hands clutched at him, going around his neck and waist. His chest hair was glorious against her breasts, a firm leg pushing between her knees, friction and lust making the heat nigh unbearable. His mouth was rougher than she’d realized, facial hair poked at her nose, and fucking hell he was actually here.

“Wait. Wait, wait, what the fuck?”

She held his head back while he pushed forward to continue, until his eyes finally opened in confusion. 

“Why are we stopping--”

“What the  _ fuck _ ?”

“I… I, uh…”

Speechless-Killian threw her nearly as much as alive-Killian did.

“Is everything ok? I swear I heard Hook--” both bed occupants turned their heads as Ruby let herself in, stopping short at the sight of her very naked niece intertwined with what had been a dead man the night before, “--talking. Holy fuck.”

 

~~~

 

“Ok. So that wasn’t a dream.” 

Emma ignored her laughing aunt, and the heat radiating off of Killian’s body ( _ his actual fucking body with him in it _ ), to direct the statement at the delighted fairy.

The galley was far too bright for her liking, but there was no way they were having this… conversation back in the captain’s quarters. That room was reserved for a potentially awkward, and very private discussion between her and Hook. After they learned what the hell happened. 

“I had hoped, what with the pixie dust and his soul actually being drawn to you, but when you came to get me, I assumed you already kissed him and it didn’t work so I thought he was really gone, and oh, this is wonderful!”

Tink seemed genuinely thrilled, and almost giddy. She was also making no sense. 

“Be sure of what?”

Thankfully she wasn’t the only one who thought so. Emma looked over at Killian, but he kept his arched eyebrow fixed on the ex-fairy.

“It was the pixie dust!”

“What’s the bloody dust got to do with anything?”

Tink shot Killian an exasperated look. “Did you ever listen to me?” He barely had time to open his mouth when she interrupted. “Don’t bother, I know you didn’t.”

She turned to Emma instead, Killian leaning back in his chair, and sending Emma a shrug. Emma returned it, then focused back on the person that supposedly had information.

“Pixie dust… it’s not like fairy dust. Fairy dust can be used in many ways, but mostly against dark magic or to enhance light magic.”

“Yeah. The fairies are pretty protective of it. They let my parents use some to capture the Evil Queen though.”

“Which is impressive, knowing how tight a grip Blue keeps on it and its use. However, pixie dust is something else entirely. It doesn’t do anything against dark magic, but it is made of pure life energy. Outside of Neverland, the fairies are the only ones with access. It’s what allowed Pan to fly. I even used it to show Regina, the Evil Queen, her soulmate.”

“You did what?” Ruby’s jaw dropped. 

Emma was getting confused, what the hell did all of this have to do with Killian coming back to life? Also, seriously, Regina got her  _ soulmate _ and still had been a monster? How did that even work?

She really wanted to reach for Killian’s hand. Answers, they needed answers. 

“I thought love in her life would save her, stop her from her dark path. But, turned out I was wrong. Blue stripped me of my wings for stealing the dust,” Tink continued. 

“You were always a soft touch, luv.”

“Right, and you’re one to talk.” 

Emma didn’t like the weird tensing in her gut.

“Ok, so back to pixie dust? I mean, I’m sorry about your wings, and maybe we can talk to Blue when we get back, but, I just— he was  _ dead _ .”

“Dying, technically, as he’d been preserved magically. Think of it… like a curse.”

Why the hell was Tink staring at her so intently? It’s like she expected her to know why already. Emma really wanted to put her head down on the table. Or Killian’s lap. That sounded nice… 

Seriously though, Emma had just been through what was probably the most intense few days in her life, culminating in realizing she loved Killian after he was lost to her forever, only for him to come back— 

_ Like a curse, she said. Oh, holy fuck. _

She met Tink’s stare, hand rising to her lips as realization struck. 

“True Love’s Kiss.”

Killian tilted his head as he leaned forward. Mulan’s mouth was gaping, and Ruby was nodding, but Killian still looked thoughtful. 

“You think the magical properties of the ship activated the dust when my body was brought on board?”

“I need a bath.”

Everyone startled as Emma stood abruptly. 

“And Killian. To  _ talk _ to Killian. Just talk. Alone.”

She could feel her ears burning as the blush crept onto her cheeks. What she needed was for Killian to follow her back to the cabin without any comments because she was trying very hard to kept it together. Which is why she didn’t even look at her family as she turned on her heel and went for the door. She could trust him to follow.

_ True Love’s fucking Kiss. _

 

~~~

 

By the time they’d made it back to the room, Emma had talked herself out of it. After all, she had magic, was a product of True Love herself, so that could’ve activated the pixie dust or whatever. Right? Right. Yes. 

Hearing footsteps behind her was very disconcerting. Almost as weird as the click of the door shutting. 

“Luv, I understand your desire for cleanliness, especially after our activities, but I do think it wise to discover the reason for my return.”

Killian’s voice washed over her, and all of Emma’s resolve went with it. She hadn’t just been high on what she’d thought was a dream; she was thoroughly and irrevocably in love with him. 

“After all, what if it somehow allows the Dark One to follow? Or is temporary in some fashion?”

Emma finally turned to face him, his grimace and furrowed brow making her heart ache. 

“True Love’s Kiss, Killian. It’s not temporary, and it sure as hell isn't something the Dark One can jump in on.” 

“But he has been here befo—”

When he stopped short, eyes burning into hers, her toes were dancing in her boots. Emma wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him forever. The whole True Love thing though… it was so  _ big. _ And not at the same time. Never had anything felt so natural in her life, gazing into his eyes and knowing,  _ knowing _ that he loved her, completely and utterly. She loved him too, from his infuriating smirk to his sentient eyebrows, his kind heart and sarcastic wit, all his good and all his bad. 

The question was, how did he feel about it?


	12. Chapter 12

_ Killian gasped, his lungs filling.  _

_ How- what-  _

_ He had barely registered that he was back in his cabin when Emma was on his lips, and his questions fell away. Ravishing her was much more important. Her nails scratched his chest as she climbed atop him, and then her shirt was gone. His mouth was watering until he remembered. Emma was safely off home, free of Neverland, and he was tied to a tree somewhere in the jungle as the Dark One prepared a new round of torture.  _

_ This had to be a trick. _

_ Rejection-tinted exasperation replaced the joy in Emma’s eyes, and Killian realized that it didn’t matter if this was real. He could never allow his Emma to think for even the smallest moment he didn’t want her. Maybe the Dark One’s efforts had set his soul free from its tether, and against all odds he’d been granted paradise. Whatever the reason, Emma was in front of him, waiting, willing, and oh so real beneath his touch. Nothing else mattered.  _

 

~~~

True Love’s Kiss she had said. True Love’s Kiss. The look Emma gave him, the way she was nigh bouncing on her toes staring at him. He hoped she meant what she said the previous night, but he hadn’t been certain the entire evening wasn’t an illusion until Ruby woke them. Learning she thought it a dream left him wondering how much she meant it. Until now. All thoughts and worries of the Dark One vanished as he watched the sunlight reflect off her hair.

_ True Love’s Kiss… _

His feet propelled him forward, and he gathered her in his arms. 

“So, True Love?”

Emma leaned into his palm as he caressed her cheek and shuffled her hips flush against his with his hook. 

“Yeah.”

“Forgive me, but I’m afraid your bath is going to have to wait a while longer.”

Her arms instantly circled his neck to anchor herself as he bent to lift her off her feet, tilting his head catch her lips. 

It was perfect,  _ she _ was perfect. Every swipe of her tongue, every inch of her torso held against his chest, every time her thighs brushed his groin…

He groaned as they did again, his cock hardening the longer their mouths fused. 

The surreality of the night before was gone, leaving only Emma and Killian. There was no mistaking what was happening. 

“Don’t suppose I could convince you to bathe with me?” Emma muttered against his lips.

His cock strained against his trousers at the sudden image of her wet and writhing. 

“I,” he gulped as she slid down in his arms, “I think could be persuaded.”

“Good.”

She untangled her fingers from his hair to turn in place. Killian molded himself against her back while she frowned in concentration. He nudged his nose along her ear, unable to keep himself from grazing his lips down her neck and shoulder. His fingers toyed with the hem of her blouse, and his hook pressed into her thigh, keeping her ass nestled against his groin. He glanced up from sweeping his tongue on her racing pulse to watch her bite her lip roughly, and the tub appeared in the corner. 

“It, uh, might be a little hot. Someone was distracting me while I summoned it.”

Killian hummed into her collarbone, not bothering to remove his mouth long enough to retort. Emma thrust her ass back, and Killian’s fingers gripped her hip in shock. His length was throbbing under the pressure her curves were tormenting him with, and he laughed into her skin. He couldn’t remember ever being this happy. 

 

They stumbled over to the tub, Killian not aware of how exactly they both ended up undressed along the way. Her eyes shone up at him when their lips eventually parted, and he brushed her hair back over a shoulder, tugging his way up the strand to thread his fingers into her tresses.

“You are so beautiful.”

Emma smiled, and ran her hands up his arms. His hook arm shivered when she slipped a finger under the brace. She paused, waiting for him to stop her maybe, then slowly unstrapped the hook from his arm when he remained still. Killian gulped as she set about her task. Care and love was in every touch. She pulled the brace off, cradling it as gently as if it were his actual appendage before placing it on the desk, and turning back to explore the planes of his chest.

“So are you.” Emma pushed onto her toes to kiss him again, her movements slow and sure against his lips.

He felt… whole. He’d never taken the hook off during intimacy before, preferring the weight of his promise to Milah and the crocodile to keep from mourning the loss of his hand. Of course, the wenches in port preferred Captain Hook to the man beneath, so it was quite easy to keep it that way. 

He wasn’t allowed much time to marvel at the feeling; Emma took his hand to tug him over to the water, urging him to get in while her other hand roamed his exposed backside. He chuckled at her refusal to relinquish his hand as he climbed over. He sank down into the heat, sweeping his eyes up and down Emma while she took her time getting in over him. Her breasts swung enticingly in his line of sight but her lithe legs hovering over his own kept his attention divided. She settled above him, thighs wrapped around his hips, pressing his cock down between them. 

Emma locked her fingers together behind his head, and Killian caressed her legs while she studied him. 

“We can talk later.”

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed.

“Just, the whole True Love thing and all that? It can wait, right?”

He raised his thumb to stroke her chin. “Emma, I’m not sure there’s anything to discuss. Not about that, anyway. I love you, truly. And you love me, just as much.” 

Tears sparkled in her eyes, and he smiled. 

“As undeserving of it as I am, my love, never doubt that I will love you and strive to be a man worthy of you.”

“Oh, shut up,” she leaned forward, pressing him against the side.

His laugh was cut off by her mouth on his, her tongue teasing his while she rolled her hips along his length. He groaned when she grazed her breasts against his chest, and brought his arm to her lower back to hoist her closer. His cock slid free below her, nestling between her cheeks. Killian grinned as she moaned, and sucked on her bottom lip before turning his attention to the erect nipples awaiting their turn. Her sounds intensified as he lavished her breasts, bringing his hand up to tease one while his mouth sucked on the other. Her hips ground down on him, her ass squeezing his shaft when he pinched a nipple. Soon they were both breathing heavily, and her hands left his hair to scratch through his chest hair and down his back. His cock twitched against her ass when her feet tightened against his legs. Emma shifted back, chuckling at his pout as her breasts went out of range, and reached down to smooth his foreskin back, his pout vanishing instantly. She dropped her forehead to his as her fingers stroked him, traveling further down to fondle his balls before gripping his shaft and pumping. Killian brought his own hand between them to tease inside her folds. Emma nuzzled his nose, and gave him a swift peck as she maneuvered his cock to press against her entrance. He held himself back while Emma slowly lowered herself onto him, the exquisite expression on her face captivating. Her eyes rolled back and shut for a moment when he was fully seated inside her, and he smoothed his hand along every available inch of her. She blinked a few times, and relaxed her posture to fall back into him.

“I need you, just as you are, Killian. Every last bit of you. You’ll only be unworthy if you hold back, so… don’t.”

Emma nudged his nose to the side and tugged his top lip back into her possession. He followed, straightening up to embrace her tightly. As their lips renewed their push and pull, he began to thrust up into her heat, and she rolled her hips faster against the friction his cock was thrumming through her body. 

The water sloshing around them only heightened the sense of not knowing where one person ended and the other began, their blood pulsing together as they climbed higher and higher. His orgasm built where they were connected, and he tightened his grip, moving his arm up to press her breasts into his chest as his hand clutched at her ass. Killian slid his lips down to suck below her ear as he tried to stave off his release, willing her to crest before he did. 

“Ki- Killian!”

_ There we go. _

Emma squeezed around him, arms and legs tightening as her orgasm hit. Killian’s breath stuttered, and he immediately fell apart, pumping inside her. Her grasp didn’t loosen as they slowed down. Killian peppered kisses on the skin within reach while Emma buried her head in his neck. When he felt himself softening, he tried to move out from beneath her and she whined in his ear.

He laughed, and nosed at her hair. “Emma, darling, as much as I’d be honoured to carry you to bed, I’m afraid that’s quite impossible from my current position.”

“Fiiiine,” she grumbled. 

 

Some careful moments later, they were dry and wrapped up in each other’s embrace on the bed. 

“You’re right, Killian.”

“Hm?” he continued tracing circles on her bare shoulder, letting her snuggle in even closer under his arm.

“I do love you, truly. And with you here I feel like I can do anything.”

He slipped his other arm around her and pulled her in close. “Oh, Emma.”

“Although maybe later because I’m  _ really _ fucking exhausted now.”

Their laughs mingled and drifted out the window, lost in the sound of the waves in the wake of the ship, to anyone without werewolf hearing. 


	13. Chapter 13

Emma hummed as she swirled a vial of the Neverland water with her magic. 

“First you walk bow legged for a solid week, and now you’re humming. You’ve had a very good few weeks, huh?”

“Holy-- seriously, Aunt Ruby?! What the hell?”

The older woman just raised an eyebrow at her as she passed, hefting a basket of fish on to the counter. 

Emma placed the glass back into the box with the other samples they’d partitioned out. “You can’t just sneak up like that, this stuff could be really sensitive.”

“You mean like your nethers after those long sessions with our new captain?”

“ _ Ruby! _ ”

Emma could feel her face burning red, and Ruby laughed. 

“You’re in the galley, honey, this is kind of my space. It’s not my fault if you’re distracted.” 

“I’m concentrating, I’m not ‘distracted.’”

“It’s ok to be happy, Emma. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

Emma continued putting away her supplies to make space for the imminent fish-gutting, trying to ignore the full body blush still raging in an attempt to it make it go away faster. She felt Ruby staring for another moment before her aunt finally turned back to prep dinner. 

“Excellent idea, by the way, to relinquish captaining to Hook, and step down to First Mate. I have no idea how he’s doing it, but he says we’re only two days away from home.”

Emma shrugged, and tried to not smile too broadly. “What can I say, we make a good team.”

“You do, you really do.” Ruby tilted her head at her niece as she tossed the gutted fish into a pan. “If he sticks around, I suspect you two will have the bandits back home running for the hills in no time flat.”

_ Right, back home… _

An image of the thugs collapsing as a sail fell on them briefly flashed to mind, Killian’s grin shining at her from the other side of the encampment. 

_ But that would mean leaving the ship. _

Emma knew he loved her, but how happy would he be on land? Sure, he could still sail, heavens knew she did often enough, but would it be enough for him?

 

“Something smells good.”

Killian’s footsteps preceded him, but only just, as he ducked into the galley, pointedly directing his remark at Emma. She rolled her eyes, and Ruby let out a chortle. 

“If you two are going to flirt like that, get out of my kitchen.”

Emma wrinkled her nose in response. “Like you and Mulan don’t do worse in here.”

“Like I said,  _ my _ kitchen, thank you. Now shoo.”

Ruby winked, and turned back to her cooking. Killian strode over to help Emma secure the last of the water, “accidentally” pressing his pelvis against her ass as he helped steady her while she carried the box to its location. She simultaneously wanted to chastise the teasing bastard, and grind back against him. 

Ruby didn’t even bother turning around to wave her knife at the door, “ _ Out.” _

 

“Is everything alright? You seem pensive.”

Emma stroked the fingers interlaced with her own as the pair made their way back to their cabin. 

“Hm? Yeah.”

“Emma?”

“What?” She glanced up when Killian’s fingers squeezed hers, realizing he was looking at her expectantly. “Oh, right. Yeah, I mean… we’re almost home. _ I’m _ almost home.”

“That’s good, isn’t it? According to your mother’s last missive, Pinnochio is still ill, but stable. With any luck, you’ll come up with a cure before we even arrive.”

She sighed as they reached the door and he relinquished her hand to open it. 

“And then we’ll need to find and stop these stupid bandits.”

“One thing at a time, luv. We’ll get them.”

“It’s just,” Emma stopped herself for reaching for him again, and instead leaned on the stairs. If she was going to ( _ finally _ ) ask him this, she needed the space to do so. One touch from him, and she’d never be able to even give him the chance to answer honestly. Killian sensed her discomfort, and sat himself on the edge of the desk, a single eyebrow cocking as she folded her arms. “I know you said you’d join me, and I really want you to, but, I guess, maybe I’m worried you won’t be happy living on land?”

She watched his eyes flit all over her face, lips turning down ever so slightly.

“Emma, you… you can’t possibly be thinking you’re not enough for me?”

Biting her lip, she shrugged, then shook her head. If she was honest with herself, she wasn’t sure what she was thinking exactly. She just knew she didn’t want him to have any regrets. Killian pushed off the desk, shucked off his coat, and paced over to her. Emma’s heartbeat picked up as he leaned in, fingers ghosting over her cheek before settling down on her hip. She raised her head as he lowered his, and his lips brushed hers once, twice, before pressing them open to run his tongue along both. Emma tilted her head to deepen their touch, arms unfolding as his languid motions dissolved her fears. Before she could reach out to pull him against the stairs with her, his lips parted again, and he pulled back. 

“Apologies, words seemed insufficient in expressing that all the treasures in all the realms are still not enough to compare to even one of your smiles.”

The genuine, earnest set of his brow and the reverence in his eyes left her legs shaking. He took her hand as he stepped away, kissing her knuckles. Her mouth turned up at the now-familiar spark his lips caused.

“Ah, see, there we are. Nothing else is so radiant.”

Emma’s grin widened with his attempted wink, and her cheeks flushed further. After a month of… attention, she would’ve thought she’d be blushing less by now. 

 

~~~

 

Killian reveled in Emma’s red, smiling face. He thought she had been fun to rile up, but loving her was even more rewarding. He turned back to the desk. His intent had been to check on his beloved and any progress on a cure before heading back to the helm to see if there were further shortcuts he could take advantage of. Seeing her inspired a different intention, as it often did these past weeks, but her distress derailed him. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure how he felt about their imminent arrival to the Enchanted Forest. He loved Emma, more than anything, and there was no question in his mind that he would give up his life at sea in a heartbeat for her. She was, however, the Crown Princess, and unless things had changed dramatically, heirs to the throne were not generally encouraged to wed wanted criminals. 

Emma had told him much of her upbringing, her parents’ story, the trials and troubles of her kingdom. Killian knew he could be an asset to any strategizing, a pirate captain only survived any duration with a head for tactics and improvisation after all, and he and Emma made quite a formidable force in the field. Even running the ship with her was a dream. He’d been surprised when she suggested he take over as captain. Nearly a week of love-making, and otherwise simply trying to help where needed, before Emma broached the topic. Her compelling argument of his insurmountable expertise with the ship, combined with her taking him in hand until he growled and flipped them over to fuck her as she wished, made it an easy sell. They argued a bit over trifling details as they voyaged, but it only made each decision stronger. She knew her crew, he knew his ship, and they both rather relished the way everyone marveled at the swift trip home. 

 

However, convincing a Queen and King he was worthy of their only child… was a very different problem. Emma may be free with her affections now, but the sea had a way of loosening one’s inhibitions that the land did not. Who knew what making port would bring. 

He felt hands slid up his stomach to tease along his shirt opening. 

“Copper for your thoughts?” Emma muttered before biting his ear. 

_ Affectionate indeed _ .

Killian let his ass push back against her hips, and melted into her wandering fingers. Her mood seemed to have lightened, to his relief.

“Well right now my thoughts should be quite apparent.” 

He folded his fingers over her wrist and moved her hand down his torso to cup his hardening length through his pants. She hummed into his shoulder, sliding her fingers up and down his groin, encouraging his cock to strain against the leather. Her other hand slipped into his shirt, pinching a nipple before raking her nails through his chest hair. 

“I was talking about the distracted wrinkle on your brow, but I suppose we should discuss your current ‘concerns’ first.”

Emma dipped her hand below his waistband before tugging at the laces containing him. Killian could feel her breasts pushed up against his back and the heat of her pelvis grinding against his ass. The inability to reciprocate her touch was driving him into a fever pitch, his cock twitching every time her fingers brushed past. 

“I kind of like this.”

He could hear the grin in her voice, and he tried not to groan as her hand finally loosened his pants enough to grip his erection. 

“If you only ‘kind’ of like this, I fear we may be doing it wron-ah!”

Emma pinched his nipple again at the same time she squeezed his cockhead. 

“I meant, making you writhe. It’s driving you crazy to not be touching me, right?” 

He let his head drop backwards as she began sliding her front as high and low as she could reach on his back.

“This is fun!”

“Alright, you tease,” Killian stilled her hand, and spun around, crowding her against the stairwell. Her eyes sparkled mischievously, and her free hand continued to grope the planes of his chest as he pressed her backwards. “You are going to—”

“Captain Hook!”

Melody’s voice washed over them as effectively as a cold bucket. 

He dropped his head to Emma’s shoulder, and growled while she threaded her fingers into his hair and giggled. 

“To be continued?” Killian asked as he raised his head enough to capture Emma’s lips, taking care to suck on each before straightening fully. 

She laughed again. “You bet your ass.” 

As much as he longed to carry her off the the bed to finish what she started, they both had duties to see to. He fixed his clothing, grimacing as he arranged his still half-hard cock inside his trousers. Emma watched with open amusement, eyebrow arching when he attempted to glare at her. 

“Uh, Captain? We’re passing the islands you’d mentioned something about checking our course at?”

“Coming, Melody. Keep us on our heading until I’m topside, there’s a lass.”

Emma pushed onto her toes to kiss his cheek as Killian finished righting his clothing and made for the stairs. 

He was already ascending when a hand landed on his ass with a smack and not so subtle grope. 

Glancing over his shoulder revealed a beaming princess, her hand still shamelessly on his ass.

“To be continued.”

He shook his head, leaving the simultaneously lip-licking and blushing siren below. Emma was going to be the death of him, the wonderful, glorious death of him. 

 

~~~

 

Emma stared up at the closed hatch for a few, mind still looping through the way he bucked into her hand, how strong and solid his back was against her chest. Someone shouted above, and she shook herself free. It was a bit silly to be reliving moments about a man she got to have nearly anytime she wished. 

_ Being back on land and surrounded by more duties and obligations was going to suck. _

She sighed. Back to work for her too.

 

She’d only just sat down when Mulan came knocking. 

“New message from the Queen.”

Emma waved her in, and Mulan came to her side, looking at the books laying across the desk. 

“Been busy, huh?”

“Yeah. I mean, there’s not much on Neverland, at least not anything reliable, but I’m cataloguing everything I try with the water. I can feel  _ something _ in it, I just can’t seem to… make it work? We won’t really know until we get home. I’m hoping Blue can help.”

Mulan hummed, turning one of the books around to face her. Emma stared at her for a bit before gesturing at the paper in her hand. 

“So? My mother’s message?”

“She misses you. And is a bit curious as to why she hasn’t heard from you herself since that very short report after we were back from Neverland.”

“I’ve been busy, and I knew you were corresponding so we didn’t really both of us to.”

Emma could feel her ears burning. She hadn’t meant to not write her mother she’d just been… busy. Not with Killian ( _ although that too, oh very much so _ ), but conferring with Tink, and trying spells on the water, and navigating them home… she’d forgotten is all. 

_ And the fact that you found your very own True Love and he’s a formerly dead pirate has nothing to do with it?  _

Mulan’s arched eyebrow seemed to mirror her thoughts, and Emma rolled her eyes.

“Yes, well, I have not informed the Queen of the full extent of your ‘busyness.’.”

She studied Emma for a moment, then smiled. “It may not be what she expected for you, but for what it’s worth, I think it’s what she wanted.”

“A pirate? Who had been a  _ ghost _ ?” Emma’s brow furrowed. There’s no way anyone would’ve expected that, but she seriously doubted her mother wanted her heir to be bonded with a pirate. And she was pretty sure Mulan didn’t mean the quantity of sex she’d been having _. _

“Happy, Emma. She’s only ever wanted you to be happy.”

Emma wrinkled her nose at the sudden prick in the corners of her eyes, and Mulan smiled in return before placing the letter on the desk. She ruffled Emma’s hair as if she was ten years old again. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t ever mention how… loud your off-duty hours were on the trip home. And definitely not in front of your father.”

Mulan winked, and strode out the door, closing it behind her with a grin before Emma could even unglue her mouth enough to retort.

 

~~~

 

“Well done, crew! Let’s tie her off, and get you lot ashore.”

A cheer went up from across the deck, and Emma grinned. For what had been a planned six month voyage, getting home, all safe ( _ hell, they’d gained two persons _ ), in under four months was unheard of. She shut her eyes and breathed in. There was nothing quite like the sea air mixing with the scent of the forest.

“Well, Princess, here you are, safely returned to your kingdom.”

“Mm.” 

Emma leaned sideways until her shoulder finally bumped into his arm, and he chuckled, sidling closer so she could right herself while still maintaining contact. His hand went around her back, lightly clasping her shoulder. Emma sighed. After they completed their interrupted conversation the previous day, she’d hoped he wouldn’t be as hesitant still. Not that she thought Killian’s concerns to be unfounded. He didn’t know her kingdom, didn’t know her family, other than their terrible ship naming practices. They also agreed they didn’t want to be overly affectionate in public prior to revealing the news to her parents, but they weren’t in public yet. They were on their ship, and dammit he was going to give her a last embrace before they disembarked and were thrown into saving Pinocchio, apprehending the perpetrators, speaking with her parents, and a myriad of things she hadn’t even thought of yet. 

She opened her eyes and turned into his chest, pulling his hook to her side as she took her head off his shoulder to nip at his jaw. His surprised laugh was music to her ears. 

“Is that a hint you’d like a celebratory kiss, darling?”

“Yep.”

Killian threaded his fingers through her hair, then drew her chin up so he could reach her mouth. His lips caressed hers, soft and unhurried, and Emma wrapped her arms around his waist. Every worry, every problem, every urgent matter, they could all wait onshore for them. 

A moment in sunlight, surrounded by her lover’s warmth, and she was ready to take on entire armies. Or even overprotective parents. 


	14. Chapter 14

Killian was helping Emma off her horse when a well-dressed older couple strode into the stables. Emma’s eyes lit up.

“Mom, Dad!”

“Emma! We missed you so much, sweetheart.”

The woman approached with outstretched arms, and there was an even wider smile than Emma’s on the man’s face.

“And who is your companion? Snow asked, her gaze lingering on the way Emma gripped Killian as she slid off the horse.

“This is Captain Hook, otherwise known as Killian Jones. Killian, these are my parents, Snow White and Charming.”

“ _ Queen _ Snow,  _ King  _ Charming,” Charming interjected. The bite in his tone suggested he also noticed how close Emma was standing to Killian.

“Killian’s the ghost that appeared with the journal, remember? I know Mulan mentioned him too. He helped us to get and escape Neverland. We retrieved his body when we were leaving and… then he, uh,” Emma stuttered, eyes darting around the room for a moment, “he came back to life when we left. He’s the reason we’re home so quickly. Anyway,” she turned to remove a bag from her horse, and flourished it, “we’re hoping this can save Pinocchio. So let’s go. Where’s Blue?”

Killian’s head was spinning. Judging by her mother’s wide eyes and lifted eyebrows, as well as the arms still vaguely outstretched to embrace Emma, she wasn’t faring any better. Her father didn’t seem as stunned, the suspicious appraisal the man was giving him likely buffering him from the whirlwind of his daughter’s summation. 

 

~~~

 

The king was still glowering at him. Killian fought the urge to swagger as their footsteps cracked down the tiled hall to Pinocchio’s rooms, centuries of defense mechanisms trying to slam into place. He figured Emma wouldn’t be pleased if he purposefully pissed off her father. 

Surrounded by such opulence had Killian squirming in his skin. Ordinarily he had little issue being in highborn company, his time in the Navy had not been wasted, but he had never been courting royalty before. If that was the term one used for being brought back to life by True Love’s Kiss with the aforementioned royal and then fucking her at every opportunity. Emma’s hips in front of him drew his train of thought further away until a loud cough halted it entirely. Right, he was trying to not enrage the king. 

_ But… courting? _

Killian was never going to leave Emma’s side again, not as long as she wanted him, but he didn’t dare presume they’d marry (as much as he wished to). She was insistent her parents would never make her marry for anything other than love, but unless things had drastically changed in the fifty-odd years he was dead, princesses did not marry pirates. It’s not as though True Love needed a ring after all. 

 

The Queen led them to a doorway, her daughter’s hand grasped firmly in her own.

“Before we go in, Emma, you should know… he’s not well.”

“What do you mean? Of course he’s not well, he was  _ poisoned _ .”

Her parents exchanged a look. 

“Yes, but, he’s deteriorated, quite a bit, while you were gone.”

Emma’s face went stony, and Killian ached to take her hand from her mother’s grip.

“You said he was stable.”

“He was. Is, in a way. It’s… it’s like he’s being drained. Blue said that if he wasn’t technically created from magic, he would’ve long succumbed to the poison. As it is, he’s very, very weak.”

Emma drew her hand away, and whatever expression she was showing Snow had the Queen shrinking back. 

“And you chose to not tell me this why?”

Charming stepped to Snow’s side, wrapping an arm behind his wife. “We didn’t see a reason to worry you, honey. There was nothing you could do but get back as quickly as you could, which you were already doing.”

Killian slid into Emma’s space, to hell with any protocol. He was unwilling to let her stand alone while her parents presented a united front. She didn’t reach for him, but she didn’t move away either so he took it as tacit approval. He pushed aside his own instincts to berate them as Emma continued. 

“So, instead you lied?”

Emma shook her head as both Snow and Charming opened their mouths.

“No. I don’t want to hear it right now. Go get Blue, do something useful.”

Killian’s heart sank for them as they departed without another word. Their intentions had been noble, if misguided, but he was encouraged to see them acquiesce to her request. It didn’t make what they had done better, but it showed they understood they had amends to make. 

Emma was opening the door by the time he’d turned his attention back to her. 

“Pinocchio?” She called softly. 

The room beyond was dim, light filtering in through a curtain. There was a figure on a bed, and an elderly man in the chair beside it. He attempted to rise and Emma rushed to his side, urging him back down. 

“Princess,” he began, and Emma hugged his shoulders. 

“I’m so glad to see you, Geppetto. I wish it was to steal cookies from your oven, but still.” 

Emma’s shaky smile faded as the man began to weep into her arm. 

“Look at him, Princess. My son, my precious boy—”

Killian came closer, peering at the immobile form. It looked to be a sort of mannequin.

“What in blazes—”

Its eyes blinked open, and glanced at him briefly before fixing on Emma.

“Oh no…” Emma moved over to the bed, a hand still on Geppetto’s shoulder. 

“Is... that… any way… to greet… your... old friend?”

The wooden man managed a smirk as he forced his quip out. 

Killian watched Emma bite her lip, eyes shimmering as she swallowed her anguish back. 

“It is when he looks like crap. You really need to take better care of yourself.” 

“Ha.” Pinocchio’s eyes darted back to Killian. “So who’s… Tall, Dark… and Leather...y… over there?”

“This is Killian,” Emma beckoned him closer, lacing her fingers between his as soon as his hand was within reach. “He’s my- he’s Captain Hook.”

Pinocchio stared at their hands, smirk softening. “A pirate? Should...ve known…”

His eyelids fluttered shut.

Emma’s grip tightened and she wrapped her other hand around Killian’s bicep. 

“That’s the most he’s spoken in days,” Geppetto whispered, awe written all over his face. “Your quest, Neverland, did you find what you sought? Do you have a cure for my boy?”

Killian took the tremble that went through Emma as his cue. “We brought back something to try, but there is no guarantee it will work.”

Geppetto’s eyes lit up at first, then fell immediately. Emma relinquished her hold on Killian to kneel beside the elderly man.

“We’re waiting for Blue now, and I promise you shall be kept apprised.” Emma hugged him again before getting to her feet. “I promise, we will do everything we can. I’m not giving up, you shouldn’t either.”

Geppetto nodded as they left the room, a weight lifting off his shoulders even as the door closed behind them.

 

~~~

 

Emma felt Killian’s fingers twining into her hair. He paused, tensing to pull back when he heard her sigh, and instead Emma pressed a kiss into his palm. He got the hint, continuing to move his hand to cup under her ear. She folded herself into his chest, steadying herself in the way his breath brushed the hair against her nose. She could feel his questions in the way his adam’s apple caught each time, but she was so drained from first her parents and their revelation to actually seeing Pinocchio and Geppetto that Emma was grateful Killian seemed to know to not ask.  

“Princess Emma.”

Blue was waiting when Emma picked her head back up. The fairy watched them, her customary benevolent smile not reaching her eyes. 

“Blue. This is Killian.”

“Yes, Captain Hook, I’m aware.” 

Emma clenched her jaw. She suppressed the urge to stamp her foot. She could deal with the judgemental bullshit later, right now she had to focus on curing Pinocchio. 

“We brought water back from Neverland. I’ve been trying different spells on it, but nothing’s worked so far. I can feel  _ something _ though. Will you help?”

“Of course I will,” Blue soothed, gaze finally fixing on Emma and not the pirate behind her. “Why don’t we go to the workshop where we won’t disturb anyone?” 

Emma nodded curtly. Blue’s eyes flicked back over to Killian. 

“Perhaps it's best if we have some privacy?”

“No. Killian stays with me.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind—”

“I said no, Blue.”

She was fed up with people trying to make decisions without her,  _ for _ her. 

“Why don’t I inform Geppetto of our destination if he has need of us, and we can be off.”

Emma shot him a grateful look, and he rubbed his thumb between her shoulders. Killian slipped back into the room, and Emma crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. 

“So…”

“Yeah?”

“Why is… he here?”

“You’ll have to be more specific. He who? Geppetto’s here because his son is dying or whatever. Pinocchio is here because he got shot when some assholes with terrible aim missed me. And Killian is here because I asked him to be.”

Blue only had time to purse her lips before Killian’s footsteps were at the door again, and they headed off.

 

~~~

 

Emma closed the door, smile not fading even after the restored son and father were out of view. She was certain the only reason she was still standing was adrenaline. It had taken a few hours of pouring all of her magical energy (“ _ Your heart, Emma, use your heart” _ ) into the water, Blue had added some pixie dust and poof! The fading wooden man was a mortal one once again. She still couldn’t believe it worked. Like, actually really worked. She did it. She saved him. She smiled wider, and the hallway wobbled.

Wait, no, maybe she couldn’t stand anymore. It’d be really weird if the hallway wobbled. 

Her knees barely had time to buckle when an arm went around her back, and another under her legs. She blinked, stare stuck on the hook under her before realizing she’d been lifted and was being carried somewhere. Emma’s eyes made their way up a leather-clad torso, lingering on a really luscious looking collarbone before meeting Killian’s amused blue eyes. 

“Wait, how do you know where to go?”

“Ruby informed me when she stopped by to see the successful recovery of your brother. She said, and I quote, ‘since you’ll find out where her bed is sooner or later, pretty boy, I’ll just tell you now so you can take care of her when she collapses later.” 

Emma giggled, letting her head drop against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His familiar presence was simultaneously rejuvenating and relaxing, every step rocking her into a doze.

 

~~~

 

Killian felt her breathing slow, and her grip loosened. He smiled to himself, stepping softly as to continue lulling her under. She had been brilliant. Watching Emma perform magic was nothing short of extraordinary. His most intimate experience with magic users prior to her was the Dark One, and needless to say it hadn’t warmed him to others. Until bright, shining, bloody astounding Emma. Who knew a princess would be the one to show him the light, as it were. 

He reached the white door Ruby had described without Emma stirring, and was relieved to see it ajar, the lanterns lit and the covers folded back already. Killian nudged the door open further to fit through, and then used a foot to close it behind them. He lay her down on the bed, extracting the hook as carefully as he could from under her. She didn’t so much as move as he pulled her boots off, nor as he divested his own boots and coat. 

The lieutenant in him (not as dead as he thought, evidently) was squirming a little with the notion of sleeping in a princess’s bedroom. He glanced over at Emma, golden hair spilling off a pillow, her body positioned just right for him to slid in beside her, and that small voice silenced itself. They still had to contend with her parents and how they might handle her news, but they’d won the day. A trip to Neverland that ended in victory and not heartbreak nor betrayal, who knew?

Killian puttered around the room, enjoying the glimpse into Emma’s life on land. It was sparser than he would’ve imagined, before getting to know her. A corner with art supplies seemed to be the most lived in of her entire suite. Just as he thought about finding a way to freshen up, he spied some cloths and wash basins. Seeing as there were two, perhaps Ruby had taken care of his accommodations in full. The clean men’s linens folded on a chair near the end corroborated his suspicions. Killian smirked at the thought of Emma’s father learning of the arrangement. He glanced down at his sleeping lover, and knew she would smack him if she was awake, and his grin faded into a soft smile. Best for him to get changed and see about clean clothes for her as well. The less time he spent daydreaming about antagonizing royalty, the more time he could spend in bed with her. 

 

~~~

 

_ The vial glowed, spinning slowly in the air as Emma concentrated. Blue’s coaching was a constant murmur, her encouragement and instructions almost lost in the way the proximity of Killian heightened everything. She hadn’t really noticed when they sailed through the barrier to Neverland, too focused on saving the crew, and getting them all through the storm. And of course, her infusing the doll with light magic was hedged in Neverland’s nightmarescape so she didn’t think anything of it. But here, home, surrounded by her past, it was readily apparent. His presence made everything… easier. Magic just flowed from her in a way that she’d never known before.  _

_ “Nicely done, Emma. That looks perfect.” _

_ She gave Blue a tight-lipped smile. The fairy noticed, and her own smile faltered.  _

_ “Let me add a sprinkle of fairy dust, and if it turns yellow, it should be correct.” _

_ Emma held her breath. The past four hours hadn’t been easy, what with her continuously pouring her magic into the water as Blue researched and poked at twelve different vials, adding things to each. Finally though, finally she acquiesced to using fairy dust, when everything else failed.  _

_ The glow sparked as each speck of dust hit the surface, swirling faster and faster until it lit the whole room, the bright blue flashing, and turning yellow.  _

_ “You did it.” Blue sounded breathless, much to Emma’s surprise.  _

_ “Let’s get it to Pinocchio first.”  _

_ Killian offered her his arm, and she shook her head, cradling the potion in both hands. As much as she wanted to, the instant he touched her she would fall into a million pieces. Or jump him there and then. At least then Blue would have something to really frown about.  _

 

_ Mere moments later, and Emma was pouring the potion into Pinocchio’s mouth. Wood transformed into skin, spreading outward from his lips and throat, following the path the potion made. Tears sprang to her eyes as Geppetto gasped, falling to his knees by his son’s side.  _

_ “I did it.” _

_ She wasn’t aware she said it out loud until Killian responded.  _

_ “You did, luv. I knew you would.” _

_ She turned, and his smile was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. He was impressed, proud, and utterly loving, and she wanted to run to his arms and never leave them again. _


	15. Chapter 15

Emma awoke, and sat up. Killian froze in his descent onto the bed, and Emma clutched at his bare wrist. 

“We did it. We really did it!”

His eyes crinkled, mouth turning up at her sudden excitement. “You did, luv. Is it sinking in yet?”

“Nope. Yes. No. Definitely no. I mean,” she chuckled as his eyebrow rose higher, “they had said it was impossible.”

“Who’s ‘they’?”

“Just Blue, actually… My parents were really supportive, as was most of their council, but Blue was vehemently opposed to the Neverland trip.”

“Aye, well, it seems like she knows more than she let on. Regardless, you did succeed, and I had no doubt you would.”

Emma pursed her lips, sitting back so he could finish climbing into the bed beside her. “Really? You never had  _ any _ doubt?”

The way the open white shirt lay on his dark chest hair was entirely distracting, she barely even noticed a the smirk on his face. 

“You brought a bloody pirate back to life, luv,  _ and  _ away from the clutches of the Dark One. But I knew you could do anything you set your mind to even before then.”

“Hm?”

She finally tore her eyes away from examining how the white showed off his chest and lean abs to meet his adoring gaze. Emma melted into the mattress a little. 

“I met a woman, brave and fierce, patient and kind, conscientious, tactical, and reckless as hell.” He brushed her hair back behind an ear, and Emma leaned in as his voice grew softer. “I watched the way those around her deferred to her, not because of her title, but because she’s a leader, through and through. Then she kissed me, or, well, tried to, and that’s when I knew.”

“Knew what?” 

“Knew that a woman who could manage to see some good in this old villain, could do anything she put her mind to.”

Emma’s breath caught, both at his confession, and at his self-deprecation. “You’re not, you know. A villain, I mean.”

“Emma, if you knew the things I’ve done, the man I was--”

She cut him off with a caress along his jaw, fingertips firmly cupping his face. “I know who you are, here and now, and that’s what matters. You can tell me on your own time anything and everything, it’s not going to change how I feel about you.”

She spied a sparkle at the corner of an eye before he shut them, leaning into her touch. She let him drop his forehead to hers, and closed her own eyes as his nose brushed between her brow. 

“I’m always going to choose to see the best in you.”

Anything else she was going to say vanished as he surged forward to seal their lips together. All of her fatigue and emotional upheaval from earlier fled under his mouth, and the way his wrist grazed her inner thigh on its route to her back. 

His hand skimmed up her arm to slid under her collar, smoothing the skin below her neck, going around to massage between her shoulder blades. Emma moaned into his mouth, and Killian took advantage of the access to slip his tongue in, fanning the heat rising in her core to carry throughout her body.

“Too many clothes,” she managed as he released her lips to travel down her neck, sucking every inch he moved. 

Killian chuckled, flicking his tongue under her shirt at the top of her breast, and she arched her back in response, fingers digging into his back. “I absolutely agree, luv. Let’s rectify that, shall we?”

Emma bit her lip as he dipped his head lower, and sucked hard just above her aching nipples. As he worked his mouth on whatever skin he could reach, he took his arms back to shrug off his shirt, crowding her back onto the bed as soon as he was free. 

“Looks like you’re behind, Princess. Try to keep up.”

The mirth was dancing in his eyes, and Emma nigh-growled at him, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him onto his back. He landed towards the edge of the bed with an oomph and a laugh. His jaw slackened as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. Emma sat back to shimmy her pants off, giving him an eyeful as she kicked them off the bed. Her hands roamed up her legs and torso as she eyed him.

“You’re slacking, pirate.”

Killian shook himself, and hurried to divest his own trousers, Emma’s giggles at his haste only causing his cock to further impede their removal. When he got free, Emma crawled over, pushing him back down again, straddling his legs as she made her way towards his face. As much as she relished their love-making on  _ True Love’s Kiss, _ there was something to be said for a big bed. So much more space, so many options…

Emma brushed her breasts over his cock, enjoying the way it jumped at the contact, sending a new wave of warmth between her legs. She gave in to the need for friction, and lowered herself enough to rub her throbbing center against his thigh as she moved up. Killian’s tongue flicked out along his lower lip when she lifted herself over his twitching length, settling her core over it, pinning it in the exact spot to hit her clit as she rocked back and forth on him. It was his turn to growl, hand going to the back of her neck to drag her mouth to his, his wrist gliding up to brush over a breast, and back down to urge her hips higher. His cock sprang up between them, and Emma wasted no time in sinking back down. Killian didn’t start thrusting, instead focused on devouring her lips, letting her squirm on top of him. He was so hard and hot inside her, she tightened her core as much as she was able, desperate for him to do something, anything, about the pressure building. His only reaction was to tilt his head, deepening his access to her mouth. She gave in, for a few, then she pulled away, pushing his arms down above his head, wrists grasped in her hands. 

“If you don’t start moving soon, I’m going to take back what I said.”

“Why Emma, are you trying to say you want me to bring out the best  _ in _ you?” Killian leered at her, thrusting up with his innuendo. Whatever retort she had died as he lifted his head up to capture a nipple between his lips. Her head dropped, cascading her hair around his face like a curtain, as she moaned. His tongue toyed with her nipple as he held it firmly in his mouth, rolling his hips beneath her in a way that only heightened the sensitivity in her chest without alleviating the ache in her groin. 

As her moans grew, so did his motions, finally thrusting up, stimulating her with every press of his cock. Emma tossed her hair over a shoulder, trying to give him access to her neglected breast, and he obliged her, working that nipple, and her, into a fever pitch. Her hold on his wrists let up, and he slid his hand out to grope at her ass, accelerating their pace. She cried out as he changed the angle, hitting the sensitive spot inside her with every stroke, and Killian took his hand off her ass to tweak a nipple. She lost track of his motions, her mind overwhelmed in the pleasure, only resurfacing after the waves of euphoria were rushing through her, rendering her over-sensitive to his attentions. 

Killian slowed, releasing her nipples as she rode him through her orgasm. 

“I don’t know about you, but while that was excellent, I think we can bring out more of your best.”

She laughed tiredly as she dismounted, and he pushed himself out from under her, hand smoothing down her back as he crawled behind her. Emma bent, shaking her ass at him as his fingers rubbed circles between her thighs. Her body was still humming when he pressed his cock between her folds, filling her in a slow and tortuous motion. 

“Oooh,” she groaned. 

He didn’t give her much of a reprieve, only pausing long enough for her to feel how far he reached before pulling most of the way out and thrusting back in. Her hips rocked to meet him as he began a brutal pace. The aftershock of Emma’s orgasm brought her up and over the edge again, plateauing as Killian panted behind her. She felt his knees tense where they pressed into her legs, and hooked her feet around his calves, urging him to fall with her. His cries sent a final flutter through her, and they both collapsed towards the bed as he came. 

 

“I don’t know about my best, but that may have been  _ your _ best,” Emma remarked as Killian handed her a washcloth. 

“Why, thank you, my love. But you’re sure it beats the several orgasms I coaxed out of you our first adventure together?” 

He smirked but Emma winced as her groin tightened at the memory. His brow furrowed, and he slid beneath the cover beside her. 

“You alright? Was I too rough?”

“No, no, you were perfect. If we could just not talk about things that’ll make me want you until I’ve recovered a bit, that’d be great.”

“Deal,” he laughed, and Emma curled up under his waiting arm, wrapping her legs between his. 

She misspoke. Sex with him was wonderful, but simply lying in his arms was perfection. 

 

~~~

 

A soft knock filtered into Emma’s subconscious, drawing her out of a dreamless sleep. Killian was warm beside her, his eyes blinking in the unfamiliar light coming through the curtains. She started to stretch… until her stomach twinged at the attempt. 

“Ugh. I really need to remember to stretch after sex with you.”

His smile turned to her, and she leaned over to kiss him.

“Are you decent?” Ruby whispered around the door as she inched it open. 

Emma sighed, and brushed her lips against Killian’s before rolling over to grab the shift where it had been left for her. She glanced back at her pirate, and he shrugged, lifting his arms behind his head to put his bare chest out on display. Emma shook her head. She should probably be grateful there was at least a blanket over his legs.

“Probably as much as we’re going to be,” she called back. 

Ruby strode into the room, a single eyebrow raising at Killian’s display, and shut the door behind her. 

“You are incredibly lucky I convinced your parents to let you sleep today, or your father might’ve been the one knocking.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “It’s early, even for them. And I would just blame you for giving him directions to my room in the first place.”

She heard rustling and chuckling behind her, and was impressed that Ruby’s eyes barely even flitted over to the naked man leaving the bed.

“I was hoping to find out how you planned on telling them about… everything.”

“You mean the whole ‘the ghost of Captain Hook helped us get to Neverland, saved us all by sacrificing himself, and then I brought him back to life with True Love’s Kiss’ everything?”

“Yeah, that.”

“I mean…” Emma paused. “I guess like that? I don’t know, Ruby. I don’t see any reason to beat around the bush, I feel like that would just confuse things and make them upset. I want to get it out and done. Then we can all move on to actual issues.”

“And you’d get to keep a pirate in your bed.” Ruby remarked. 

Emma flushed as Killian came behind her to plant a kiss on her shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, I’m not saying that’s a bad thing. And as much as your father will probably hate that part, they won’t stop you. Not True Love.” 

“There certainly are a lot of perks to this whole ‘True Love’ thing, hm?” Killian purred into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Cool it, lover boy. Wait until there’s not an audience,” Ruby teased.

_ Right, wolf hearing. _

He laughed, but Emma caught a blush on his cheeks as he separated from her, padding over to his clothes. To her dismay, to her _ relief _ , he had pants on. He must’ve put them on after she fell asleep the previous night, because he definitely didn’t have enough time to get them on after Ruby arrived. She did now vaguely recall his taking a bit to get back into bed after clean-up. Ruby settled on the couch closest to the door, attention back on Emma.

“And I meant more of whether you intend to tell them together, or approach them yourself?”

“Oh. Oh, hm.”

Emma glanced at Killian, and he shrugged. “Whatever you wish, luv. You know your parents best.”

“I think… it’d be best if I tell them alone? They haven’t seen me in months as it is, I know they must have so many questions: about the trip, about Neverland, about the two extra people we brought back…”

Ruby was nodding, and the weight on Emma’s shoulders lightened when she saw Killian doing so as well. 

“You sure you’re ok with that?”

Killian crossed the room, tucking his shirt in before using his hand to smooth back her hair and kiss her forehead. “Aye, luv. I can check in on Tink, see if Mulan requires any assistance with… the ship.”

Emma grinned, “You know, you’re really going to have to get used to calling it  _ True Love’s Kiss _ at some point.”

“Never, darling, never.” He ducked his head, and she smiled until he drew her lower lip between his and ran his tongue over it. “Come find me when you’re done.”

Emma hummed in response as he tried to wink, and swung his coat on, bowing briefly to Ruby on his way out. 

Ruby stood, stretching her hand out for Emma’s. “How about we get you dressed? I’ll help you bring breakfast to their rooms too.”

“Bribing my parents with pastries? I love the way you think.”

Her aunt winked ( _ properly, huh, Killian really couldn’t wink _ ), “How do you think I landed my wife?”

“You literally landed on her, as a wolf, and then turned into a hot woman and Mulan was smitten instantly?”

“Oh, right.”

They laughed together, and Emma felt lighter than she had in months… years. They’d really done it; everything was ok. For a few moments at least, everything was ok. Better than ok, it was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, book 1 is done. Thank you for getting this far! I hope you had a bit of fun along the way.  
> The adventures of Crown Princess Emma and the formerly mostly-dead Captain Hook will (eventually) continue in "Heartless," after all, they have bandits to stop, schemes to uncover, and particularly ruthless adversaries to confront...  
> But for now, all is well, and I think they've earned the reprieve.  
> Also, I don't wanna post any of book 2 until it's complete.


End file.
